Naruto of the Flash Step
by Maki-K
Summary: Come and read the story of Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, whose goal is to surpass his father and become the strongest Ninja in history. Summary Inside! Older!Naruto, Strong!Naruto, Genius!Naruto, Smart!Naruto,
1. Beginning

**Yo! Before we start with the story, there are some things to clear:**

**1) Naruto is four years older. he is sixteen when Konoha 12 graduates  
****2) He is a natural genius much like his father or Kakashi  
****3) He knows about his parents, Kakashi is like an older brother to him, Jiraiya and Tsunade are his Godparents  
****4) Naruto doesn't have the Kyuubi, but his Chakra reserves are still huge due to his Uzumaki blood  
****5) Konohamaru is older than in canon, he is the same age as Konoha 12**

**Besides this, there are still no pairings, so if you have**** any suggestions, please write it in reviews!**

**I am gonna say this only once: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu"**

_'Flashbacks/ memories'_

_**"Summon/Biju talking"**_

_**'Summon/ Biju thinking'**_

**Naruto of the Flash Step**

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

* * *

Shouts and yells were heard in the waiting area in which a young, blond boy and a white-haired man were sitting. The boy's hair was long and spiky, just like his fathers. His sharp, azure blue eyes looked at the door in front of them in worry. The boy was wearing a dark blue, short-sleeved shirt with a red spiral in the middle and black pants. He also wore black sandals. The boy was four years old and his name was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina. The man, who was sitting next to Naruto was his Godfather, Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sanin and the Toad Sage.

The two of them were in a hidden cave which was known only for a handful of persons. You could ask why they were here, well, Kushina was pregnant again, this time they would receive a daughter. As the two waited until either Minato or Tsunade would come out to get them, they heard a scream followed by Minato's curse. While Naruto didn't know what was happening, Jiraiya quickly stood up and rushed into the room.

When he entered, he saw a cloaked man holding Naruto's sister with a Kunai held to her throat. On the other side of the room, Minato and Tsunade were standing in front of Kushina who was looking very tired.

"Minato! What is going on here?" Shouted Jiraiya, wanting to know who was attacking them., but Minato ignored his Sensei and tried to calm their attacker.

"Please, calm down, there is no need to do that!" Minato told the cloaked figure, but all he got was a shout of 'I am as calm as I can get' from the cloaked person. In the next moment, the cloaked men threw Naruto's sister into the air and prepared to stab her, but before he could do it, Minato appeared next to her and jumped back. Suddenly he heard a hissing sound and looked at the blanket that was covering his daughter.

With fast thinking, he used his most priced technique and teleported into one of his safehouses, leaving the two Sanin with Kuhsina and the cloaked person. Jiraiya turned to Tsunade and nodded to her and she rushed at the man who simply phased through her punch like a ghost. Suddenly Jiraiya was in front of the man with a **Rasengan **in his right hand and tried to hit the cloaked man but it happened the same thing as with Tsunade.

"Hmph, I thought that the two of you would be a bit better," The cloaked person said and rushed at Kushina, with his right hand extended, but right as he about to touch her, he phased through her again as Tsunade tried to punch him in back of his head. The cloaked person jumped back and made a set of hand seals pointing at Tsunade and Kushina.

**"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu"** The Cloaked person exhaled a large orb of fire which flew directly at Kushina and Tsunade. Jiraiya was about to start his own hand seals but then everyone heard another voice.

**"Suiton: Water Wall Jutsu!" **Naruto shouted and spat out a large amount of water in front of his mother and godmother, protecting them from the fire Jutsu. Naruto suddenly took out a Kunai and threw it at the cloaked figure. As expected, the knife passed through him, but no one expected Naruto to suddenly substitute with the throwing knife and punch the man in the head.

To everyone's shock, Naruto's punch didn't phase through the cloaked person. The cloaked man stood there for a second in shock before he released a grown and turned around and hit Naruto with an uppercut to the young boy's abdomen, which made Naruto spit out blood and salvia. As Naruto slid of the mand arm and hit the floor, the last thing before everything went black was the cloaked man grabbed his mother and they both vanished in a swirl.

* * *

_**1 year later**_

One year has passed since one of the most tragic days of Konoha. Exactly one year ago, the Great Kyuubi no Yoko, the greatest and strongest of the Tailed Beasts attacked Konohagakure no Sato. Many people died in the fight with the beast, but there were only three people who Naruto cared about.

The first one was his mother who died after having the Kyuubi extracted from her, but not before helping in sealing the beast again. The other one was his father who died protecting the Village by summoning the Shinigami and sealing the Tailed Beast. The last one was Naruto's little sister who died because of a heart attack caused by the Kyuubi's Killing Intent focused on her.

one year after Naruto's family died, he was heartbroken, everything he loved died in one night. His parents while sealing the beast. His sister for who he waited a whole year because of the beast. His Godfather had almost no time to stay in Konoha as he had to maintain his Spy network since the leaf was weakened now. His Godmother had become the Hospital Head and had almost no time to be with him in these hard times. His Grandfather figure, Sarutobi Hiruzen, become the Hokage again and he had to take care of his family and the Village as well.

But that didn't keep Naruto down for too long. he realized that crying will not help with anything. Since then he started to train, every and single moment he had for himself he spent training. Either training physically, learning new taijutsu Katas, learning new Ninjutsu, learning Fuinjutsu from his father and mother notes or even simply reading about everything about being Ninja.

He did it all because every time he remains himself about the dreadful night, he always comes to the same conclusion about the fight.

He was useless.

He couldn't protect the people he loved.

He was weak.

That was the reason why he trained so hard those days. It also helped to have an older brother figure who was a Jonin and often could give him some tip and advise.

And now here he was, sitting in a classroom, full of kids who were hoping to become Ninjas of the leaf. Naruto wouldn't say that he was antisocial, but sadly he couldn't remember any of their names. Well, while he didn't know anyone, everyone knew him since he was the son of the Yondaime. Of course, like every popular boy, he had his fan club, which he rather would like to avoid for some more time.

As their Sensei enter and started the lecture about the history of the leaf, Naruto dozed off. He knew it already and the teacher knew it, because every exam they had him write, he always scored a 100%. That was the reason why Naruto didn't bother to listen to the teacher. Besides he had better things to do.

As Naruto closed his eyes, he started to replay the night of Kyuubi attack. Naruto often did that, so that he can analyze the fight again and again. he didn't know why, but the ability of the cloaked person was intriguing Naruto to no end. The ability to phase through people, Jutsu, and walls. It was a crazily powerful ability. If he could be able to replicate it, he would be always able to protect the people he loved.

But first, he needed more knowledge on Fuinjutsu to be able to do something like that.

For now, he had to focus on the basics.


	2. Team

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu"**

_'Flashbacks/ memories'_

_**"Summon/Biju talking"**_

_**'Summon/ Biju thinking'**_

**Naruto of the Flash Step**

**Chapter 2: Team**

* * *

The summer came quickly o Konoha this year. The sun shone brightly and the slight breeze didn't do anything to cool the temperature down. It was Sunday noon and the giant star was at it's highest above Konoha.

As many students in Konoha Ninja Academy started to go out on the Academy training ground for a break, one particular blond boy was home, or more precisely in his family training ground, which was surrounded by various seals which prevented anyone from outside to see what was happening on the field.

Naruto, who was wearing only black shorts and black Shinobi sandals, was panting heavily while lying on his back with closed eyes. The now five and a half years old academy student has just finished another training session.

For the last six months, the blond Uzumaki has been learning his father Taijutsu style, the Hummingbird style, which concentrated on lighting fast and precise attacks.

The main problem with the style was that while Naruto was fast for his age, he was nowhere near as fast as he needed to execute most of the moves. That was the reason why Naruto has started to wear gravity seals which were designed by his father to expand his speed.

Thanks to the Uzumaki healing factor, Naruto didn't get soreness so he could train every day without worrying to destroy his muscles. With this, Naruto decided that since he could spend the whole day training and not only half when he was attending to the academy, the last Namikaze decided that he would send a Shadow Clone to take his place in the academy.

As Naruto lay there on the ground, he started to think about all that happened in the last months. Thanks to his previous training with Minato and Kushina, and now to his own training regime, Naruto was always at the top of his class in the academy. There was no one in his Class or even the higher Classes, Uchiha Itachi graduated the year that Naruto entered the academy, who could rival in the Namikaze's abilities.

That, of course, gained Naruto even more fangirls and even some fan_boys._

Thanks to being the best in the whole academy, Naruto quickly gained himself the title of a 'Prodigy' and 'Genius'. Of course, there were only a handful of people who understood the difference between these two titles.

A child prodigy is someone who does things normal people do but at an unusually young age were at a genius does things that extremely few other people can do at all.

In Naruto's opinion, he wasn't a Genius, a prodigy, yes, but not a Genius.

Naruto hated it when some civilians would compare his 'oh so mighty genius' to his own father who was also dubbed as Genius. The last time Naruto was shopping groceries, he overhears some Chunin comparing him to the 'Uchiha Prodigy'. Now, that got Naruto's interest.

With the thought of having another prodigy to compare himself to, Naruto asked the Chunin about the said Uchiha. Sadly, he as informed that the now known Itachi was already Genin and it was very rare to find the boy outside a mission or while he was training.

With the knowledge that most likely he wouldn't find the Uchiha, Naruto shrugged the matter of and went back training. After all, the two of them would meet one day.

Clearing his head of thoughts, Naruto got up and went inside to take a shower, grab some money and go out for lunch. Five minutes later, Naruto was walking down the street of Konoha with hands in his pockets. He was now also wearing a black t-shirt with the Namikaze Clan's crest on the back.

As Naruto passed another shop, he heard a familiar voice inside. Deciding to see who it was, the Namikaze boy entered the shop which turned out to be a Dango shop.

As the blond academy student looked around, he found Kakashi sitting with five other teenagers. As Naruto was about to leave, he heard Kakashi call to him and when he looked over to where the group sat, he saw Kakashi waving to him and inviting him to join.

As Naruto neared the group, he got a closer look at the other persons.

They all looked to be Kakashi's age, which was 15.

One of them was a male who had bowl-cut and was wearing green spandex under a Chunin vest, while his Hitai-ate was used as a belt. The person had black hair and matching eye color. From the descriptions that Kakashi gave the young boy, that would be the Anbu's best friend and self-proclaimed lifetime rival. Might Guy.

The next one was another male who had black hair and brown eyes. He wore the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up halfway, Chunin vest, regular shinobi sandals, and Hitai-ate on his forehead. He had a cigarette in his mouth and three hairs on his chin. He was the son of the Sandaime Hokage and one of the rare Futon users in Konoha. Sarutobi Asuma.

The next person was a Kunoichi in the regular Konoha uniform and a Chunin vest as well. She had long raven-black hair and red eyes. She had also red lipstick on her lips. She was an upcoming Genjutsu mistress. Yuhi Kurenai.

The next one was also a female, who had her violet hair in a spiky ponytail. She had light-brown, pupilless eyes. Wears a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this, she wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. The ex-apprentice of Orochimaru of the Sannin. Mitarashi Anko.

The last one was older than the rest of the group. He was 18 years old male with brown, shoulder-length hair which hangs about his face and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna and the standard Konoha uniform with Jonin vest. Naruto also spotted a Senbon in his mouth. He was one of the elite bodyguards for important Daimyo who come to Konoha. Shiranui Genma.

"Yo, Naruto. How is it going," Kakashi asked whilst reading his book when Naruto finally was close enough while the rest of the group made a place for the academy student to sit down and greeted him.

"Nothing much, just came out to eat something," The last Namikaze answered as he ordered some Dango. After a moment everyone was talking again until a thought came across Kurenai mind.

"Shouldn't you be at the academy, Naruto-kun?" Asked Kurenai, looking at the young boy on her left. The blond boy looked at her strangely and shook his head.

"I am at the academy, or more like my Shadow Clone is. I realized that I can get more training done while my Clones attended the school," He said, shocking everyone besides Kakashi who looked at his friend with amusement.

"Y-You can do Shadow Clone Jutsu and still go train?" Anko shouted. She couldn't understand how a five years old bo could use a _Jonin Kinjutsu_ and still go train like it was nothing.

"Naruto-san, how many Shadow Clone scan you create?" A curious Genma asked and a few seconds later the blond's answer floored everyone besides the silver-haired Jonin.

"Well, I can create 6 and then still go train, but if you ask me about the maximal amount I can do then it would be 14," The boy answered with a smile while closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side, making Kurenai suddenly squeal.

"How cute!" The Chunin squealed and suddenly everyone's eyes were on her, making her blush in the embarrassment and look away, getting a few chuckles around the table.

"YOSH! Naruto-Kun's flames of youth shine brightly! We must have a friendly spar one-day o fan our flames of youth even brighter!" SHouted Gai while pumping his fist into the air, making everyone around the table to sigh while Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Ne, kid, do you know your Chakra affinity?" Asuma asked while exhaling smoke from his lungs. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment but then shook his head. The Namikaze watched as Asuma took out a small piece of paper and handed it to Naruto. "Chanel your Chakra into it," The smoking teen said.

When Naruto channeled his Chakra into the piece of paper, it crumbled it a small ball and when Kakashi was about to tell the result, the small ball soaked suddenly, making all the Shinobi present look wide-eyed.

"Holy shit, this kid has got two Chakra affinities!" Anko shouted out, gaining attention from a few civilians and Ninjas around.

"Hmm, that would be right," Kakashi said to himself but Genma still heard him.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" Asked the oldest Shinobi in the group, making Kakashi give them all an eye-smile.

"I could tell you this, but..." He trailed off, making the group inch closer to him.

"But?" They all asked in unison.

"But it's a secret," Said the one-eyed Jonin wit another eye-smile, making everyone face fault. The group has spent some time speaking and eating, but after half hour Naruto decided to head back to his home to train.

* * *

_**6 months later, Konoha Academy**_

When children in Konoha decide that they want to become Ninja, they all have to graduate from the Academy. Most children coming from Clans enter the academy at the age of seven because they are given one year to train with their families, while Clanless students have to join at the age of six. Of course, there are many cases where the children join the academy at a younger age.

Hatake Kakashi.

Uchiha Itachi.

Namikaze Naruto.

The students then spend six years at the academy learning and training to prepare themselves for the lives of shinobi in their world. It was a well-known fact that not everyone that enters the academy will pass. There are always some drop-outs who are not fit to become Shinobi. But even with the fact that there are some drop-outs, there are also some academy students who excel and are allowed to graduate earlier.

Namikaze Minato.

Uzumaki Kushina.

Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto, who now is six years old and was wearing long black pants, long-sleeved black shirt with the Namikaze crest on the back and his Hitai ate on black cloth tied around his forehead, was sitting in a class full of 12-years old. He was the only of his Class and the whole academy to graduate earlier this year. As the blond Namikaze heir sat in the class, he couldn't help but smile with pride at himself.

Obviously, there was a good reason to be proud of himself. He graduated from the academy at the same age that he should have joined the school. Now add to this fact that he graduated only after one year and the whole Village is speaking about you.

Two minutes later a Chunin, who was the teacher of the current class, entered the Class and started to read the team placement. Naruto muted him off until he heard his name being called.

"Namikaze Naruto, due to an unforeseen accident, Sandaime-sama decided to place you on a team with a Jonin and one Chunin. They told me to tell you to meet them at the training ground 28," Said the Chunin and after he ended the team placement, Naruto used Shunshin to leave the academy.

* * *

_**Training ground 28**_

As Naruto entered the training ground, he saw two figures sparring in a clearing. Deciding to watch for a while, the blond Genin sat down under a tree and observed.

From what he could see, one of them was wearing a standard Jonin uniform with a blue long-sleeved shirt and pants. He had short black hair and black eyes. The last thing Naruto saw was the Uchiha crest on the back of the Jonin vest.

The second person looked younger than the first. He has onyx eyes, under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin. He was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, bandages around his ankles, and black sandals. He wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back.

A few minutes later the two ended their spar and turned to Naruto. "Namikaze Naruto?" Asked the older one, making Naruto answer with a nod. "Then I think introductions are in order," He said with a grin.

"My name is Uchiha Shisui and I am 11 years old. I have been Jonin for the last three months. My likes are Dango and good training and I dislike traitors. My hobbies are training with my best friend, Itachi, Said the now known Shisui and then turned to the younger one.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi and I am 8 years old. I have been a Chunin for three weeks. I like good sparing, Onigiri, Cabbage, and Dango. My dislikes are Steak and traitor. My hobbies are training and visiting traditional Japanese Cafes," Said Itachi.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, I have been Genin for one day. My likes are Ramen, playing Shogi and training. I dislike fangirls and Go. My only hobby is training," Said the blond.

"Alright, so now that we got done introductions, we can begin with a small spar to see how strong you are. After the match we can set a few formations and work on them for the rest of the week, what do you say?" Shisui asked with another grin and the two younger Ninjas nodded.

"Before we begin, what type of Ninja are you Naruto? I myself am a Kenjutsu-Ninjutsu fighter, while my Genjutsu is good and my Taijutsu could be a bit better. My chakra affinity is Fire and I am good with Wind Chakra," The Jonin stated.

"I am good with Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, and I use often Kunai in close combat, my chakra affinities are Lightning and Water. I am adept with Genjutsu, but I have no Kenjutsu training. I am also learning Fuinjutsu and I am already on fourth of the ten levels. What about you, Itachi-san?" Asked the blond turning to the young Uchiha heir.

"I am a Genjutsu and Shurikenjutsu specialist, but I am proficient with Ninjutsu and fluent with Taijutsu, but I also have no former Kenjutsu training. My Chakra affinities are Wind and Lightning," The Chunin answered.

"So, what do you say about a light spar, Itachi, Naruto? Just don't kill each other," Joked the oldest of the group as the two walked over to the middle of the clearing.

The two boys created some space between each other and waited until Shisui called the match. "begin!" They heard the oldest member of the team shouted and rushed at each other. The two met in the middle of the clearing, their right forearms clashing with each other, while Itachi held Naruto's left fist. They tried to overpower the other until Naruto dropped down to the ground and launched a sweep kick.

Itachi jumped over the kick and when he landed, he tried to kick Naruto with a roundhouse kick which naruto blocked and retaliated with a right hook to Itachi's chin which connected, shocking the Uchiha's.

As Itachi stumbled back, he activated his Sharingan, making one tomoe spins in each eye. 'I can't underestimate him' he thought and jumped back just in times as Naruto's roundhouse kick flew centimeters away from the Uchiha's temple.

While being in mid-air, the Uchiha made a quick hand seal sequence.

**"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" **He spat out an orb of fire which flew at the six years old boy, who started doing his own hand seals.

**"Suiton: Water Wall Jutsu!" **Water created of the moisture in the air erected in front of Naruto, just in time to be hit by the ball of fire. As the two Jutsu clashed, the fog was created, obscuring Naruto's vision for a moment, which Itachi needed to attack.

The Uchiha appeared in on Naruto's left and hit him with a back-hand to face, which made Naruto's head to turn and as Itachi was about to continue, another Naruto jumped from behind Itachi with a Kunai in his hand. 'a Clone!' Thought the Uchiha with wide eyes.

The Uchiha turned around and used his own Kunai to block the attack, but on contact, the Kunai and Naruto dispersed into lightning, shocking Itachi. Before he could do anything, the Naruto from behind kicked him in the back with a back-kick, sending the Uchiha away.

Shisui, who was watching the fight from afar, whistled to himself. 'That's some good tactics' He thought, seeing how Naruto tricked the Uchiha.

As the younger from the two Uchiha's stood up, he made a single hand seal. When Naruto tried to rush at the Uchiha, he found out that vines started to rise to form the ground, restricting him. He looked over to Itachi to ee the older boy to change into dozen of crows which flew at Naruto.

'Genjutsu!' He thought and bit his lip to cancel the illusion, just in time to see the crows change into Shuriken. The blond boy quickly made a single hand seal and substituted with a log.

Naruto looked around, trying to find Itachi from his hiding spot but soon stopped when he felt the cold metal on his throat and heard Itachi's voice. "Give up," He said, making Naruto sigh and surrender.

"Well, that was some fight, you both truly deserve the title of a Prodigy," Shisui said as he walked over the two boys. "So, now that we know some of your abilities, we can go get some lunch and talk about our formations and tactics," He said.

On so the three new teammates left the training ground.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, next one will be soon. If have any questions, write them in reviews and I will try to answer them.**

**I think that I will do Naruto/Temari pairing in this story (Nope, no Harem), but this will come sometime later.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Escort

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu"**

_'Flashbacks/ memories'_

_**"Summon/Biju talking"**_

_**'Summon/ Biju thinking'**_

**Naruto of the Flash Step**

**Chapter 3: Escort**

* * *

One month has passed since the formation of Team Shisui or like the Konoha's population liked to call them, 'Team prodigy'. The reason why they were called was that all three members of the team were prodigies in their own area's.

For Naruto, it was Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu.

For Itachi, it was Genjutsu and Shurikenjutsu

For Shisui, it was Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu.

While the three Shinobi were training for the last month, the news about such a team reached even the Village hidden in the mist, which was the most isolated of the great five Hidden Villages.

But is there something to be surprised of? It is not every day that a team full of prodigies is formed. Add to it the fact that two of them are Uchiha's and the third one is the son of the Yondaime Hokage.

As for the team, the first week they spend on training together and creating various formations for all types of fights. Of course, they all trained individually as well to become stronger and since they all were good in one or two fields, they helped each other out, becoming stronger even faster.

In the second week, they started doing D-Rank missions, seeing how Naruto needed to gain the 'experience' to be allowed to get a C-Ranked mission. So the second week went with training and doing the chores.

When the third week rolled in, they were finally allowed to do some easy C-Rank missions, where most of them were some simply D-Rank mission but outside Konoha.

The fourth week was also spend doing C-Ranked missions, but this time, they got a mission which included fighting. They were sent to deal with bandits that harassed a nearby Village. It was also the first time that Naruto had to kill.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Team Shisui waited quietly in bushes, observing the camp full of bandits. As they waited for a good opportunity to attack, Shisui turned to look at his two companions._

_"Alright, remember what I said before. Stick together and look for each other backs. We know that there are about 60 of them, but it is possible that there is a missing-nin or some Samurais, better be safe than sorry," Whispered the Jonin, getting two nods from the younger members of his team._

_"How do we enter?" Asked Itachi, who already had his Sharingan activated, as did Shisui. The older Uchiha was quiet for a moment until he answered._

_"We will go with formation D, remember, the missions said that we have to exterminate them all," Reminded Shisui. They waited for another ten minutes until Shisui nodded to Naruto who went through Hand sales at lighting pace and then inhaled._

_**"Suiton: Water Platform," **Naruto spat out a stream of Water which started to create a small platform of water under the camp, but before anyone could see it, Shisui made several hand seals._

_**"Magen: False surrounding Illusion," **The older Uchiha said, making the water disappear from the bandit's view, they turned to Itachi who just finished his own sequence of hand seals._

_**"Raiton: Lightning current!"** Itachi shouted and touched the platform made of water and pushing his Chakra through it, making the electricity to course through the water, shocking all the bandits. The combo was rewarded with multiple cries of pain and curses from the bandit camp._

_"Let's go!" Shisui shouted and the three jumped out from the bushes. By the time they were by the first bandit, the rest of the camp was out of their shock, which slightly surprised the group, seeing how this was supposed to make them shocked much longer._

_As they neared the first two bandits, Shisui took out his Tanto and quickly slashed at the bandit's throat killing the first, while Naruto took out a single shuriken and threw it, hitting the other bandit perfectly into the throat as well._

_They saw a group of three bandits with swords rush at them from left. "I will take care of them," Said Itachi and started going through a set of hand seals. When they were close enough, he exhaled large orb of fire which burned the three bandits._

_Naruto and Shisui went against a group of bandits who were brave enough to attack them, making quick job of them. When they were about to join Itachi, they had to jump away as three spikes of earth tried to impale them._

_When they looked over to where it came from, they saw a male bandit who had a Kunai and was smirking at them. "Well, well, well, who do I got here," Said the bandit, who Shisui now recognized._

_"Ryusa Juro, a B-Ranked missing-nin from Iwagakure," Shisui said, preparing for a fight. Juro grinned at being recognized._

_"Well, I don't know who the hell you are, but this brat has to be the son of the yellow flash," Juro said and started to walk towards the two of them._

_"Naruto, take the bandits, I got him," Shisui said, getting a nod from the youngest member of team Prodigies._

_"Hn, do you really think you can match me, brat!?" The missing-nin shouted and rushed at Shisui with a single Kunai._

_Seeing the older Shinobi rush him, the Uchiha took a defensive stance and blocked the first attack, dodged the following thrust, rolled away as Juro tried an Ax-kick to his collarbone and ducked under a spinning kick._

_Seeing an opening, Shisui trusted his Tanto at Juro's chest, but the missing-nin parried the attack and got inside the Uchiha's defense. Juro launched an uppercut to Shisui's gut and the moment his fist connected, Shisui vanished, springing the missing-nin._

_Suddenly he heard Shisui voice behind him. **"Shunshin no Jutsu!" **The missing-nin tried to turn around but at the moment he moved his head, he felt a searing pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw the tip of Shisui's tanto._

_"I-Impossible.." Juro said in disbelieve as he looked the sword with wide eyes. After a moment Shisui took out his weapon and murmured under his breath._

_"That is what happens when a Chunin goes against a Jonin," He said and was about to rush into the fight until he felt his Shinobi instincts scream at him. He turned around to see a shouting bandit rush at him with a Katana. 'Shit!' was the only thought of Shisui, but before he could he anything, he saw a Kunai fly past him and hit perfectly into the man's forehead, killing him instantly._

_The Jonin looked to where the knife came from and saw Itachi with his right hand still outstretched. The two nodded to themselves and went to finish the rest of the camp_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

Now we find our three prodigies walking towards the Hokage's office since the Sandaime Hokage wanted to meet with them for their next mission, which was confusing since they took all of their mission from the mission assignment room.

As the group walked the streets of Konoha, Naruto couldn't help but ask. "Ne, Itachi, Shisui, do you know what type of mission the Sandaime might have for us?" He asked as the unusual team neared the Hokage tower.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but it must be pretty important if he wants us to meet with him," Shisui informed, getting a nod from Itachi. Soon the trio entered the Hokage office and waited for their leader to speak.

"Good morning, boys," Said the old leader from his place behind his desk, which was full of unfinished paperwork.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," The three young Ninja's answered in unison, making the Hokage raise an eyebrow and smile slightly.

"PLease take a seat, we have some things to discuss," Hiruzen said. A few moments later the three Ninjas were seated in front of their leader who by now gave them all a cup of tea.

"As you all know, news about your team have spread some time ago. And while people are not talking about your achievements, more about your backgrounds, you boys got pretty famous. That is the reason why many clients wished to hire you so they can see how strong your team is," The third Hokage said getting nods from team Shisui.

Hiruzen couldn't help but chuckle seeing the three boys watching him quietly, not daring to speak without permissions.

"I have a mission for you three, an A-Ranked mission. While I would never allow a Genin or even most Chunin on A-Ranked mission, I know that the three of you will be able to do it. Do you accept?" He asked seriously, the three boys looked at each other for a second and then turned back to the Sandaime.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," They said once more in unison, getting a few snickers from the ANBU's guarding the room, making Hiruzen's eyebrow to twitch that his personal protectors were so easily distracted.

Clearing his throat, Sandaime took out a scroll from his desk and handed it to Shisui. "Your mission is to meet with the Kazekage, his daughter and his personal escorts at our border and ensure that their trip to Konoha is without any incident. Do you have questions?" Asked Sandaime as he took a sip from his teacup.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama, but how many escorts does the Kazekage has with him?" Itachi asked.

"Kazekage-dono has four ANBU-level Shinobi with himself," The old man answered.

"Why does Kazekage come to Konoha and for who should we be prepared?" Asked Shisui.

"Kazekage-dono comes here to discuss the details of our new alliance treaty and the upcoming Chunin exams," Explained Hiruzen. "About who might attack you, I don't think any bandit will try anything, but there is always a possibility that an arrogant missing-nin will try to attack you. Some may try to kill the Kazekage, some to steal his daughter and sell her," The old man said, getting nods from the three.

"What about the daughter?" Naruto asked, making everyone look at him. He turned his head sideways to hid his mild blush. "Hey! That is also intel!" he reasoned, making the rest chuckle and in SHisui case, to laugh.

"Her name is Sabaku no Temari, the oldest child of Kazekage. From what I can remember, she is five by now and is coming here to see how politics are dealt with," The old man answered and dismissed the team who used Shunshin to appear outside the Hokage office.

"Alright, the Kazekage and his escorts are supposed to be at the border in two days. Go homes and pack for a week-long mission. We are meeting at the gate in 30 minutes and will be heading towards the border at a bit slower pace. If everything goes right, then we will have a night to rest before the Kazekage arrives," Shisui said and after getting affirmative from his team they dispersed.

* * *

_**Two days later, Wind and Fire country border**_

Team Shisui have just finished their quick breakfast and were going towards the location they were supposed to meet with the Kazekage. once they entered the clearing they had to wait a few minutes until the saw a carriage pulled by a horse, which was led by the front ANBU. There were three other ANBu, one on each side and one on behind.

A few moments later the carriage stopped and the front ANBU walked over to the middle of the clearing, as did Shisui. The Uchiha took out the mission scroll and gave it to the ANBU who inspected it and the opened it. After reading the whole scroll he gave it back to Shisui and nodded to the Uchiha.

"My codename is Taka, leader of the team Alpha. These are Gama, Tanuki, and Tokage. Kazekage-sama and Temari-sama are inside the carriage," Taka said getting a nod from Shisui.

"My name is Uchiha Shisui, those two are Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Naruto," The leader of Konoha's team said. Suddenly the door of the carriage opened and the Kazekage came out with his daughter following him.

Seeing their leader in front of them, the four ANBU quickly knelt in front of the Wind Shadow. "Kazekage-sama!" they shouted in unison. Seeing the leader of Sunagakure, team Shisui bowed to the older man, showing their respect.

"So Hokage-sama did send my requested team for the mission. I haven't truly believed that he would do it, but that is good," Rasa said.

"It's an honor to meet you, Kazekage-sama," Shisui said, making Naruto and Itachi nod, making the Yondiame Kazekage raise an eyebrow.

"From what I heard you are the only one who speaks openly in your group," Rasa commented, making Shisui grin.

"You see, Kazekage-sama, we decided that only one should act as the leader of the group and as the oldest and for now the strongest member of our team, I was chosen," The dark-haired Jonin answered honestly, making the Kazekage raise an eyebrow once again.

"What do you mean by saying 'for now the strongest?', Shisui-san?" The auburn-haired NInja asked curiosity.

"Well you see, Kazekage-sama, both Itachi and Naruto are learning at an amazing pace. I would say give or take three years and they will surpass myself," The Sharingan user said, surprising the leader of Sunagakure. He turned to the two boys.

"Itachi-san, Naruto-san, how old are you two?" Asked the Yondaime Kazekage, making the two boys to look at Shisui who nodded, allowing them to answer.

"I am eight years old, Kazekage-sama," Itachi was the first who answered the question.

"I am six years old, Kazekage-sama," Naruto answered honestly, making the Sunagakure leader be even more shocked.

'He is only one year older then Temari and he is already a Genin taking on A-Ranked missions!' Thought Rasa in his mind, not being able to comprehend how strong someone so young could be.

Before anyone could say something, they all turned to a new voice that entered the conversation. "Tou-sama, Tous-sama, the boy is no older than me, so why can he be Ninja and I can't?" She asked as she looked at the Kazekage, who closed his eyes for a second to think about how to answer this question.

"Their reason why he is a ninja by his age is that he is a prodigy, one that is found once in a generation and before you say me that you are also a prodigy, I have to inform you that he is teamed with two other prodigies and was trained by his father, the Yondaime Hokage," Rasa said with closed eyes, but he could feel his daughter glare at the Yondaime Hokage's legacy.

'So he thinks he is so great because he is a prodigy? I will show him that I am better than him!' She thought to herself with determination, still glaring at Naruto, who by now was sweating slightly.

"Well, I think we should get going if we want to be at Konoha's gates tomorrow morning," Shisui said, making the Suan leader nod and head back with his daughter to their carriage and the group soon started to walk towards the hidden leaf village at a relaxed pace.

* * *

_**2 hours later**_

The group of one civilian, one Genin, one Chunin, one Jonin, four ANBU, and one Kage has been traveling through the forest in the land of fire for two hours by now. The travel was spent in relative silence, which was only interrupted by the ANBU once. They decided that now they were seven instead of four, they could change their positions.

Naruto was now walking on the front and Shisui and Itachi were on the behind. The four ANBU spread, two on each side. Gama and Tanuki were on the left side of the carriage, while Tokage and Taka were on the right side.

As they walked through the silent forest around them, Naruto couldn't shake off the feeling that something is going to happen. He didn't know what it meant, or why he felt like this, but somehow, it gave him this uneasy feeling. Minutes passed and the feeling grew stronger and stronger, but it was as silent as always. The only noises there were, were the footsteps of the horse, himself, Shisui, Itachi, the four ANBU and there were too many footsteps!

Before Naruto could shout out the warning, dozen of Kunai were thrown at the four ANBU, which were too surprised to react in time. They all died instantly.

Gama had his heart pierced through by a Kunai.

Tokage got hit with two Kunai in his face, each drilling through his eyes.

Tanuki's whole body was obliterated with Kunai, which pierced four of the vital points.

Taka was killed by a single Kunai to his throat.

Suddenly four figures jumped in front of the carriage, making the three young Shinobi turn to them. They saw that they all had one thing in common. They all had a slashed Iwagakure Hitai-ate.

"What do you want?" Naruto demanded as he took out two Kunai and settled in a defensive, making the four missing-nin's from Iwa to laugh at Naruto. The blond was soon joined by Shisui who had his tanto unsheathed and Itachi who a single Kunai, now all of them were ready to fight.

"Well, normally I would tell you, but somehow I am not in the mood, so just DIE!" Shouted one of them, who the team Shisui declared the leader of the group. The leader flew through a few hand seals, making the three Konoha Ninjas to tense. When he finished he slammed his both hand on the ground and shouted. **"Doton: Raising Earth Spikes!"**

Large spikes rose from the ground at an amazing speed, catching the team prodigy of the guard and before any of them could move, they were impaled by the Jutsu. Blood sprayed everywhere while the last light of life vanished from the three pairs of eyes. Temari who was watching from the carriage shriek in horror and Rasa prepared himself for the upcoming battle.

'So much for an escort and a safe trip', He thought grimly.

* * *

**And my first Cliffhanger!**

**I hope you enjoyed the episode! The next will be out in 2-3 days!**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Creating

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu"**

_'Flashbacks/ memories'_

_**"Summon/Biju talking"**_

_**'Summon/ Biju thinking'**_

**Naruto of the Flash Step**

**Chapter 4: Creating**

* * *

'So much for an escort and a safe trip', Rasa thought grimly and stood up to leave the carriage. A moment before he could open the door, the three 'dead' bodies dissolved into crows which started to around the four missing-nin's. The Iwa group was shocked that they got caught in a Genjutsu and quickly dispelled it.

As soon as the illusion vanished, they had to jump away as a large water dragon flew at them. They all jumped in different directions, scattering, but one of them was unlucky enough to get hit in tight, making the missing-nin to cry out in pain.

As soon as the Ninja who was hit landed, Naruto was in front of him with two Kunai and ready to fight. Even though he was injured he took out a Kunai and chuckled darkly. "Do you really think you can beat me, boy? I am Asumi Dosu, a B-Ranked missing-Ninja and you are nothing more than an average Genin!" The man shouted and burst into mad laughter while rushing Naruto, who prepared himself.

* * *

_**With Shisui**_

The young Jonin followed the leader of the group into the forest. he spotted the Shinobi and threw a dozed of shuriken at him. Kaito, the leader of the group, saw this and deflected the throwing stars with a Kunai.

The two landed on different branches and looked at each other. "Hn, Shisui the teleporter, an A-Ranked Ninja from Konoha," Said Kaito with a smirk and took a Kunai out.

"Kaito, an ex-Jonin from Iwa, an A-Ranked missing-nin," Shisui commented while activating Sharingan and unsheathing his tanto. "Let me show you why they call me 'Shisui the teleporter'," The Uchiha added and used Shunshin to disappear.

* * *

_**With Itachi**_

The young Uchiha heir saw his teammates rush after the opponents, but he himself stayed behind, waiting for the one who didn't jump into the forest. Suddenly the ground under Itachi erupted into several spikes which tried to impale the Uchiha, but he easily jumped over them.

As soon as Itachi's feet touched the ground, the young Chunin had to jump away as his opponent tried to smash him with a giant fist, made of stone.

While the Chunin was mid-air he went through a few hand seals. **"Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" **He spat out five fireballs, which flew at the Iwa-nin very fast. The missing-nin didn't even try to evade the attack, he simply batted the fireballs away with his stone fist.

The man grinned when he saw that Itachi was going through another hand seal sequence. "Show me what you got, little guy!" The man shouted and rushed at the Uchiha who ended the seals.

**"Raiton: Thunder Ball Jutsu!" **The Uchiha shouted and a sparkling yellow ball formed between his palms. As the missing-nin was close enough, Itachi pushed the ball at his opponent, who didn't even have time to curse before the attack hit him.

The young Sharingan user watched as the Iwa-nin's body was electrocuted until his body started to smoke. He couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction when the giant fist of stone crumbled down.

'Well, that was easy, I wonder how Shisui and Naruto are doing,' He asked himself while walking towards his opponent to cut his head off and seal it away by a scroll that both he and Shisui got from Naruto for such occasions.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

The Blond Shinobi parried the two first slashes at his face by Asumi. The blond dropped low as the missing-nin tried to kick Naruto in the face with a back-kick and quickly made a sweep-kick, which made Asumi fall down.

Seeing an opportunity, Naruto tried a thurst at the downed Ninja, who saw this and was able to roll away just in time and countered with a kick to Naruto's chin which sends the blond flying away.

Before Naruto could fly too far, Asumi caught the blond's leg and there him down on the ground, creating a crater. When Naruto hit the ground, he gasped in pain and spat out blood. The blond quickly tapped the ground lightly and created a single hand seal for substitution when he saw Asumi launch an Axe-kick to where he was lying.

When the B-Ranked Ninja saw that he destroyed a log instead of a Genin he growled and made several hand seals. **"Doton: Mudshot Jutsu!" **he spat mud at a branch on which Naruto was going through his own sequence of hand seals.

**"Raiton: Disruption Wave Jutsu!" **he pointed his palms at the incoming mud and suddenly blue lightning shot from his hands and hit the mud. Asumi's Jutsu suddenly stopped, shocking slightly the ex-Iwa-nin.

before Asumi could say anything, Naruto sped through another hand seals. **"Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** Suddenly from the moisture in the air, a large orb of water surrounded Naruto and not a second later a Dragon shot out from the orb. Asumi watched with wide eyes as the large dragon flew at him.

Suddenly he understood the danger in front of him and started going through his own set of hand seals, but before he could finish, a light shinned under him and when he looked down, he saw a paralyzing seal under him which took effect immediately, paralyzing the missing-nin before he could finish the sequence of hand seals.

'When did he put it down here?' he asked himself and then remembered that he was still in the crater in which Naruto lying for a few seconds 'If he did this then he must have it done in about two seconds!' Asumi shouted in disbelief in his head.

"You little shi-!" He was cut off as the B-Ranked Suiton Ninjutsu hit him perfectly into his torso. Naruto watched as his opponent was carried away and as he hit the first tree, he flew further. The second tree, he was still carried away by the water dragon.

Only after Asumi hit the third tree did the Jutsu stop, letting Asumi hit the floor, dead. As Naruto walked over to Asumi, he sighed and prepared himself for the hardest part. He took out a Kunai and channeled Chakra though it and cut of Asumi's head. The young Gennin quickly sealed the head away and burned the body of the deceased Ninja.

"Alright, let's see how the rest is holding," He told himself and jumped through the branches towards the carriage.

* * *

_**With Shisui**_

The Uchiha appeared behind Kaito and tried to slash him with tanto, but the missing-nin was able to block the slash and kicked Shisui in the gut, but to his surprise, Shisui vanished. Kaito senses shouted at him to dodge and it was a good thing he has done so, because if he didn't have ducked, Shisui would have cut his head off.

As Kaito was in mid-air, he made two hand seals and pointed at Shisui, who was making his own hand seals. **"Doton: Raising Needle Jutsu!"** He shouted and a thin, but very fast needle shot out form ground, aimed at Shisui's face.

The Konoha Jonin saw this thanks to his Sharingan and tilted his head to the side to avoid getting hit. Shisui quickly jumped into the air and finished his hand seals.** "Katon: Dragon's Breath Jutsu!" **Shisui exhaled an orange-yellow continuous flame that flew at Kaito, who quickly places his palms on the ground.

**"Doton: Earth Wall Jutsu!" **A thick wall rose in front of the Jonin, just in time to protect him from the flames. He waited for about five seconds until the attack sustained and then jumped over the Wall.

Before he could touch the ground, Shisui threw six Kunai at him. Each of the projectiles hit in a vital spot, but before Shisui could smirk at his victory, Kaito dissolved into the mud. 'Clone!' The Uchiha thought and jumped back, but at the very moment his feet left the ground, a pair of hands shot out from underground and caught the Uchiha's ankles.

"Die!" Shisui heard from behind himself and when he turned around, he saw Kaito rushing at him with a spear of stone instead of his right hand. The spear went perfectly through the Uchiha's heart, making his eyes to widen as blood started to spill from his mouth.

"You know..." Shisui said weakly as the light of life started to fade from his eyes. "You are... not the only... one who can... make clones!" Shisui said with a smirk at the end and he added one last word. "Boom," Suddenly the Shisui that Kaito had killed started to shine and exploded the next second.

The real Shisui who was watching it from one of the branches couldn't help but smirk. 'Remember, gotta thank Itachi for creating this Jutsu,' He told himself while waiting for the smoke from the explosion to dissolve.

A few moments later, the smoke was gone and Shisui had a clear look at what happened there. Inside a crater was lying a half-dead Kaito. Half of his body was so scorched that it was fully black, while the other half had third-degree burns.

Lucky for Shisui Kaito's face was still intact so he could collect the prize for his death later. After he sealed the head, he went back to where the carriage was left.

* * *

_**With Itachi**_

A few moments after the young Uchiha defeated his opponent, he was joined by Shisui. Rasa was quite frankly surprised how fast and efficiently Itachi defeated his opponent, but when the young Jonin came back after two minutes, clearly victorious from his battle, he was stunned.

Of course, no one ever told him that Naruto always did something that no one expected to happen.

So when the young blond came back almost with no injuries, Rasa couldn't help but stare. 'A six years old boy just killed a B-Ranked missing-nin and he looks like he almost did not get hit' the Kazekage commented in his head. 'If those three are a testament of the power of Konoha then I must make sure that the alliance between our Villages will stay intact' He told himself.

The trio turned back to the Kage and walked over to him and his daughter who stormed out of the carriage as soon as she saw that team Shisui came back from their fights.

"I think that we should keep going, Kazekage-sama," Shisui said as the two groups neared. The Suan leader was about to say something but was cut off by his daughter, who was glaring at Naruto and poking him in the chest with her right index finger.

"Do you know how much you three scared me?" She asked, obviously speaking only to Naruto, who was looking at her with confusion, but before he could answer, she continued. "I thought you three were dead and that they would attack us!" She shouted and threw her hand into the air.

"T-Temari-san we-," Naruto was cut off by Temari who was once again glaring at him.

"I don't want to listen to your excuses, if you are sorry you will show me that, do you understand?" She asked in a dangerous voice, making Naruto sweat and look at his teammates for help. Naturally, both Shisui and Itachi were suddenly interested in the forest around the group.

'Traitors' The blond thought and looked back to the Kazekage's daughter, who was still staring at him with this unnerving look in her eyes. "Then how should _we _show that we are sorry?" He asked her, making her give him a grin, unnerving Naruto even more.

"When we get back to Konoha, you will take me to a sweet shop and pay the bill for my food," The Suna princess stated, making Naruto raise an eyebrow, but he nodded nevertheless.

"Alright, I guess that's alright," He answered. The blond Shinobi watched as Temari nodded and went inside the carriage, closely followed by her father. As the door closed, Naruto turned round to find a grinning Shisui. "What are you two grinning about?" He asked his teammates.

If it was possible, Shisui's grin got even wider. "Well, we just wanted to ask, how does it feel to go on a date with Kazekage's daughter?" Asked the eleven-years-old Jonin. Naruto looked at his friend with a calm expression and then answered with a smirk.

"It was obvious that you would ask me about it, after all, what do you know about relationships with girls?" The young Genin asked with his smirk, making Shisui's eyes to widen as Naruto walked past him.

Itachi looked at his cousin and shook his head with a smirk on his own. "You know, he is right, even I have a closer relationship with Izumi then you with any girl," The Uchiha Heir stated and suddenly gasped. "Or maybe you are...?" Itachi let the sentence hang on.

The oldest Uchiha in the group got red, from embarrassment or anger Itachi couldn't tell and shouted as loud as he could. "I AM NOT GAY!" Itachi raised an eyebrow and an amused smile formed on his face.

"I have never implied that you are a homosexual-oriented," Itachi said and Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and burst into laughter. As the group departed, they forgot that there were four Ninja's who ambushed them.

'Hmm, Tsuchikage is going to be interested in the Namikaze's brat skills, hn'

* * *

_**Konoha's Gate**_

Two days have passed since team Shisui met with the Kazekage and the now group of five and one horse were standing in front of the huge gate of Konoha. Rasa and Temari left the carriage so the CHunin guards could take care of their horse meanwhile the two of them would speak with the Hokage.

Of course, the friendly old man was waiting for the group just outside the gates so when the two leaders met, Hiruzen dismissed the team and told them to meet with him tomorrow for a report of the mission.

A few minutes after being dismissed, the three Ninja were walking through the main street of Konoha, talking to each other about random subjects and greeting back the Villagers that waved and greeted them.

"So I was thinking that with naruto's date we could take a weekly break so we can relax and train personally," Shisui said with a grin when he saw Naruto narrow his eyes on him.

"For the last time, it's not a date!" Naruto shouted, gaining attention from every civilian around. Soon the news about the Yondiame's son dating someone could be heard through whole Konoha.

"I agree with you, Naruto must surely need some time to prepare himself for the date," Itachi added with a smirk when he saw Naruto twitch. It becomes a common joke between the two Uchiha's used to tease Naruto during the boring two days of the trip.

"Agh! I hate you guys!" Naruto shouted and used Shunshin to go home. When the blond Genin was away, Itachi turned to his cousin and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think that we might have overdone it?" The Uchiha Heir asked, making Shisui look thoughtful for a moment before he shrugged.

"Nah, he will be fine," The Jonin answered with a dismissing wave of a hand, making Itachi sweatdrop. "Well, I gotta go, my mother is surely worried about my on an A-Ranked mission, Ja Ne," he said and used Shunhin to disappear, leaving Itachi alone.

"Right...what to do, what to do," He mused to himself until he heard a voice in the back of his head. With a nod, he changed his path. "Dango does seem right after a hard mission," He stated.

* * *

_**The next day**_

One day after their return, we can see Naruto walking through the streets of Konoha in one of Konoha's restaurant district. When he saw turned a corner, he saw a small ramen bar with a sign which read 'Ichiraku's Ramen' and went inside. After he ordered he waited a few minutes until his food was ready. As Naruto finished his second bowl of Ramen, another person entered the bar.

"Yo, the letter which you left at my house said that you wanted to meet with me as fast as possible. What can I help you with?" Asked a familiar voice of his brother figure. Naruto swallowed the noddles he had in mouth and then turned to the silver-haired ANBU captain.

"Kakashi-Nii, I need your help with creating a Jutsu," The Namikaze Heir stated bluntly, making Kakashi's single eye to widen in surprise. Naruto sighed and leaned on the table. "I want to create a Jutsu similar to Chidori but without the tunnel vision, will you help me?" The Genin asked.

"Naruto, you know that creating a Jutsu is a process that takes much time? I know it may sound bad coming from me, but I had help from my father's notes because I didn't create Chidori from scratch. It was actually my father's project but he wasn't able to finish it," The silver-haired Ninja said. Naruto nodded and grinned.

"I know Kakashi-Nii, but have you forgotten the good thing about Shadow Clones?" Naruto asked, making The older Ninja sigh in defeat.

"Alright, alright, I will help you, but you have to tell me some more detail about what exactly we are trying to create," The ANBU member said making Naruto pump his fist into the air.

"Basically I am trying to develop a better version of your Chidori which will allow me to use it without the tunnel vision," Naruto said briefly, making Kakashi nod sagely and start to scratch his chin in thoughts.

"Well, we can try, but I am not sure how long it will take or if it actually can be done," The one-eyed Ninja said making Naruto take out money from his pocket and drag Kakashi the training ground behind the Namikaze house.

While they were walking, Kakashi asked a question that had bugged him since Naruto asked him for his help with creating a Jutsu. "Ne, Naruto, why do you want to create a Jutsu right now?" Kakashi asked, making the blond give him a grin.

"You know, I can't be the only one on our team who didn't create a Jutsu," Naruto answered, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Was all Kakashi said, making Naruto sigh.

"Well, Itachi has created his own version of Shadow Clone, the _Clone Great Explosion_ and Shisui made a powerful Katon Ninjutsu, the _Dragon's Breath_, so I don't want to be the only one on our team who hasn't created his own technique," Naruto answered, making the silver-haired ANBU to chuckle.

"So it about rivalry?" The older Ninja asked, making Naruto nod slightly.

"Yeah, but not completely. I also want to create a trademark Jutsu for me, you know, like yours Raikiri and Tou-san's Hiraishin. I thought about completing the Rasengan, but it wouldn't be the same," The blond answered with a shrug.

"So if you want to be known for your own Jutsu, does that mean that you won't learn the Hiraishin?" Asked Kakashi with a raised eyebrow. Naruto grinned at his older brother figure.

"of course I will, but I will not stop there. If I truly want to surpass Tou-san, I will have to learn Hiraishin and then evolve it to whole another level," The blond Genin said, making Kakashi's single eye to widen.

'A Hiraishin on a higher level?' The one-eyed Genius asked himself in wonder, but before he could think too much, Naruto grabbed his hand and started rushing towards his house.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

After Temari came back to her hotel room from the talks with Hokage, she flopped down on her bed, face first. 'Gah! It was sooooo boring! And we hadn't even had time for lunch' The blond girl complained in her thoughts until she remembered that Naruto promised her free meal at a Sweets shop.

With this in mind, she stood up, suddenly not exhausted, and left her room to ask someone where she may find her fellow blond. Once she was outside the hotel, she spotted an older woman who was sitting on a porch of her house, so she decided to ask her for directions.

"Um, hello," Temari said awkwardly, not sure how to ask her question. The elderly woman turned to the young Suna princess and smiled.

"Good afternoon, young one, what can I help you with?" The woman asked.

"I wanted to ask if you may know where I can find Namikaze Naruto," The blond girl asked, making the woman's smile widen.

"Ah, so you must be the one he is taking on a date. The news about this got pretty quickly around Konoha," The woman said, making the blond girl blush and look away from the elderly woman.

"N-No, it must be a mistake, we are not going on a date, we are only kids," Temari reasoned. 'A Date? I am gonna kill him when I meet him!' She promised in her mind.

"Yes, yes, of course. If you want to meet Namikaze-sama, you should probably search at Ichiraku's Ramen bar or at his house," The woman answered, making the five-years-old girl raise an eyebrow.

"Namikaze -sama?" The girl asked again, making the elderly woman to nod.

"Yes, he is the son of our village's biggest hero, the one who defeated the almighty Kyubi no Yoko, the Yondaime Hokage," The woman explained, surprising Temari since she didn't know that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime Hokage.

"Do you know where his house is?" The Daughter of Kazekage asked and after getting the directions from the older woman, she bit her farewell and followed the directions.

* * *

_**Namikaze house**_

Naruto, Kakashi and 300 Shadow Clones of Naruto were sitting in the backyard with tons of books, scrolls, and notes. The original Naruto and Kakashi were sitting on a bench under the shadow of a tree, while the Clones were divided into 60 groups, each group having five Clones in a group.

The large had one goal, to create a new Raiton Jutsu.

"Ne, Kakashi-Nii, what if we-," Naruto was cut off when he heard someone to ring at his door. "I will be right back," Naruto said and went to open the door. When he opened the door, he saw Temari standing there. "hello?" He asked, uncertain of what to do.

"Hello, Naruto-san, I am hungry," Temari answered, making Naruto blink twice.

"Then go eat something," The blond boy advised, making Temari blush and look away.

"Shut up! I know that I should eat something!" She shouted and narrowed her eyes at Naruto, who was looking at her with confusion.

"Alright, have a nice day," He said with a smile and closed the door right in front of Temari's face. Naruto turned around to go back to training, but suddenly the door shot open and hit him in the head, which resulted in him falling face-first into the ground.

"You Jerk!" Temari shouted, making Naruto stand up and glare at her.

"What did you say?!" Naruto shouted back and leaned forward, making Temari also lean forward and poke him into his chest.

"I. Said. You. Are. A. Jerk!" She poked him with every word, making Naruto narrow his eyes on her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oi! Naruto-"

"Shut up!" Both Naruto and Temari shouted at Kakashi who entered the house and was looking blankly at them until he shrugged back and went back to the backyard. Naruto took a calming breath and then turned back to his fellow blond.

"So, Temari-san, I am very busy so please tell me what you want," The blond Genin asked, making Temari lean back.

"I want sweet chestnuts," She answered, making Naruto raise an eyebrow. "You promised to take me to a sweet shop and buy me, sweets," She clarified, making Naruto sigh.

"Alright, let me just-," He was cut off when a grinning Temari took him by arm and rushed to the nearest sweet shop. "Wait, I don't have any money with me!" He shouted while Temari dragged him.

"You can put them on tab or something," She answered and entered the first sweet shop they encountered. When they took a sit, a waitress came and took their orders since Naruto decided to eat something as well. After the waitress was gone, Naruto created a Shadow Clone who went back to his house to inform Kakashi and take some money to pay for their meal.

During their wait for the food, the two kids started some light conversation, which was mostly about comparing the lifestyle of a Konoha citizen with their Suna counterpart. Soon their food was delivered and the two of them moved to get to know each other a bit more.

They mostly spoke about hobbies, dreams, favorite food and more unimportant things. Thanks to their conversation, Naruto learned that Temari's favorite foods were sweet chestnuts and Kenchin soup. He has also learned that Temari's hobby was flora appreciation, while her dream was to become a known and powerful Jonin.

Even after the two were done with their food, they still stayed and talked to each other. Naruto had to admit even though Temari was bossy, she was someone nice to speak to. Of course, their little chat couldn't last forever, especially in Konoha.

"Yosh! Let's have a youthful spar after our lunch, Asuma!" The loud voice of Guy gained Naruto's attention. When the blonde looked to where the voice came from, he saw Asuma, Guy, Kurenai, and Genma enter the Dango shop.

'Of course, I am eating at an unusual place and they all decide to come here, how lucky' Naruto thought sarcastically but he was cut from his musing when he heard Kurenai's voice.

"My, my, Naruto-kun, why don't you introduce us to your _friend_?" Kurenai asked while the group of four took sits at naruto's and Temari's table. On Naruto's left was now Guy and then Genma, while on Temari was sitting opposite the Namikaze and to her left was first Kurenai and then Asuma.

"Everyone, this is Subaku no Temari, daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage. Temari, those are Might Guy, Shiranui Genma, Yuhi Kurenai, and Sarutobi Asuma," Naruto introduced them and suddenly looked at a clock. "Oh! It is so late, I have to get back to training, I will see you all later. Temari-san, do you want to meet here tomorrow again?" Naruto asked, surprising Temari slightly.

"Yes, I would like that," She answered with a smile that made Naruto blush slightly. The Genin quickly turned around and rushed back home.

"Ja Ne!" He waved over his shoulder. Temari excused herself and went back to her Hotel soon after Naruto was away. Unbeknown to the two kids, the older Ninja's snickered at how the two interacted.

* * *

**_Three days later_**

And the next three days passed pretty quickly for Naruto and Temari. During the last three days, the two got a bit closer and considered each other friends, so they spend the last days together.

It would be usual Naurot and Temari meeting for a breakfast for which Naruto would pay, then the two would spend some time talking to each other. After that, they would head back to Naruto's house where they would meet with Kakashi.

The two Shinobi trained for the next four hours with the help with Shadow Clones while Temari watched and even helped, which showed how intelligent the girl was because even though she wasn't a Ninja, she was able to help the blond by creating his Jutsu.

The two would then go on lunch together, for which Naruto would pay. Again. After they ate, they would go sigh seeing Konoha or just rest on some training ground or at Naruto's house.

Now, the two of them were standing with the Kazekage, the Hokage and a new squad of ANBU from Suna at the Konoha Gate. The two leaders exchanged farewells, sd did the two kids.

"So, you are going back," That wasn't a question, but a simple statement from Naruto. Temari nodded subtly.

"Yeah, I am going back," Temari said. After a few moments of silence, Naruto rubbed back of his head and looked away to hide his slight blush.

"I-I am gonna miss you, you know," The blond boy said and Temari smiled slightly.

"Ohh, are you going to cry now?" She teased with a smile, making Naruto twitch and point accusingly at her.

"Oi! I was honest here!" He shouted but was surprised when she nodded and quickly hugged him, shocking the blond Genin, but before he could react, she withdrew back.

"Gotta go, bye, Naruto-kun," She said and rushed inside the carriage, leaving a dumbstruck Naruto alone with a blush on his face. The Namikaze has not moved until the carriage and ANBU squad had not vanished from the sign.

'Naruto-kun, huh?' He asked himself and with a grin he walked back to his home for his training with Kakashi.

* * *

_**A week after the Kazekage's departure**_

For the next week since Temari and her father had departed for Suna, Naruto had thrown himself into constant training, with only one objective in his head. Creating his personal Jutsu.

Of course, that didn't mean that he was training physically or that he even used Chakra. Actually, after Kakashi taught Naruto the basic principles of creating Jutsu and his Clones came with a good idea how the technique is supposed to work, which would take more time were it not for Temari, Naruto spend the whole time in his father's or actually in now his own study where he worked on the Jutsu theory.

Even though he worked the whole time, Naruto still had time to meet with his older brother and to go out with his team, but most time was spent in his study.

Now that the one week for rest was over, normally Naruto would meet Shisui and Itachi at their usual training ground, but the older of the Uchiha's came yesterday evening and informed Naruto to meet with them at the Hokage tower.

So as Naruto was walking through the busy streets of his beloved Village, he couldn't help but twitch as he heard that some people were still talking him dating the 'Suna Princess' even now. With a sigh, he entered the Hokage tower and walked over to where he saw his teammates.

"Good, now that you are here Naruto, we can meet the Hokage," Shisui said with a grin, making Naruto raise an eyebrow when he saw that even Itachi was grinning.

"Alright, what is happening here?" he asked, making them grin even wider.

"You will hear in a few moments," Itachi answered and then started walking towards the Hokage office, soon followed by his teammates. After they knocked on the door and were allowed to enter, they all bowed in front of their leader.

"Hokage-sama," They greeted in unison, amusing the old leader.

"Please take seats," Hiruzen said and the three Shinobi sat down in chairs in front of their leader. "You might be wondering why I have summoned you or it is most likely only Naruto who is wondering," The old man said with a smirk when he saw Naruto's right eye twitch twice.

"Indeed, Hokage-sama, what is happening?" Naruto asked, making the Sandaime nod and take out his pipe. The old man used a mirror Katon Jutsu to make the tobacco burn.

"The reason why I called you is that after getting a report of your improvement and skills not only from Shisui and Itachi but from the Kazekage himself who watched your fight during your last mission with a Jutsu of his, I have decided to give you a field promotion to the rank of Chunin," Sandiame informed Naruto who was looking at him blankly.

"Of course we can wait with your promotion to the upcoming Chunin exams that are taking place in two weeks, but if you will fail at the exams you will have to wait six months," Hirezuen said and puffed out smoke while waiting for the answer from Naruto. The blond himself was at a dilemma.

'One way I can get promoted now or the other I can fight in front of all those people and make a name for myself,' he debated until he came to the final decision.

"I will take the Chunin exams, Hokage-sama," He said, making Sarutobi raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why would you do this, Naruto-kun?" The elder man asked, curious why the blond would rather wait for promotion then get it now.

"Well, the first reason is that I will be able to make a name for myself, especially with all these people watching, which will be the first step towards my ultimate goal," Naruto commented.

"Ultimate goal?" Itachi asked also curious about his teammate's decision. The blond nodded and continued.

"Yes, my ultimate goal is to surpass my father," The young Namikaze answered, making the three other Ninjas in the room nod.

'That makes sense' they all thought.

"And what is the second reason?" Hiruzen asked, making Naruto grin and rub the back of his head.

"Hehe, it will be a good chance to present my newest Jutsu," The blond genin said proudly, shocking everyone else.

"Your new Jutsu?" Shisui asked, making Naruto blush in embarrassment and laugh awkwardly.

"Well... there is a tiny, little chance that the Jutsu is not finished yet, but I will be able to complete it for the third stage of the Exams," Naruto said with a nod of his head as he crossed his hand over his chest and closed his eyes. Thanks to his closed eyes he couldn't see the three sweatdrops of his teammates and the Hokage.

"great, then there is only one thing we have to speak about and then you three are dismissed," Hiruzen said and turned to Naruto Naruto who was once again looking at the Sarutobi.

"Naruto-kun, do you want to take the exams solo or do I have to find two Genin who want to enter the exams?" Hirzuen said and Naruto quickly shook his head.

"No, there is no need for you to search for other Genin, I can take the exams alone," The young Namikaze answered and the Sandime nodded. The Konoha leader took a form from his drawer and handed it to Naruto.

"Very well then, Namikaze Naruto, the first part of the Chunin Exams will commit in exactly in 14 days, on the 28th at 9'o'clock at the academy's room 301, don't be late. Dismissed," Sandaime Hokage said and the three bowed and left the room.

Once they were outside the office, Shisui turned to Naruto. "Ne, Naruto, so what is this Jutsu you are working on? What does it do? What's the name?" the eleven-years-old Uchiha asked but Naruto shook his head and smirked.

"You didn't want to tell me, then I won't tell," The blond answered, making SHisui sigh and Itachi smirk.

"So, you have been in the academy for a year, graduated at six and after one month you are taking the Chunin exams, meaning you will be genin only for two months in total. Nice," Itachi commented, making Naruto turn to him and give him a cheeky grin.

"I can't allow you to outrank me, you know," the Blond Namikaze answered as they walked the stairs down. "So, how about you? Won't you take the Jonin exams in four months, Itachi?" Naruto asked, making Itachi shrug.

"Not sure, I mean yeah it would be cool, but I am not sure if I am ready to be a Jonin. So if in three and half months I will deem myself ready, I will take the exams, otherwise, I will wait another six months," The Uchiha heir said, making Naruto nod.

They both turned to Shisui who sighed dramatically. "Ahh... I remember the good times when you both were only graduating from the academy and were nothing more then Genin, not someone who can take the Chunin and Jonin exams," Shiusui said with a sigh and placed his hand over his heart.

"The times flows so fast, I think I am getting too old for this job, He said. The Uchiha made a pirouette and started to walk wobbly. "The time when I am gonna die from the old age is nearing, too fast," He added and then suddenly gasped and fell down on the ground, face-first.

Both Naruto and Itachi stopped in their tracks and looked at the downed Uchiha for a moment and then at each other. With a shrug they both walked away, making Shisui twitch. "Oi! You two little brats, come back here!" He shouted and rushed to catch up with his two teammates, who by now had already left the Hokage tower.

* * *

**So there is the next Chapter, I hope you like it.**

**So the next episode will be Naruto taking part in the Chunin Exams, so stay tuned. Of course, it won't be as long as the Chunin exams from the Anime or manga, but it should be long enough to be two chapters maybe? or one long one. We will see.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Ja Ne!**


	5. Exams

**To clarify a few things, I gave Naruto Raiton because there are very, very many stories where Naruto has Futon, so I decided to change things a bit.**

**Thank for attention.**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu"**

_'Flashbacks/ memories'_

_**"Summon/Biju talking"**_

_**'Summon/ Biju thinking'**_

**Naruto of the Flash Step**

**Chapter 5: Exams**

* * *

The last two weeks passed very fast for the blond soon-to-be-Chunin. He was working furiously on Jutsu and finally after three weeks of training with 300 Shadow Clones for seven hours each day, he was close to finishing it. Of course, the blond was so close to finishing it because thanks to the Shadow Clone Jutsu he worked for about five years.

How he loved the Shadow Clones.

Of course, during the two weeks, team Shisui has done several C-Ranked mission, which was mostly some easy delivery or guarding missions, since Shisui and Itachi didn't want for Naruto to get injured before the exams.

During the weeks, Naruto came to miss Temari. Of course, she was bossy and often would do things to annoy Naruto, but when she was in Konoha Naruto at least had someone to talk to. That didn't mean he didn't like to talk with Shisu, Itachi or Kakashi, but speaking with Temari was somehow different.

The blond Namikaze simply told himself that he missed her because she was the first female friend he had. Of course, he sometimes talked with Kurenai, but there was only one year difference between Naruto and Temari while the difference between Naruto and Kurenai was twelve years.

Besides with time Naruto came to see Kurenai as a somehow an older sister.

The blond Genin was now walking towards the Konoha Ninja Academy where he is supposed to take the Chunin Exam. When he entered the building, he went on the third floor. He saw the long corridor and slightly shook his head while making a ram seal.

"Kai," he murmured and dispelled the Genjutsu and walked through the corridor at which end was a double door. He looked at it for a moment and took a calming breath. He opened the door and was welcomed with a wave of killing intent, which didn't affect Naruto in the slightest.

He walked past a few of the other Genin and stopped in a corner of the room. After a few seconds, an older boy from Konoha walked over to Naruto.

"Oi! What a pipsqueak like you is doing here?" The boy asked with a laugh, making a few of the other Ninjas laugh as well. Everyone who knew who Naruto was, were shaking their heads. The blond looked at the older boy into eyes and for a second the two of them made eye contact.

Suddenly the older boy gasped and straightened. "W-What's going on?" he asked with a pained voice. Naruto smiled at the older Ninja and answered.

"A _Paralysis Genjutsu_, quite useful, ne?" Naruto asked and release the Gennjutsu. The blond smiled once more, making the Genin go back to his team, while almost everyone was talking with their teams about Naruto. A few minutes later the proctor of the first exam came into the room and told everyone to take a seat.

The first stage was very easy for Naruto. It was a basic pop quiz but with questions that most Jonin would have problems with. Luckily Naruto was kind of bookworm so he was able to answer the question before he understood the meaning of the exam. The Genin were supposed to gather information from five hidden Chunin who and answers.

In the end, for the tenth question, the proctor tried an intimidation technique, but Naruto didn't get scared since he remembered that his mother was scarier than the Jonin proctor. So after the first part of three, Naruto and the rest of the remaining Genin who wanted to be promoted walked with proctor of the second exam towards the forest of death or training ground 44.

Of course, Naruto and his two teammates had made a four-day training trip to the forest after being formed as a team, so Naruto had some knowledge about what he should be prepared for. Unfortunately, most of the other Genin had never entered the forest or even some of them had never heard about this place.

How unlucky.

After the proctor of the second explained the next part of the Exams, everyone signed under a waiver that if someone would die, it is not Konoha's fault. After everyone signed the waiver, they all went with only their teams to a tent where they got one of the two scrolls needed to finish the stage.

After Naruto got his earth scroll, he was instructed to go to one of the 44 gates. At the gate on Naruto's right was a team from Kumo and on the left was a team from Iwa.

'Just perfect' He commented. Soon the gates opened, showing that the second exam started, and the Genin jumped inside the forest. As Naruto was jumping through the forest, he thought how he would proceed.

The first option was that Naruto would rush the Kumo team, take their scroll and rush the tower in the middle of the forest where he would have finished the second part of the Chunin Exams. The second option was that the blond would do the same but with Iwa team. Of course, if Naruto was unlucky, he would have fight more then one team to get the heaven scroll, but the young Genin was sure that luck was on his side.

In the end, Naruto decided to take the first option, so he changed his course and run to where the Kumo team should be. After ten minutes of searching, the blond found three Ninjas from Kumo standing on a small clearing and after a few moments of listening, he knew that they were thinking about their strategy for the second stage of the exams.

The blond quickly formed a plan of action in his mind and then silently made his way towards a huge tree branch that was exactly above the team. The Namikaze molded Chakra in his feet to stand upside-down the branch and after a few seconds, he leaped with all his strength from the branch.

The Kumo Ninja's didn't know what hit them. One moment they were talking about the strategy and the second a blond kid landed on the only female of the team with such speed that the hit made her head hit the ground with such power that she had been instantly knocked out., but before any of her teammates could react, Naruto made several hand seals, too fast for any of the two to see them.

**"Suiton: Water Ball Jutsu!" **The blond Genin spat out a large and dense orb of water that hit one of the two Genin in the gut, making him gasp and fly away. The Genin who was hit stopped when his back hit a tree behind him with such strength that it made the trunk to explode. The pain from getting hit with the Jutsu combined with hitting the large tree with his back, made the Genin spat out a glob of blood and lose his consciousness.

By the time his teammate was knocked out, the third Genin took out a Ninjato and rushed Naruto who blocked the first overhead swing with two of his Kunai. The Kumo Genin tried to slash Naruto with a horizontal slash, but the blond boy ducked under it and tried to sweep the Kumo-nin from his feet. Unfortunately for Naruto, the other boy saw this and jumped over the sweep, but while he was still mid-air, Naruto showed off his agility and made a handstand while kicking his opponent under the chin.

The Konoha Ninja quickly followed by making a somersault to gain distance and went through a set of hand seals while the Kumo nin was still falling, stunned by the hit and unable to do anything.

**"Raiton: Lighting Shock Jutsu!" **The last Namikaze pushed his palms forward and two blue currents of lighting shot from them, electrocuting the Kumo Genin, who fell down on the ground, unconscious. The young blond then followed by quickly searching the three Ninja for the scroll he needed and after finding it on the girl on who he fell first, Naruto grinned as he pocketed a heaven scroll.

"Alright, now quickly to the tower and I've got the second stage complete," He said to himself and started to jump from branch to branch as fast as he could. "Maybe if I am lucky, I will beat Itachi's record," he added with a smirk and speeded up.

* * *

_**5 Days later**_

During Naruto's wait in the tower, the blond was able to learn that if there will be too many Genin left, they will make a preliminary on the day the second stage of the Exams end. So today when Naruto woke up, he stretched and warmed up, just in time when a Chunin came to the room he was waiting in and told him that the preliminaries will now take a place.

When the blond Genin entered the arena in the tower, he was surprised to see the Hokage with at least ten Jonin standing in front of all the teams were able to pass the second stage. When everyone was there, the Sandaime started his speech about how they have to do the preliminaries because of all the nobles and other important people who will come to watch the final stage of the Exams. The part that interested Naruto the most was when Hiruzen mentioned both Kazekage and Temari.

"Of course, Daymio's and nobles are the only important people coming to Konoha. The Yondaime Raikage, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, and the Yondaime Kazekage with his daughter will come to Konoha to watch the final stage," Hiruzen said with a small smile when he saw Naruto's eyes widen while a grin crept on the blond's face.

After the proctor told everyone the rules and a few people dropped out, because they were too tired or injured, he told all of them to go to the spectator balcony, where the different Jonin-Sensei of the teams who passed were waiting. The Blond Genin was surprised to see that both Itachi and Shisui were waiting there alongside the other Jonin-Sensei.

"Yo, Naruto, I heard that you broke Itachi's record," Shisui said, making Itachi's right eyebrow to twitch as he heard once _again _that his blond friend broke his old record. The said blond grinned and rubbed back of his head with an embarrassment blush while he chuckled slightly.

"Of course I did, I am awesome, after all," The Namikaze said cheekily and before they could continue their little chat, the proctor called the first match, but after looking at who was fighting, Naruto shifted his attention back to his friends. "So, what were you two doing while I was away?" The soon-to-be Chunin asked as he leaned on one of the walls.

"I have been training on my Taijutsu and spending some more time with Sasuke," The Uchiha Heir answered, surprising Naruto, who smiled after.

"Right, Sasuke, he is two now, right?" The blond asked getting a nod of confirmation from his friend. "What about you, Shisui?" The youngest member of the team asked, making the older Uchiha grin, somehow worrying the blond.

"I have spent the whole week getting girls to know," Shisui said proudly, making Naruto sweatdrop. "What?" Shisui asked after seeing his two younger friends faces, getting a sigh from Itachi and a shake of the head from Naruto. "I can't be the only one who hasn't a girlfriend on our team, I am the oldest of us after all," He commented with a smirk when he saw Naruto and Itachi to twitch.

"Temari is not my girlfriend!"

"Izumi is not my girlfriend!"

The two shouted in unison, causing Itachi to smirk even wider when everyone, and I mean everyone, even the ones who were fighting, to turn to the two boys who were blushing furiously. Of course, everyone went back to their business as soon as they turned to the team Shisui. Naruto sighed and leaned back on the wall.

"I hate you," Naruto said and watched as one of the fighters was carried away to the infirmary. The blond turned back to his black-haired friend when he heard him chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" The blond asked, looking irritated at Shisui, as he heard the proctor call the next two fighters in the arena somewhere in the background.

"Come on, Naruto, you should be happy, your little girlfriend is coming back to Konoha in about three weeks, a week before the third Stage and will stay for until the exams are over," Shisui said, making Naruto scowl at the older Uchiha for again saying that Temari was his girlfriend and turn around. Of course, at the moment the blond turned around, a smile spread across his face when he thought about Temari coming back.

"Will Namikaze Naruto and Yagami Kumiko come down here?" The Proctor said. The blond Genin didn't waste time and instantly jumped over the railing and waited for his opponent who took the stairs to come down. Once Kumiko entered the arena, Naruto quickly looked over him.

Kumiko was a Genin from Konoha. The older boy looked around twelve or thirteen, had short brown hair and dull green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and blue pants. As Naruto finished his analyze, he came to the conclusion that Kumiko was another Ninja who didn't have anything special and would probably only reach Chunin, but instead of working on the field, he will be someone like a librarian or Academy teacher.

Of crouse, even if Kumiko didn't look special, Naruto would take this seriously, like every fight, because in the Ninja world, the appearance could be very deceiving.

As soon as the proctor began the match, Kumiko jumped back to gain some distance between the two Genin. While Kumiko was in the air, he threw a dozen of Kunai at Naruto, who took out six Kunai and threw it so, that the six deflected the dozen of throwing knives. As soon as Kumiko touched the ground, he sped through a sequence of hand seals.

**"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" **He exhaled a huge orb of fire at Naruto, but the blond has seen bigger Fireballs. Let's not forget that the Fireball was slow enough for Naruto to go through hand seals at a more relaxed pace until he finished his sixteen hand seals which ended with the bird sign.

**"Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!" **Suddenly an orb of water surround Naruto and then reformed into a Dragon made of water, which glared at Kumiko with the intimidating yellow eyes. The two Jutsu clashed in the middle of the arena, but Naruto's Jutsu easily overpowered the one from the older Ninja, who had to jump away to avoid getting hit by the Jutsu.

When the older Genin landed, he threw a Shuriken at Naruto and made several hand seals. **"Ninpo: Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" **The single throwing star multiplied into forty and all flew at Naruto who made two hand seals and crouched as water started to surround him again.

**"Suiton: Water Wall Jutsu!"** The shuriken tried to penetrate the water defense, but not even a single one was able to get close to Naruto, thanks to the Jutsu which stopped all Shuriken in their tracks. The blond Genin saw that Kumiko was already panting, so he decided to finish the fight. Making on hand seal, the boy used Shunshin to disappeared and appeared two meters from his opponent.

The older genin had no time to be surprised as Naruto launched a barrage of punches and kicks which made Kumiko work overtime to block or dodge every one of them. After getting another kick blocked, Naruto smirked and started to launch his attacks a bit faster and faster and faster until they were nothing more then blurs to the other Genin.

After Naruto increased the speed of his attacks the second time, Kumiko wasn't able to block so many of them, which resulted in him getting hit and lose his focus on tracking the blond's attacks, which resulted into getting hit even more until he wasn't even able to lift his hand before he was hit. Thinking that enough was enough, Naruto ended the fight with a raising-kick to Kumiko's chin, which knocked the bot back.

During the onslaught of Naruto's attacks after the blond increased his speed third time, the brown-haired boy was almost unconscious, the only thing which kept him from being knocked out was the will to fight, but even with his will, he faltered when Naruto delivered the rising kick to his chin, which finally did the inevitable.

As soon as Kumiko hit the cold ground as a squad of medics, who were waiting since Naruto started to speed thing up, came and took the older Genin to the infirmary while the proctor called Naruto the winner. When the blond entered the balcony, he was congratulated by his two teammates, of course after Shisui teased Naruto about why he took the whole three minutes.

the trio didn't put too much attention to the next matches, instead, they talked about some regular things, so when the Hokage's voice told everyone to come down to get their number for the Final Stage bracket, Naruto was quite surprised that the preliminaries were already finished. After the blond got down with everyone who passed the preliminaries, a Jonin let them took pieces of papers which had numbers on them.

"Alright, so the matches for the final stage of the Chunin Exams are following," He said and everyone turned to the small board that the Jonin was standing next to.

1\. Match: Saburou of Konoha vs Noriko of Iwa

2\. Match: Nanami of Suna vs Naruto of Konoha

3\. Match: Ko of Konoha vs Hiroshi of Suna

4\. Match: Rikuto of Kumo vs Ichiro of Suna

"You will have one month to prepare for the final stage, which will be take in Great Leaf Arena. If there are no questions, you are all dismissed," Hiruzen said and turned to walk away.

* * *

**Next Chapter, I hope you like it.**

**If there are any questions regarding the story write them in the reviews and if I can allow to answer them, I will do it in the next Chapter.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Ja Ne!**


	6. Finals

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu"**

_'Flashbacks/ memories'_

_**"Summon/Biju talking"**_

_**'Summon/ Biju thinking'**_

**Naruto of the Flash Step**

**Chapter 6: Finals**

* * *

When the Sandaime Hokage told everyone about where the third stage of the Exams will take place, Naruto and his team rushed through the forest towards the Village. There was no particular reason why they were in such rush, maybe it was because they didn't want to meet any of the animals which lived in the forest. As soon as they left the forest, they relaxed, seeing how they were in no danger anymore.

Turning to his youngest teammate, Shisui asked. "So, Naruto, any plans for the month?" Itachi was also curious what the blond Genin would do, he himself remembers how he trained non-stop during the month break with his father and Shisui.

"Well, Ero-Sennin said that he will allow me to sign the Toad contract so I will be training summoning and fighting with the Toads for the first week. For the rest of the month, I will be completing my Jutsu with Ero-Sennin's help. And between training and resting, I will most likely meet with Temari-chan," Naruto said with a grin, getting a few snickers at how he addressed one of the legendary Sannin.

"So, what about a training session tonight evening?" Itachi asked as they walked into the more populated streets of Konoha. Naruto nodded with a grin at the notion of training, but Shisui shook his head, confusing the two younger Ninja. "Why can't you come, Shisui?" The Uchiha Heir asked.

"I can't train today evening since I have a date in at 6 p.m., and knowing that after every training session I am sore for the next few hours, I can't go," Shisui said with a cheeky grin, making Naruto rise an eyebrow while Itachi shook his head in disbelief. "What?" The older Uchiha asked.

"Isn't it like a fourth date, _this week_?" Itachi asked, making Naruto burst out in a laugh. The oldest member of team Shisui muttered something about 'disrespectful brats' making the blond Genin laugh even harder and even Itachi chuckled lightly.

After they calmed down, they walked through the Village streets and after a few minutes, they ended at Ichiraku's Ramen, where they decided to eat something. The trio ate their meals in comfortable silence until they heard two voices coming towards them. They recognized both of them.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival! I am sure that young Naruto-kun will like my gift more and thanks to it he will be able to fan his flames of youth even brighter!" The trio heard Guy's eccentric voice shout which was followed by Kakashi's sigh.

"Hmm? Have you said something, Guy?" The silver-haired Jonin asked, making the team Shisui laugh when they heard the green-spandex wearing Ninja shout something along the lines of Kakashi's attitude being too hip. The two Ninja soon entered the Ramen stand and Kakashi gave them an eye-smile. "Yo!" He greeted with a wave.

Of course, Guy's greeting was more... _youthful._

"Yosh! Young burning leaves of Konoha, I am the beautiful Green beast of Konoha, Might Guy, but you two can refer to me as the fan that will make yours fire of youth burn brighter! I am glad to finally meet the two teammates of youthful Naruto-kun!" The black-haired Chunin shouted while pumping his fist into the air. The two Uchiha sweatdropped and Itachi was sure that he saw literally fire shining in Guy's eyes.

"Yes," Naruto coughed in his hand. "these are Uchiha Itachi and Shisui," He introduced his two teammates, who nodded to the to Jonin. "So, what are you two doing here?" The blond asked as he leaned on the table. Kakashi gave him an eye-smile and took a small box from somewhere. He gave it to Naruto who looked at the ANBU who raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I decided to give you a small gift for breaking Itachi-san's record at the second stage of the Chunin Exams. Besides I don't think that I am the only one who has a gift for you and I don't mean Guy," The ANBU said, making Naruto smile and open the small box. Once he looked inside, his eyes widened as he took out a black face-mask, just like Kakashi's. "Congratulation," Kakashi said.

"Thanks, Kakashi-Nii!" Naruto said as he placed the mask on his face, it was a perfect fit.

"Of course there is one more gift, but only if you will become a Chunin," The Silver-haired Ninja said, making Naruto go through a list of things that he could get as a present in his mind.

"Young Naruto-kun, I also have a gift for you!" Guy shouted and took out another package. Naruto turned to the Chunin and raised an eyebrow.

"You said something, Guy?" The blond asked, causing both Gai and Kakashi to freeze. Gai was the first to react as he fell to his knees and started to cry and shout about Kakashi corrupting Naruto with the mask and the blond being too hip for his age. Meanwhile, Kakashi grinned under his mask and cheered with evil glee.

"Haha!" He laughed maniacally. "I have done it! I have a Clone of myself!" Kakashi stated, the three younger Shinobi watching this sweatdropped. A few minutes later, the two older Ninja calmed down and now it was Guy's turn to give a gift to the blond, now masked Genin. When the last Namikaze opened the box, he raised an eyebrow.

"A scroll?"The blond commented and unrolled it. As soon as he saw the title of the technique written in it, his eyes widened to unnatural proportions. "Guy, I can't take this!" The Genin said and tried to give the scroll to the Chunin, who gave Naruto thumbs-up and spoke, his voice full of conviction.

"Naruto-kun, if there is a single person I know that will not abuse this technique, I am sure it will be you. So I decided to entrust you with this, but bear in mind that it is a double-edged sword, so use it only when protecting something precious to you," Guy said and gave Naruto a grin and disappeared in Shunshin. Naruto's two teammates turned to the blond and asked in unison, meanwhile, Kakashi looked also curious.

"What is this technique?" The blond looked at them for a moment and started to close the scroll. Once he did this, he placed it back in the small box and sealed it in a sealing scroll.

"The Eight Inner Gates,"

* * *

_**Namikaze house**_

Sometime later, we find Naruto sitting in his house, or more exactly, he was sitting in his living room, watching tv and waiting for his godfather to come. The white-haired Sannin had told Naruto in his last letter that he would be coming today, but there was no sight of the Toad Sage.

The waiting blond groaned and lied on his sofa 'Where is this old pervert!' he shouted in his mind. After another boring ten minutes, the blond decided to do something. As he stood up, he considered what he would do. The first thing that came to his mind was to go train, but he reasoned that if he would go train now, he would be too tired later when his godfather came.

'Am I really this boring?' He asked himself as he couldn't find another thing then training to do to spent time waiting for the Sannin. After a few more moments of thinking, the blond Genin decided to think what others would do. 'Hmm... Obaa-san would drink sake or gamble, too young. Shisui would go out to meet someone, have to wait. Itachi would spend time with Sasuke, have no siblings. Ero-Sennin would go peek at girls to write those books of his, pervert' The blond listed in his mind.

"That's it!" He grinned and went to his study. "I can write a book, it gotta be easy," He reassured himself. When he entered the room, he took a seat at the large oak desk, opened a drawer in which he held paper and the opened a second drawer where he held his brushes and everything else to write. "Let's see...," The blond started to write and didn't even know when the whole day passed as he spends the whole afternoon at his desk.

Later in the night, long after midnight, when Jiraiya entered the study, he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw his godson sleeping with his face on a few sheets of papers under him and a brush in his hand.

* * *

_**Next day**_

Today morning after Naruto woke up, he was surprised that Jiraiya was at home, but he shrugged it off and went to make himself some breakfast. After this, the two headed to the backyard where The Sannin took out a package and gave it to the surprised Naruto.

"Come on, open it, you are gonna like it," The white-haired Ninja said as he waited for Naruto's reaction. The blond didn't wait too long as he opened the package and his eyes widened when he saw what was inside. Inside the package was a short-sleeved haori, exactly like his fathers. The only thing that different was the color.

Minato's Haori was white with red flames at the bottom, where Naruto's haori was dark red with black flames at the bottom and the Namikaze crest displayed on the back. The blond Genin quickly put on the new Haori and made a few experimental kata's to see how it feels to fight in the Haori. A few moments later, the blond turned back to Jiraiya and flashed him a huge grin. "Thanks, Ero-Sennin, but let's train! I waited for the whole day yesterday!" Naruto shouted in frustration, making Jiraiya face fault and grumble something about disrespectful Brats.

Nevertheless, the Legendary Pervert took out the scroll on his back and unrolled in on the ground, in front of Naruto. The larger man pointed at one of the free squares. "Sign here with your blood," He said, making Naruto cut his finger and write his name, 'Namikaze Naruto' right next to his father. "Alright, here are the seals," The Toad hermit said and made five hand seals at a quick pace, fast enough to make most Chunin unable to see them.

Of course, Naruto went through the same hand seals at the same speed only a second after Jiraiya finished. The last Namikaze had gone through the sequence a few more time to make sure he remembered the hand seals and then nodded to his Godfather. The larger man then proceeded to explain that to summon he had to push a large amount of Chakra into his palms after using some of his own blood and then place them at the ground.

After hearing the Toad Sage explain how the summoning works and how to do it, the blond smeared some blood on his palm and made the hand seals needed for the Jutsu. He then pushed a lot Chakra into his right palm and placed it on the ground.

**"Summoning Jutsu!" **he stated and in a puff of smoke, a little orange Toad appeared. The amphibian looked around until he spotted the twitching Naruto and surprised Jiraiya and then waved at them with a smile.

_**"Yo, do you have some sweats?" **_He asked, making the blond sigh and then point towards his house.

"Yeah, go search in the kitchen. By the way, my name is Naruto, new Toad summoner," Naruto introduced himself with a friendly smile, making the Toad to grin.

**_"My name is Gamakichi, son of Gamabunta and brother of Gamatatsu," _**The orange Toad said and then started to jump towards Naruto's kitchen. After the Toad was away, the blond turned to his godfather and shrugged.

"Let's continue,"

* * *

_**Chunin Exams Arena**_

The blond Genin was standing in the middle of the arena with another six Genin. As Naruto looked around, he couldn't help but be a bit nervous. It was not the crowd of hundreds if not thousand people who made him nervous, no. It's were the four powerful leaders who were looking on the eight Genin from the seats in the Kage booth that made Naruto sweat.

After all, it is not every day that you stand in front of the Hokage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, and Raikage and have to fight to demonstrate your Village power. Not to mention that somewhere in the crown were his godparents, Temari-chan, his two teammates and Kakashi with his friends. It would be embarrassing to lose in front of them all, especially after all the training he had done and all the praise he got for being a prodigy.

Well, there was no backing down now, especially when the Sandaime Hokage stood up and started his welcoming speech, during which the blond Genin thought about what he did when Temari came. The two spend the whole week together, either playing or making some light training since Temari started her Ninja training when she came back to Suna. The two kids also spend some time thinking about ideas for Naruto's book

"The first fight between Saburou of Konoha and Noriko of Iwa will start in a moment. Everyone else please go to the waiting area," The proctor said and the xis Genin went to the balcony which was under the Kage booth. Soon the fight started and Naruto, who was leaning on the wall, watched to gain as much information as he could.

The fight was brief, Saburou was a Kenjutsu fighter with a few Genjutsu, but Noriko used a Jutsu that created a Chakra-enhanced Stone armor around her body, making the Konoha Genin unable to penetrate it. The Iwa-nin finished the match with a powerful kick to Saburou's torso, showing that either the armor had given her a power boost or that she had so much natural strength.

Soon the second match was called, making the blond a bit more stressed than before, but nevertheless, he appeared at the middle of the arena, making the whole arena to erupt into cheers. He heard a group of teenage girls call him a 'cutie' and when he looked over to Temari, he saw her twitch and being held down by Baki, her escort.

Of course, he also saw a few girls his age look at him with blushes. It was no surprise when the boy was wearing a black face-mask with a black long-sleeved muscle shirt and black Shinobi pants. Over this, he was wearing his new Haori and on his hands were black Ninja gloves with a metal plate on them. His Hitai-ate was safely tied around his forehead.

As Naruto watched his opponent come to the arena, he saw that she wore a simple black battle Kimono. The girl had short brown hair and black eyes. Over her right shoulder peeked a Ninjato.

"Nanami of Suna vs Naruto of Konoha, begin!" The proctor jumped away after beginning the fight.

The blond Genin jumped a bit back and made several hand seals while he was still mid-air.

**"Raiton: Pale Lighting," **A white and thin stream of lighting shot from Naruto's fingertips and flew at his opponent, who moved her head just in time for the Jutsu to cut her hair. She looked with wide eyes at Naruto and then they narrowed. She unsheathed her Ninjato and rushed at her opponent. Seeing his opponent coming to him, the blond smirked and made a single hand seal.

**Suiton: Watergun Jutsu," **Naruto made a pistol from his right hand and shot a small, but fast and powerful ball of water at his opponent who used her blade to deflect the attack. After feeling the attack stop, she looked at her blade and her eyes widened when she saw that it had a dent in it. there was only one thought in her mind.

'Good thing I used my Chakra to reinforce my Ninjato' She told herself and rushed at the blond again. This time, the last Namikaze took out two Kunai and waited for her. When Nanami was close, she tried to stab the blond, but he parried her attack with one of his Kunai and countered with a slash at her face with the other Kunai.

The Suna-nin was able to tilt her head back to avoid getting cut. She made a pirouette and launched an overhead slash at the blond who sidestepped the attack. Nanami followed by trying to sweep Naruto's feet from under him, but he somersaulted backward and while he was in the air, he threw two of his Kunai at her.

the girl was surprised by the attack and too close to her opponent to be able to block both of them. She decided to block the one which was flying at her face while getting hit with the second which impaled her right thigh, making the Suna Kunoichi to hiss in pain. Without a second thought, she ripped the Kunai out and threw it back at Naruto who caught it and smirked at his opponent, making her growl in irritation.

The blond rushed at his opponent and launched a right hook which the Kunoichi blocked and tried to counter with a horizontal slash, but Naruto used his palm to hit her wrist, stopping the blade and making her drop the blade. She tried to duck and take the sword back, but she had to roll back when Naruto tried to kneel her in the face.

The blond placed his foot under the blade and threw it behind him, making the Kunoichi tsk in annoyance. Nanami rushed at the blond and launched a spinning-kick, but Naruto caught her ankle and threw her over his shoulder, surprising the girl. She corrected herself in the air and landed in a crouch, but had to roll to the side to avoid Naruto's Ax-kick.

She launched a rising kick to Naruto's chin, which sends him flying into the air, but to everyone's surprise, he made a pirouette in the air and threw a Kunai at her face. The brown-haired girl had enough time to move to the side but still got a small slice on her cheek. She made several hand seals and inhaled air.

**"Futon: Air Bullets Jutsu!" **She exhaled a dozen of small, but deadly orbs of wind at Naruto, who brought his hand in front him to cover his face and vitals. The blond got hit a few times and when he landed, he saw that he was bleeding slightly from the small wounds. THe looked over to his smirking opponent and made a single hand seal and then rushed once more at her.

Nanami tensed as she saw the blond Shinobi come at her. he appeared in front of her and launched a right jab at her face and she moved to block the attack, but at the last moment, he suddenly disappeared and appeared behind her, shocking the crowd. He launched an uppercut to her tailbone, making her gasp in pain as she felt him hit her.

The attack made her unable to defend against his next attack, which was a back kick to her back, which made her stumble forward, but before she could do something, Naruto appeared in front her with a rising kick to her chin which sends her into the air. the blond finished his combo by appearing above her and executing an Ax-kick to her gut, making her gasp for air and hit the ground, painfully.

"Winner, Naruto of Konoha!" The proctor shouted and the whole crowd erupted into cheers, everyone cheering for the blond who grinned and bowed to the four Kages and went back to the balcony.

* * *

_**Kage booth**_

"So that is the son of the Yellow Flash, interesting," The Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki, mused while appraising the blond who was walking back to the balcony. They heard a grunt and turned to the Yondaime Raikage, Ai.

"This kid is fast for his age, even if he was holding back with those seals that Minato created," The Raikage stated, making Hiruzen smile slightly. It wasn't known fact, but both Ai and Minato became good friends and rivals after the war, so it was obvious that the black-skinned man would be interested in his friend's child's development.

"Which seals do you mean, Raikage-dono?" Rasa asked the bulky man. Ai smirked and turned back to the arena.

"Gravity seals, Minato created them to train speed and reaction time of the user. When the user places a Gravity Seal on them, the whole body is pushed down by the gravity making it harder to walk and fight. There are ten levels of the seal and if I remember right, Minato was on the ninth when we last met, two weeks before the Kyuubi attack," Ai informed.

Before any more questions could be asked, the next match started.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

The blond Genin watched the fight between a Hyuga Clan Main branch member and a puppeteer from Suna. The fight lasted longer than the first but was shorter than the second. Ko, the Hyuga, found out that Hiroshi was hiding in the trees and that the Hyuga was fighting a puppet. Soon the fight changed into a game of catch.

Ko was running after his real opponent while being chased by the puppet who had no long-range weapons so it had to get close. After about two minutes, Ko was able to substitute with a branch next to the puppeteer and then used Juken to win the fight.

The fourth fight occurred soon. This battle was between a dark-skinned Kumo-nin, Rikuto who was a Ninjutsu specialist vs a red-haired Suna-nin, Ichiro who also was a Ninjutsu specialist. The two shot a Jutsu after Jutsu at each other, trying to overpower the opponent.

If Naruto had to describe the fight, it would be flashy. Of course, it would be an amazing battle for a civilian who came to watch Ninjas to exhale fire and shot lightning from their hands, but for a Ninja, it was simply boring. Why, because none of the used Jutsu was close to hitting their opponent. None of the two fighters got a single hit on the other and the fight ended with both of them falling unconscious because of Chakra exhaustion.

The fight ended in a draw and it was Naruto's time to fight the Kunoichi from Iwa.

The two stood in front of each other, waiting for the proctor to start the match. As Naruto observed his opponent, he saw her finger twitch slightly, indicating that at the moment the match starts, she will start doing hand seals and is preparing herself. Of course, if anyone other then Naruto would fight her, they would attack her to stop her from doing her Jutsu, but Naruto had others plans.

"Begin!" The proctor started the match and true to Naruto's observation, Noriko jumped back and made several hand seals.

**"Doton: Stone Armor Jutsu!"** She shouted and as soon as she touched the ground, the stones from the ground shrouded around her, creating an armor, which protected everything besides her face. She looked to where her opponent was and was slightly surprised to see Naruto waiting for her with his hand crossed.

"Aren't you gonna do anything?" She asked a bit irritated, Naruto narrowed his eyes and unfolded his hands and started walking towards her.

"How hard is it to destroy this armor?" He asked and suddenly stopped in his tracks. The girl scoffed and took a fighting stance.

"You will have to find out yourself, of course, if you can," She said arrogantly, making the blond smirk.

"I intend to," he said and suddenly his expression turned into fully serious. "Don't blink or you gonna miss it," He stated, making her wary. Up in the Kage booth, both Raikage and Tsuchikage gasped as they heard the blond say this. Hiruzen turned to them and asked what happened.

"It was the same phrase his father said before using the Hiraishin against a legion of Iwa-nin's," Tsuchikage said bitterly. Everyone turned to see what the last Namikaze would do.

"Come, aren't you gonna do anything?" She asked and was about to rush Naruto, but then everyone in the arena felt the large output of Chakra. Suddenly Naruto disappeared and appeared again in front of Noriko with a Rasengan in his right palm.

Before the girl could move, the Konoha Genin shoved his Jutsu into her torso, reaping her armor and sending her into one of the station walls. The proctor ran to her to check her pulse and sighed when she was only unconscious. Before he could announce the blond the winner, they all heard the blond to groan.

"Damn, using a substitution at this speed without any hand seals and with a Kunai surely puts a strain on Chakra coils," He said and turned back to where he was standing. Everyone in the audience looked to the same place and indeed, they saw a Kunai there. "man, I am lucky that I left it there in the last fight," He said with a laugh. Practically everyone could hear the Iwa and Kumo Ninja sign in relief after hearing that it wasn't the dreaded Jutsu of the Yondiame Hokage.

"Winner, Naruto of Konoha!" The Proctor said. they made five minutes of pause between the last match and after the break was the fight that everyone was waiting for.

"Namikaze Naruto vs Hyuga Ko, begin!"

For a few tense moments, there was an absolute silence until both of the fighters rushed at each other and met in the middle fo the arena. The two engaged in a heated Taijutsu fight which for a civilian was nothing more than two blurs, but an experienced Shinobi saw that the two launched punches and kicks after blocks and dodges.

Naruto blocked a palm strike to his shoulder and launched a roundhouse kick, which ko blocked with a raised knee. The Hyuga then countered with a double palm strike to Naruto's shoulder by the boy dropped low and tried a sweep kick. The Hyuga jumped over it and launched and side-kick to Naruto who blocked with both hands.

The Namikaze feinted a right hook, but at the moment he was about to hit, he placed his hand on the ground and made a raising kick to Ko's unguarded chin. A second before the attack could hit, Ko started to spin and expel Chakra from his tenketsu. A Dome of Chakra surrounded him and shot Naruto back.

**"Hakkesho Kaiten!" **The blond Genin rightened himself in the air and landed in a crouch. Soon the dome vanished, showing a smirking Ko. "Give up, this is the Hyuga Clan's ultimate defense, there is no way to get through it," The Hyuga boasted, making the blond to scoff.

"So you are so sure that no attack can penetrate Kaiten?" The blond asked and after a nod, he continued with a smirk. "Then let's make a wager, let me use one Jutsu to try to get through your defense and I fail, I will forfeit, what do you say?" the blond asked and laughed inwardly when he saw the Hyuga to nod with an arrogant smirk.

"Bring it," He Pale-eyed Ninja said and prepared himself. Naruto looked over to the Kage booth and grinned. he then proceeds to flex his right shoulder and breathed out. Naruto went through four hand seals at a slow pace and when he finished with the Monkey seal, he caught his right wrist with his left hand and started to push Chakra into the palm.

A second later, everyone in the arena could see _crimson _lighting form in Naruto's hand. The lighting started to dance around his hand, but everyone could see that Naruto had full control over it. If the color would be blue, many would think that it was the Raikiri. **"Suzaku," **The blond said and rushed at the Hyuga who started to spin.

**"Kaiten!"**

**"****Shuiroken****!"**

The two Jutsu clashed for domination for a few seconds until Naruto's crimson blade easily cut through the Chakra and impaled the Hyuga deep into his right shoulder. The Hyuga cried out in pain, but before he could do anything, Naruto hit him in the back of the neck and ripped his arm form the Hyuga's shoulder.

"Winner, Namikaze Naruto!"

* * *

**Suzaku: Crimson Punishment, A-Ranked **

**Next Chapter, I hope you like it.**

**If there are any questions regarding the story write them in the reviews and if I can allow to answer them, I will do it in the next Chapter.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Ja Ne!**


	7. Promotions

**Yo, I wanted to clear something very quickly.**

**1 US dollar is 50 Ryo in this story.**

**D-Rank Mission pay: 5'000 Ryo(100$)- 50'000 Ryo(1'000$)**

**C-Rank Mission pay: 30'000 Ryo(600$)- 100'000 Ryo(2'000$)**

**B-Rank Mission pay: 150'000 Ryo(3'000$)- 200'000 Ryo(4'000$)**

**A-Rank Mission pay: 150'000 Ryo(3'000$)- 1'000'000 Ryo (20'000$)**

**S-Rank Mission pay: 1'000'000 Ryo(20'000$)**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu"**

_'Flashbacks/ memories'_

_**"Summon/Biju talking"**_

_**'Summon/ Biju thinking'**_

**Naruto of the Flash Step**

**Chapter 7: Promotions**

* * *

"Winner, Namikaze Naruto!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as everyone in the stadium started to applaud for the blond who grinned and waved to the audience. Naruto turned then to the four leaders and gave a respectful bow to the before exiting the arena. As soon as he entered the locker room, he was greeted with Shisui, Itachi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Temari.

Up in the Kage booth, the four leaders were talking with one another about the blond genin.

"Crimson blade, huh?" the Tsuchikage mused as he watched the blond bow and leave the arena. Seeing Onoki so inspired by the technique, Hiruzen couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Exactly, it took only three weeks for young Naruto to create this Jutsu," The old Monkey summoner said. Of course, he knew that it was the time that Naruto needed with Shadow Clones, but the Sandaime Tsuchikage didn't need to know this, right?

The Jinton user looked wide eyes at the back of the retreating blond as he thought to himself. 'Interesting, every time I hear about the boy, he is even more interesting,' The old man said himself as a cruel smirk found way on his face. Of course, no other Kage saw the smirk.

"Hn, how strong is the Jutsu, Hokage-dono?" A asked with a grin as he for a moment saw Minato instead of Naruto. The Yondaime Raikage couldn't help but grin as he saw the blond. He was so similar to Minato that it was scary. Besides he was strong, very strong for his age. He dares say that stronger then Minato was at his age.

If the young Namikaze would be gaining strength as he does now, then in a few years he would be a worthy rival for A. The thought of having another rivalry like the one with Minato made the Raikage grin with glee.

"Naruto-kun and Kakashi-kun stated that it was stronger then Chidori, which is an A-Ranked Jutsu, but it is not an S-Rank technique yet. They both told me that it was a high A-Rank Jutsu and Naruto has already a few theories about how to improve this technique to an S-Rank level," The old Monkey said proudly. Rasa who until now was quietly hummed softly.

"The boy got strong, very strong. An interesting boy he is, a true prodigy," The red-haired Kage muttered as various plans created in his mind. 'Temari and he are relatively close, maybe I will be able to schedule a training trip for the two of them, it would benefit not only Temari but also the alliance, showing that we trust each other enough to send our Ninja to train together,' The Yondaime Kazekage mused in his mind.

* * *

_**Locker room**_

"Good job, Naruto!" The blond heard his godfather voice as the white-haired sage hit the boy on the back, causing the blond to stumble forward. The Toad Sage laughed seeing the young Namikaze glare at him.

"Naruto! So that was what you hid from us? That Jutsu was badass!" The older Uchiha from his team stated with a grin while congratulating his teammate.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun," Temari said and gave the blond a hug, making the said blond to blush and stutter his thanks. Unbeknown to the two, Jiraiya and Tsunade threw each other a glance.

"Alright, I think that a celebration is in order, don't you think?" Tsunade asked rhetorically and a few minutes later the group of seven left the arena, going towards the Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate Naruto's victory at the tournament. Somewhere on the road, they also met up with Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai.

The group spends some time at the Ramen bar, eating, talking and relaxing, but of course, all that is good must come to an end, so the evening came and everyone had to go back to their usual lives. Kakashi went back to his home to read his books, Jiraiya went to peek at hot springs, Tsunade went for her night shift at the hospital, Guy ran out shouting something about 'power of youth'.

Asuma and Kurenai went to a bar to meet their other friends, while Itachi and Shisui went back to the Uchiha compound to train some. Naruto would normally go with them but he saw that Temari would be left alone, so he decided to spend time with her since he didn't know when she would go back home to Suna. So when the two of them were alone, the Blond Genin invited Temari over to him.

The two spend the whole evening either watching tv or playing together while eating various snacks that Naruto had at home. After what seemed like hours of playing together, the two decided to watch one last move before going to sleep, but because of the comfortable sofa they were sitting on, or maybe because the comfortable position the two were, with the two cuddlings together, the two blondes fell asleep.

This was also the position an ANBU, who was supposed to fetch them, found the two in. Of course, the ANBU would be someone who would know Naruto or Temari.

As Kakashi watched the two blondes cuddle, he couldn't help but let out a quiet perverted giggle and take a quick picture. 'A great blackmail material, you're the guy, Kakashi,' He thought and giggled once more before waking the two kids. The silver-haired ANBU shook the two kids by their shoulders, waking the two.

"Wakie, Wakie, kids," Kakashi said but his hand was slapped back by Temari who hugged Naruto like a teddy bear. After seeing the two in this position, the teenage ANBU couldn't help but take another photo. 'Oh yes! You sure are the guy, Kakashi,' The Sharingan user mused in his head before sighing.

"I hate to wake you up, but Hokage-sama and Kazekage-sama have requested the two," He said and made three hand seals. "So Wake up! **Suiton: Wake the hell up Jutsu!**" Kakashi spat out a stream of cold, very cold water at the two kids, waking them and making them shriek.

"Kakashi-Nii you bastard!" The young Genin shouted as he jumped up and stuck to the ceiling to avoid the stream of water.

"Gah! I am awake now!" Temari cried out and jumped behind the sofa to find cover from the cold water.

"Now, that finally both of you are awake, Hokage-sama and Kazekage-sama have requested the two of you in the Hokage office in thirty minutes," The silver-haired Jonin said and used Shunshin when a barrage of Shuriken flew at him from the ceiling. After seeing that his older brother figure is away, the blond Genin jumped from the ceiling and landed next to Temari.

"Sorry, Temari-chan, I hate it when he does it. Let's get prepared, we need to be in Hokage-sama's office in twenty minutes," The blue-eyed boy said and was about to go upstairs to get some clothes when Temari stopped him. the blond boy turned around and saw that his fellow blond was blushing and looking down. "Something wrong, Temari-chan?" He asked.

"W-Well, I am a bit hungry, but I am bad at cooking, can you make breakfast?" She asked, still looking down. Naruto looked at her strangely and then shrugged and turned to the kitchen.

"Sure, Temari-chan, the breakfast will be ready in ten minutes," The last Namikaze said and went to prepare some food. The teal-eyed girl looked at him for a moment and then muttered something about 'Everyone doing what she wanted' with a grin.

* * *

_**30 minutes later, Hokage office**_

After the two ate breakfast, the two blondes went to the Hokage office where they were supposed to meet with Rasa and Hiruzen. When the two kids entered the office, they saw both Kages sitting and drinking tea. When Hiruzen lifted his gaze to the door, he saw Naruto clad only in his black long-sleeved shirt and black pants and Temari wearing a teal green Kimono with a flower design on it.

"Ah, young Naruto, young Temari, how good that you two came, we have some things to discuss," Hiruzen said with a grandfatherly smile as the two blondes stood in front of him and Rasa. "First thing is that I want to congratulate you, Namikaze Naruto on winning the Chunin exams tournament and being promoted to the rank of Chunin. Do you accept the promotion?" The old monkey asked as Naruto bowed to him with a smile.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I accept," The fresh Chunin said and put his new Chunin vest over his black shirt. Naruto then looked at the Sarutobi when he saw the old man hand him a black-covered book. "What is it, Hokage-sama?" The boy asked as he took the book.

"That is the newest released Bingo book, page 420," The old man said a took a sip of his tea. The blue-eyed boy opened the book and started to read while Temari looked over his shoulder.

* * *

**Bingo book entry- 8639**

**Name: Namikaze Naruto**

**Nicknames: Naruto of the Crimson blade**

**Village: Konohagakure**

**Rank: Chunin**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 6**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Hair Color: Golden-blond**

**Appearance: Usually wears black outfits with a red Haori with black flames**

**Relatives: Namikaze Minato (Father), Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina (Mother), Jiraiya of the Sannin (Godfather), Senju Tsunade (Godmother)**

**Abilities: **

**-Ninjutsu: Showed significant skill in this art. Has huge Chakra reserves for someone his age. Chunin level.**

**-Taijutsu: Uses Kunai with his Taijutsu fights. Faster than most Chunin and some Jonin. Jonin Level.**

**-Genjutsu: Unkown. Showed great Chakra control. **

**-Fuinjutsu: Unknown. Stay cautious.**

**-Kenjutsu: Unknown.**

**Known Elements: Raiton, Suiton**

**Threat: C-Rank**

**Bounty: Iwa: 1'200'000 Dead, ****1'500'000 Alive**

**Note: This little midget literally cut through a dome of pure, rotating Chakra, and then cut right into a Hyuga's shoulder, knocked him out and then walk as nothing happened.**

* * *

"Wow," Naruto said after reading his own entry in the book. "I am worth over an S-Ranked mission," he said and turned to the Sandaime Hokage. "Ne, Hokage-sama how big is your bounty?" Naruto asked making the old man chuckle and lean back in his seat.

"My bounty is worth 150'000'000 Ryo," He said and started to laugh when he saw Naruto's and Temari's faces. "As good as talking with you is, we have some more matters we have to talk about," He said, making Naruto adopt his 'Ninja mask'. "Naruto, there is no easy way to tell you this, but there will be no more Team Shusui," Hiruzen said and watched as a few emotions flew through Naruto's face. Finally, he asked.

"Why?" The blond questioned.

"Shisui will be joining ANBU next week and Itachi has to join the Uchiha police force like every Uchiha for at least a year," The old monkey summoner answered and watched as Naruto's eyes widened and then returned to their normal proportions.

"What about me, Hokage-sama?" The last Namikaze asked his leader making the mand walk over to his desk and take out a scroll.

"Chunin Namikaze Naruto, I have a long-term S-Ranked mission which only you will be able to fulfill. You will be given more information if you accept, then do you accept the mission?" The Sandaime Hokage said in his business voice, making sure that Naruto understood the importance of this mission. The blond in question nodded his head without hesitation.

"I accept, Hokage-sama," Naruto said and watched as a grin formed on Hiruzen's face.

"Very well, you will be going on a one-year training trip with Hatake Kakashi and Sabaku no Temari. Jiraiya will also drop from time to time. You will travel around Fire country and train under Kakashi's tutelage and after a year you will come back," The old Monkey said, making Naruto look at him with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Huh,"

* * *

**Hello, first I want to apologize for the delay but I had so many things to do and found no time to write. I will try to make up now that I have holidays.**

**There is a question regarding the story, do you want for Naruto to have a bloodline? If yes then please send which one you would want to see and I will try to implant it into the story.**

**Thanks for reading, Ja Ne!**


	8. Death

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu"**

_'Flashbacks/ memories'_

_**"Summon/Biju talking"**_

_**'Summon/ Biju thinking'**_

**Naruto of the Flash Step**

**Chapter 8: Death**

* * *

Three figures could be seen standing in front of the great gate of Konoha. On closer inspection, one of them was a blond boy wearing a Haori who was reading a scroll, a blond girl who was wearing a Kimono and was reading a book and the last was a teenager who was wearing regular Konoha Jonin outfit and was reading an orange book while giggling from time to time.

Suddenly the gates opened, allowing the three to leave the Village. The small group didn't seem in a hurry since they walked through the forest around Konoha at civilian pace. After about two hours of walking, the oldest person from the group stopped on clearing and sat under a tree. The two blondes looked at each other and then at the silver-haired one.

"Ne, Kakashi-Nii, what are you doing?" Asked the boy. Kakashi looked from his book and gave Naruto an eye-smile.

"Well, this is training ground 86, its the most away training ground from Konoha. We will be staying here for at least a month to train Temari-san in the basics since she just entered the academy and she isn't an ultra-super-prodigy child like you," Kakashi said and turned back to his book. "Pack out your tents, we will begin to train in an hour," the teenager said.

"What about your tent, Kakashi-san?" Temari asked, making Kakashi point to his left, his eye not leaving his small book. The two blondes looked over to where he was pointing and their eyes bulged in surprise when they saw a tent already prepared. "When have you done this?" She asked the young Jonin who gave them an eye-smile.

"That's a secret," He said, making the two blondes grumble and go to prepare their own tents. One hour later, the three were standing in the middle of the clearing.

"Naruto, for now, I will be focusing on Temari so she can progress faster with the basics, okay?" He asked and got a nod from his younger brother. "Alright, then you are free to learn Fuinjutsu for now, I will show you a Jutsu alter so you can practice," Kakashi said and the blond Chunin nodded and went back to his tent. "So, we will begin with-" Kakashi was cut off when both of them heard the sound of summoning. They both looked to where Naruto was and saw a room.

They both watched as the door opened and Naruto came out with a satisfied grin on his face. The blond Chunin saw the dumbfounded looks he was getting from his two companions and rubbed back of his neck.

"Sorry, Kakashi-Nii, Temari-chan, forgot to tell you that I took my study with me so I could learn Fuinjutsu more effectively," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"If you took a whole room, why didn't you bring the whole house with you?" Temari asked, a bit irritated. "We could be sleeping in your house and not in tents," She added. The Chunin looked at her puzzled.

"Who would bring a whole house with him for a training trip? It's stupid," Naruto answered his own question like it was something that everyone should know. His two training companions looked at his with sweatdrops.

'Right, who would take the whole house with him for training trip?' They thought at the same time.

* * *

_**One week later**_

One week has passed since they began their training trip and Kakashi was pleasantly surprised. While Temari wasn't a super-ultra prodigy like Naruto, she was learning very fast. The blond girl made big progress in only a week. She went from an untrained civilian girl to an at least second-year student at Konoha Ninja academy.

Currently, the blond Suna girl was sitting on a chair that Naruto unsealed from one of his scrolls and was relaxing after her Taijutsu training session with Kakashi. The silver-haired teenager was a slave-driver when it came to her training because as he said, he wanted to make them as strong as possible in this one year.

The said cyclops has gone fishing their dinner, leaving the two blondes alone. Temari really didn't know why Kakashi wanted to go fishing if he had a Village not ten minutes from their location. Maybe it had something to do with this orange book.

Well, either way, she and Naruto were alone at their clearing, so she decided to learn more about Suna history, seeing how Naruto wouldn't be able to talk to her as he was working on his seals. That was the only thing that irritated Temari. Normally, she and Naruto would talk and play the whole time, but when he started to work on his seals, it was like he wasn't even with them.

The Suna princess herd rustling of leaves and turned to where it came from, but she hasn't seen anything. She decided to ignore it and started to read her book again. At least until she herds someone land on the grass. She turned to where it comes from to see how much fish Kakashi had caught today, but her eyes widened when she saw that it wasn't their Sensei.

Before she stood a man who hands short brown hair, black eyes and his mouth was twisted into a permanent grin, which in Temari opinion looked scary. He was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt, pants of the same color and a brown flack Jacket. She looked at his forehead and paled. There it was, the Iwagakure Hitai-ate.

As soon as he felt the new Chakra enter the clearing, Naruto appeared next to Temari with two Kunai in his hand, ready to fight whoever it was. As he looked at the man, he tried to remember who the Iwa-nin was. Suddenly it clicked and he remembers the man from the Bingo Book.

"Akira of Iwagakure, B-ranked Special Jonin who is known from his great teamwork with his two twin brothers. I can't sense them, have they left you alone?" The blond Chunin asked, making the Iwa-nin laugh. Naruto narrowed his eyes when he heard his opponent laugh at him.

"Oh my, I am famous even in the shitty Village of yours. And to answer your question, no, they are probably killing your Sensei by now," Akira taunted but was disappointed when he saw no reaction from Naruto and Temari.

"What do you what from us?" Naruto asked and when the special Jonin started to talk, he whispered to Temari. "Temari-chan, stand back," He commanded and the other blond nodded slightly.

"Well, Tsuchikage-sama thought that a Kage's child being alone so far from her Village is bad, so he tasked me and my brothers with delivering Kazekage's daughter to him, so he can escort her back to Suna," Akira lied and then narrowed his eyes. "Alright brat, give me the girl or you are gonna do this the hard way," Akira threatened.

The last Namikaze over his shoulder to Temari and nodded, making her nod back and start to ran away. The Iwa-nin growled and threw a single Kunai at Temari's back, which was blocked by a Shuriken which was the thrown by Naruto. "Your fight is with me," Naruto said and threw the other Kunai at his opponent, making hand seals.

**"Ninpou: Shadow Kunai Clone Jutsu!" **The single Kunai multiplied into a dozen, all of them flying towards the brown-haired Ninja who hastily made two hand seals and poofed away, revealing a log implied with Kunai. Akira studied the blond boy with narrowed eyes.

'What's with the kid? Blond hair, blue eyes, black shirt, and pants... goddamit, how could I forget it!' Akira shouted at himself in his mind and jumped out of the tree he was sitting on. He landed in front of Naruto and gained a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"So you are this Namikaze brat everyone is talking about?" Akira asked rhetorically and rushed at Naruto with the intent of a Taijutsu fight. "Let's see if you live up to your reputation!" He shouted and launched and roundhouse kick at Naruto, under which the blond ducked, but had to roll back to avoid the following ax-kick.

The blond Chunin quickly rolled back to his feet and blocked a right hook to his temple. As soon as he blocked, he tried to counter with an uppercut to Akira's gut, but the special Jonin caught Naruto's wrist and kneed the blond in the face, making Naruto stumble back a few steps before he had to move his head to the side to avoid a straight jab to his face.

The jab was obviously a distraction because as soon as Naruto moved his head to the side, his face was met with the Iwa-nin's foot. The kick sends the blond Chunin three meters away. Naruto rolled for a few seconds and stopped at as his back touched a tree. 'Dammit, think Naruto! What do you remember about him?' The blond asked himself and slowly started to rise to his feet.

Suddenly NAruto's eyes widened when he remembered a part of the note in the bingo book. 'Each of the brothers is powerful in one of the main Ninja arts. Akira's strength is..."

"Genjutsu! Kai!" Naruto said, making the ram seal. Suddenly the world started to vanish until Naruto found himself staring at Akira, Temari still at his side. The blond Chunin was about to tell Temrai to run away, but fell to his knees and started panting. "Damn," The blond cursed quietly and slowly raised to his feet again.

"naruto-kun, are you alright?"Temari asked, seeing her best friend suddenly drop to his knees. The blond boy gave her a grin and stood up.

"Don't worry about me, Temari-chan. Go, I got this," The Chunin reassured, making the Suna princess to nod uncertainly and then run away from the fight. The blond narrowed his eyes at Akira, who was grinning smugly.

"So, you broke out of this Genjutsu? Not bad, not bad at all," Akira stated and took out a Kunai. "But let me tell you because my Genjutsu is powerful doesn't mean that my Tai-or Ninjutsu is weak!" He shouted and threw the single Kuani at Naruto who jumped to the side, but as soon as his feet touched the ground, he heard Akira shout.

**"Doton: Mud Dragon Jutsu!" **A brown dragon formed behind Akira and shot out towards NAruto who made four hand seals at neck-breaking speed.

**"Raiton: Lighting arrow!" **The last Namikaze made a motion like he would be shooting out from a bow and suddenly a yellow arrow materialized in his hand. The blond let go of his attack and watched as the projectile flew at the dragon and at the moment it was about to hit, the mud dragon vanished. Before the blond could do as much as a scream in shock, he was hit from behind by the same mud dragon that vanished a moment ago.

Naruto flew face-first into a tree and coughed up blood as soon as he hit the trunk. The CHunin slid down the tree and weakly did the ram seal again and disrupted the Genjutsu, which showed that Akira wasn't standing 15 meters from Naruto, only three and had a large fist made of stone ready to attack the blond.

Making a single hand seal, the blond sucked in the air and spat out a large bullet of water that hit the Iwa-nin int the stomach and made him fly back. During the shock that Naruto was able to land a hit on him and the pain from the attack, Akira lost his concentration and the large fist crumbled away.

Naruto slowly raised to his feet, again, started to make the longes sequence of hand seals he knew. After 44 hand seals, Naruto crouched down, to better concentrate and started to draw water from the air.

**"Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!" **Large dragon with yellow eyes formed in front of Naruto and flew at Akira who was just stood up and hand no time to defend himself. The blond Chunin watched in satisfaction as the dragon tore through Akira's body, making the Iwa-nin scream and howl in agony. As soon as the dragon hit the third tree, it dissolved.

"There is no way he survived," Naruto muttered to himself and was about to go to Temari when he heard her scream and saw a shadow rise above him. Before Naruto could react, an earth spike was stabbed through his chest, making the Namikaze gasp in pain. Naruto felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and knew that it meant that at least one of his vital points has been destroyed.

"Well, there is a way _I_ survived," Suddenly Naruto's blood run cold when he heard Akira's voice behind him. Mustering all his strength, he looked in the Iwa-nin's eyes and asked the only question on his mind.

"H-How?" Naruto asked weakly as he felt the lifeforce leave his body. He watched as Akira grinned and the earth spike started to crumble away, making Naruto his the ground. Hard.

"Mud Clone," Akira answered simply and started to walk towards Temari with a sickening grin on his face. "Now that he is out of the way, let's have some fun before I will give you to the Tsuchikage, shall we, my little girl?" Akira asked with an ill laugh as he neared the blond girl.

Naruto watched this all as he lay on the ground while a poll of his own started to create under him. 'Damm it, forgive me, Temrai... -chan' The blackness started to consume his vision even more as his heart started to slow down until everything went black and silent.

* * *

**Yo, so this is the end of the story, thank you for reading, till the next time!**

**No juts kidding, just a little cliffhanger! I think I know what bloodline I am gonna give Naruto, so stay tuned!**

**Ja Ne!**


	9. Awaken

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu"**

_'Flashbacks/ memories'_

_**"Summon/Biju talking"**_

_**'Summon/ Biju thinking'**_

**Naruto of the Flash Step**

**Chapter 9: Awaken**

* * *

It was dark and silent. Nothing could be heard or seen. The only thing he could feel was the cold surface he was lying on. He didn't know what it was and wasn't able to see what it was.

Now that he thinks about it, he couldn't move. He knew that he was somewhere between being alive and dead, but how this happened? He did not know.

He didn't know how long he was lying there, not that it mattered, because even if he could move, it was too dark and silent to give him any clue where he was.

As he was lying there and theorizing what would happen next, something caught his attention.

He could barely see it because it was in the corner of his vision and every time he tried to move his eyes or head toward this something, it would vanish and appear somewhere else at the corner of his sight.

So he did the only thing that he thought was a good option.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After what seemed like weeks, he mentally screamed in frustration. Who knows how much time he has lost lying there and waiting for something to happen. After calming himself, he narrowed his eyes and decided to do things himself.

He started to crawl towards this thing that was nagging his mind. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't light, but it somehow looked different than the darkness around him.

Back to the matter, he started to crawl towards the thing. He wasn't entirely how it worked, because like he stated before, he couldn't feel his body, but somehow, like his body was reacting to metal commends, started to move towards the thing.

It was truly a... _youthful_ experience since he couldn't feel his body, but he somehow moved or crawled. He was sure that one of his friends would like to try this and knowing the man, he would call it something akin 'Youthful physical training for the mind' or something like this.

Back with him, after some effort, he was lying in front of the thing. With a single command, his arm, that he still couldn't feel nor see, started to ascend towards this thing.

There was a sudden flash of light, that allowed him to see his finger that touched the thing. Upon closer inspection, it was a green crystal embedded in a large and old tree.

After the light ceased, he closed his eyes as a wave of nausea hit him, making him move his, now feeling, hand towards his forehead to rub his temples.

'Shit, haven't felt like this since-!' His train of thoughts was interrupted by the sudden disappearance of the ground he was lying, making him fall down. As he was falling down through the air, there was only one think on his mind.

'It's time!'

* * *

Suddenly he felt the feeling of water under him, making him close his eyes tight on instinct and as soon as he felt that he was underwater, he started to swim upwards. A moment later, he smacked his forehead and pushed Chakra to the sole of his feet, making the water shot him out.

As soon as he was out of the water, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around the clearing he found himself on. There were many trees around him and on the ground were patches of red, yellow and orange flowers. The only problem was that the trees and flowers were slowly starting to rot.

Now that it wasn't so dark, we can find that he had short, spiky brown hair, two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face and possessed stern facial features. Around his forehead were wrapped bandages, similar way to how Hitai-ate are worn. He wore a light-colored kimono with magatama adorned around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-colored sash. Underneath, he wore a black full-body suit.

As his black, pupil-less eyes swept around the area, he found what he was looking for. In the middle of the clearing was lying a blond-haired boy. After seeing his, the brown-haired man grinned and walked over to him.

"Oi! Wake up, I am finally here!" He shouted, making the blond boy looked at him with a quizzical expression. "What are you looking at?" The older of them asked, making the blond to blink and shrug.

"I didn't think that being dead would be like... this," the boy answered and pushed himself up to a sitting position. The older of them narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"What do you mean 'dead'? and what's your name?" The brunette asked.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto and what's yours?" Naruto asked. The brown-haired man sat down in front of Naruto and gave the blond a grin and pointed at his chest with his thumb.

"My name is Otsutsuki Ashura! You should have heard about me," Ashura introduced himself, but his grin faltered when he saw Naruto giving him a puzzled look.

"Never heard of you," Naruto answered nonchalantly, causing a tick to appear above Ashura's right eye. The brown-haired man took a calming breath and made a 'cool pose', his chest puffed forward, both hands on his hips while he stared ahead.

"Then let me introduce myself! I am Otsutsuki Ashura, son of Otsutsuki Hagomoro, also called sage of the six paths, and Otsutsuki Tatsuki, brother of Otsutsuki Indra, and most importantly, I am the founder of the Senju and Uzumaki Clan's," Ashura said, totally shocking the blond boy.

"W-What?" It was the only thing the blond could ask.

"Ah, I see you seem to be impressed. Haha! I am also the one who gave Senju Hashirama the power of Mokuton to continue my legacy!" The older of the two intend with a grin and nod.

"What do you mean you gave Hashirama-sama the Mokuton? Wasn't it a bloodline?" The young Chunin asked, making Ashura laugh. When he saw the older man's reaction, Naruto's right started to twitch. After at least a minute of laughing, Ashura stopped and looked at the blond with an amused look.

"Nope," Ashura answered and lied down on the soft grass. "It wasn't a bloodline, it was an ability I created and gave him to make sure that the Uchiha and Senju clans will be able to create peace," He continued, confusing Naruto.

"But why with the Uchiha Clan? I can understand that they were powerful, but there were so many other clans, like Kaguya or Yuki," Naruto stated, making Ashura chuckle softly.

"It should be natural that I would want my Clan's to be at peace with my Aniki's clan, doesn't it?" The first user of Mokuton answered, making Naruto's eyes to widen in realization. "But enough about me for a moment, tell me something about you," Ashura stated. Naruto lied as well and hummed for a moment.

"Well, my name is Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. From my knowledge, I am the last Namikaze and Uzumaki Clan around since the attack on Uzushiogakure," The blond said, making Ashura close his eyes for a few moments.

"I see," Was all he said. The two lied there for a few minutes in silence until Naruto broke it.

Naruto sat up with a start and looked at Ashura with narrowed eyes. "Wait, shouldn't you be like... dead or something?" Naruto asked, causing the brown-haired man to chuckle.

"I was waiting until you asked this. Well, I think it's time to go back to business," Ashura said and sat up.

"What do you mean with business?" The blond asked.

"As you know, you were hit with a fatal wound, right?" The brown-haired man asked and got a nod in return. "Normally someone would die from this, but luckily for you, you are not normal," He said with a grin, making Naruto's right eye to twitch.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not," The blond muttered under his breath, but Ashura ignored him.

"SO I am gonna do what I did with Hashirama-boy," The founder of two clans continued, getting a raised brow from Naruto. "You know, Hashirama was exactly in the same state when I met him for the first time," Ashura said with a chuckle.

"It was his second mission where he had actually to fight and fate had it that he faced against two members of Uchiha Clan. Of course, why he was strong then, he couldn't defeat two seasoned warriors by himself and got hit with a powerful Katon Jutsu that burned his body from inside, burning both his lungs and liver," Ashura said, making Naruto grimace as he pictured himself the outcome of such Jutsu.

"Exactly at this spot, I met him and we talked, right like I did with you. During the time we spend, I used the power granted to me to search through his soul to see what he wants to do in his life. After seeing that his soul was pure, I decided to continue my legacy and gave him the Mokuton," The brown-haired man answered.

"But how did he survive? Without two lungs and liver, he should be dead!" Naruto asked with wide eyes. Ashura laughed once more before answering the question.

"While yes normally it would kill everybody, but when one is able to use Mokuton, he is also able to draw Natural Energy from all around him with ease. This then creates the Senjutsu Chakra, which is able to heal almost every fatal wound. But let's not forget about my lifeforce, which in Senju Clan has gone into the regeneration and healing abilities and in Uzumaki Clan into the life span," Ashura said, shocking Naruto.

"I... see," Naruto answered slowly, making Ashura chuckle once more.

"I think it's time for you to go back to your world, your girlfriend might need some help," He said with a light snicker seeing Naruto blush.

"She is not my girlfriend!" The blond boy shouted, but before he could say anything else, he felt Ashura place his hand on Naruto's chest and suddenly the blond felt a large surge of Chakra flowing through his Chakra pathway.

Everything around these two started to flash into blinding white and the last words that Naruto heard from Ashura were "Make our Clans proud, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," And everything disappeared into a white flash.

* * *

Temari couldn't believe it.

She had to watch as her only and best friend fought in a death-battle to protect her and she couldn't do anything.

Not when he was in Genjutsu, not when the man started to destroy him in a Taijutsu battle, not when Naruto died.

She was weak and she couldn't do anything but watch as her fellow blond lied there. Unmoving. Dead.

Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she watched Naruto's corpse lying there lifelessly.

Temari hasn't even noticed Akira approach her until he backhanded her. More tears started to flow down her cheeks as she felt a bruise to form on her right cheek. She knew exactly what the Iwa-nin meant with 'fun', but she couldn't do anything.

'I am sorry Naruto-kun. I wasn't able to help you' Where the thoughts running through her mind. She closed her eyes and waited for her punishment for being too weak.

The brown-haired Special Jonin walked slowly towards his prey while in his mind he was laughing gleefully. 'Not only we have accomplished our mission, but I got lucky and killed the son of Yondiame Hokage. Besides, I have some time for fun before brothers come' He thought and a smirk came.

As Akira bends down to grab Temari by her hair, but before he could clench his hand around her hair, he felt immense Chakra surge right behind him. As he looked over his shoulder, his eyes widened when he saw what caused it.

Naruto, who rightfully should have been dead, was slowly rising to his feet while Silver and dark Brown Chakra started to dance around his body. The hole in Naruto's chest started to steam and hiss and right before Akira's eyes, the fatal wound which would kill everyone else simply closed itself.

Naruto lifted his head and Akira's breath hitched in his throat. Instead of those sky-blue eyes that Naruto usually had, there was a pair of glowing silver eyes. Akira squinted his eyes and there, on the bottom half of the eyes was a shade darker silver which danced like fire.

Before the shocked say anything, Naruto brought his hands in the snake seal and spoke a single word, which made Akira shiver in fright.

**"Mokuton!" **Naruto shouted and suddenly three thick, brown roots shot out from the ground, right in front of the special Jonin. Akira had no time to think about what just happened before he was impaled by the first root in the heart, the second in the liver and the third in the throat.

That was exactly the scene at which Kakashi appeared Akira brother's unconscious, bound and carried by two Shadow Clones.

"Ohhh Shit," Kakashi muttered to himself as he watched Naruto use the strongest Kekkei Genkai which ever existed in Konoha and the whole History of the Shinobi World and was used by only one person before him.

* * *

_**Hokage office, two hours later**_

It was a day like always for Hiruzen. The old man spends the whole day doing paperwork and assigning missions for the Shinobi of his Village. It was a normal, easy-going day that was about to end.

As the old Sarutobi dismissed _another _mission request from the Villagers, which mission was to assassinate the 'secret' Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko, who was Hiruzen's grandson. The old man was slowly getting angry how much the Villagers hated Konohamaru because even though the kid was only two years old, there were countless assassinations attempts made by Villagers.

Many were stopped by his ANBU but there was an Assassination attempt two months ago where three Jonin from Iwa attacked the ANBU guards while Villagers tried to kill the boy themselves.

Of course, the Iwa-nin's were fresh missing-nin who escaped the Village a week before the accident.

Luckily for Konohamaru and the Sarutobi Clan, and unluckily for the civilians, Naruto was visiting Hiruzen to talk about Fuinjutsu ideas. The blond boy by luck mistook Konohamaru's room for bathroom and when he entered, he quickly dispatched three civilians men and two women, who wanted to kill the baby, before they could harm Konohamaru.

Unfortunately, Naruto heard of the man call Konohamaru a demon reincarnation and it didn't take too long for Naruto to connect the dots. Of course, as a person who learned about Fuinjutsu and trusted his father, Naruto understood that the young Sarutobi was only the Jailor of Kyuubi.

Hiruzen was broken from his mussing when he saw a puff of smoke appear in the middle of his desk. Once the smoke dissipated, the old man saw Pakun holding a scroll with his jaw.

"What is it, Pakkun? Did something happen?" The old man asked and Pakkun gave him the scroll.

"Not sure, Kakashi told me to give it to you as soon as possible," The Ninken said and sat down and waited for the response which had to get. At least that was what Kakashi told him to do. Wait for the response.

The brown-furred dog watched as Hiruzen face started to pale as he read further into the scroll until he dropped it and summoned an ANBU. "Lizzard! Bring me Tsunade! Tell her it is a matter of utmost importance!" Hiruzen commanded and the ANBu vanished in a puff of smoke.

Three minutes later, Tsunade opened his office door and after walking to the middle of the room, she waited for Hiruzen to start. Normally she would simply be annoyed that he summoned her in her free time, but after hearing 'utmost importance' she knew that something serious came up.

How did she know that it was important? The last time he told her that something was 'utmost important' he told her that the Kyuubi was rampaging in the Village. And once before this, he told her that the Third Shinobi War has started.

"ANBU, leave us," Hiruzen commanded and the four silent guardians disappeared without any trace. The Sandiame Hokage made a single hand seal and activated the silencing seal.

"Tsunade, the is no easy way to say it, so I will be blunt," Hiruzen said and leaned back in his seat. "Naruto has somehow awakened the Mokuton and Kakashi asks for scrolls so Naruto can learn from them," The old Sarutobi said and closed his eyes while massaging his temples.

Tsunade stood frozen. She just got informed that someone and this someone is her godson, just awakened her grandfathers Kekkei Genkai. After a full minute of complete silence, Tsunade grinned and turned to Pakkun.

"You will be delivering the scrolls to Kakashi?" She asked and the Ninken shrugged with a bored expression.

"It would seem so," He answered, causing Tsunade's temper to rise and a tick to appear above her right eye.

"Why you little! Take this seriously!" She shouted and was about to lash at the brown-furred animal until she heard a cough coming from her Sensei.

"Tsunade, if you would bring the scrolls now so Pakkun could deliver them," Hiruzen asked making Tsunade grin once more and nod.

She started to leave the office and shouted over her shoulder. "You got it Sensei, I will be back in a moment," Were the last words from her before the office door closed. Hiruzen sighed and lit his pipe.

'So you even awakened Shodai's-sama Kekkei Genkai, huh? You truly are special, Naruto-kun' Hiruzen thought with a smile.

* * *

**Yo!**

**So that's for this Chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next chapters are gonna be longer than this since in next Chapter is gonna be a one-year time skip.**

**Say, have you ever thought about Rock Lee using Ninjutsu?**

**Thank you for reading, Ja Ne!**


	10. Shadows

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu"**

_'Flashbacks/ memories'_

_**"Summon/Biju talking"**_

_**'Summon/ Biju thinking'**_

**Naruto of the Flash Step**

**Chapter 10: Shadows**

* * *

_**1 year later, Konoha Gates**_

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. The sun which shined from above on the Village, accompanied by a refreshing breeze created the perfect atmosphere for the inhabitants of Konoha.

For those who were aspiring Ninja, the weather was perfect for a training session and for the civilians, it was the perfect time of the year to spend time with friends outside.

Of course, not everyone could spend time outside in the perfect weather. The best example would be the two Chunin who had to spend the time in a booth, which was located five meters from the great gates of Konoha.

The gates were closed at all time, the only exceptions were when someone was allowed to leave or enter the Village. Of course, not everyone had the rights to enter the Village, so everyone who could have passports and their individual ID's with them.

Thee two Chunin who was in the booth had to check the passports of everyone who wishes to enter Konoha. If the person was allowed, one of the guards who signal one of the numerous Chunin who was standing guard at the great walls of Konoha.

They would then open the gates and allow the person to enter the Village. Of course, after the person was inside, the gates would be instantly closed.

Inuzuka Haruto together with his Ninken was one of the two Chunin stationed for today in the booth. The other one was Ryuga Masao, he was a civilian who decided to follow his father's footsteps and become a Shinobi.

The two Chunin spend more than enough time together in the guard booth, so they were an acquaintance. As the two-man continued to play their next round of card, Haruto's Ninken started to bark, gaining his partner attention.

"What was it, boy?" The Inuzuka asked as he turned to the brown-furred hound. The Ninken barken twice, making Haruto frown.

"What does he say?" Masao asked while standing up and putting on his Chunin vest. His job partner followed suit and strapped his Kunai holster on his right thigh.

"Shiro says he can sense three Chakra signatures coming towards us. One of the ANBU-level, one low-Jonin, one mid-Genin," Haruto replied and the two Chunin exited the small booth and stood right in front of the gate.

Soon the two could see three figures on the Horizont. There were two small silhouettes and one taller. First of the small one was a wearing a black battle Kimono, had blond hair put in four pigtails.

The next small one was wearing all-black clothes and a Chunin vest with a crimson Haori, with black flames licking the bottom of it, over it. The two Chunin could see how the Haori fluttered in the winds, as did the spiky blond hair of the person.

The last person was wearing a Konoha Jonin attire, while his Hitai-ate was covering his left eye. The person also had a face mask and was reading a small orange-colored book.

When the three got closer to the gate, the two Chunin recognized the trio. After the three showed their papers, Masao signaled one of the Chunin on the wall to open the gates.

As soon as the three entered the Village and the gates behind them closed, they walked towards the Hokage office to report their arrival. Once they arrived, they waited until the secretary let them in. A few minutes later she nodded to them and they entered the office.

"Hokage-sama, we have accomplished our mission," Kakashi said with a bow, which was mirrored by Naruto and Temari. The Sandaime Hokage smiles and nodded.

"Very well, how did it go?" The old man asked, causing Kakashi to smile under his mask.

"Total success," The silver-haired man said, making Hiruzen smile.

"Glad to hear this, Kakashi. Why don't you three take a sit and tell me about the mission?" The old man said. The three took a sit and started to retell their training-trip. After about 30 minutes, they were finished and Hiruzen asked another important question.

"Tell me, Kakashi, if you would have to place those two in our ranks, where would you place them?" Hiruzne aksed. The Jonin looked over the two children for a second before turning back to his leader.

"I would place Temari-san with a Genin team, while Naruto... I recommend him to become ANBU," Kakashi said the last part firmly and bowed to the Sandiame. Everyone in the room was stunned by the recommendations since almost no one gets recommended by a Captain.

"Are you sure about this, Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked as he leaned back in his seat and waited for the Sharingan-user to answer.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Naruto will be able to learn more in ANBU then in regular forces and it will help him get experience, fast. Besides, Naruto's Fuinjutsu and Mokuton will be a great addition in the ANBU and his overall skills together with his cunning mind make him a deadly opponent" Kakashi answered. The Sandaime hummed for a second, before turning to Naruto.

"What do you say, Naruto-kun? Do you want to join ANBU?" The old leader asked as he looked right into Naruto's eyes. The blond stayed silent for a few moments, thinking about the pros and cons.

After about a minute of silence, he opened his eyes and kneeled in front of Hiruzen. "I accept, Hokage-sama," the blond said, making Kakashi smile under his mask and Hiruzen to sigh.

The old man rubbed his temples and muttered under his breath. "How will I explain this to Tsunade?" He asked himself and coughed in his hand. "Very well, I will have Kakashi bring you your ANBU equipment tonight," He said and when Naruto stood up, he smiled. "Welcome to ANBU, Dragon,"

* * *

_**Following day, afternoon**_

At the morning, Kakashi came and took Naruto to show him around the ANBU HQ. While they walked around, he told Naruto about the subdivisions of ANBU, the hunter-nin, Counterintelligence, Torture and Interrogation, and the assault unit.

The assault unit were the ones who got sent out on missions. They were also the first one that would engage in battle if an invasion or a missing-nin would infiltrate the Village.

Their last job was also to protect the Village from inside, so even the assault unit had guard duties, which like Kakashi said, was simply sitting in Shadows for a few hours and intervene only if the Uchiha Police Force, UPF for short, were not around.

The blond was now walking in his ANBU gear, consisting of a skin-tight black sleeves shirt, black Ninja pants, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves which went to Naruto's elbow. He was also wearing black Ninja sandals and a porcelain mask, which resembled the Chinese Dragon.

On his left shoulder was the red spiral ANBU tattoo, which was used to communicate between the members of the squad. Around his right thigh was wrapped a Kunai holster, while he had three pouches for different weapons needed. Over his right shoulder was peaking the handle of a Ninjato, which was black, the same color as the sheath.

He and Kakashi just finished the walk through the ANBU HQ and were walking towards Naruto's squad training ground. Of course, Naruto was assigned to the same squad that Kakashi was Captain in.

The blond also had heard that in Kakashi's squad, squad Ro, was a certain crow.

A few moments later and the two ANBU were standing on a clearing. Of course, they weren't alone there, as Naruto could see at least ten other ANBU training their individual skills.

Kakashi, or his ANBU codename Dog, clapped twice to gain the attention of everyone. "Alright, everyone come here please for a moment," The silver-haired ANBU said and everyone on the clearing came to hear what was that about.

"From today on we have a new member of our squad. Everyone, meet Dragon," Kakashi said and Naruto bowed towards his Sempai.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said and looked over various people standing in front of him.

"Kakashi-Taichou, if you don't mind me asking, but how old is Dragon?" Asked a purple-haired girl with a Cat-like mask.

Kakashi put his right hand on my shoulder and chuckled lightly. "Dragon here is seven years old," The Dog-masked Ninja said, getting a few gasps of shock.

"Are you sure that he is ready for ANBU? Shouldn't he be like in the academy or something?" Asked an Ox-masked man. He had brown hair and was looking only a few years older than Naruto.

"Hmm, maybe a small demonstration, ne Dragon?" Kakashi asked, looking at Naruto who nodded with a slight smirk. "Alright, let's give them some space," Kakashi said and everyone besides two ANBU jumped back to the trees around the clearing.

As Naruto looked over his opponent, he saw that Ox had large muscles on his arms. 'Probably a Taijutsu specialist, he went rather into strength then into speed' Naruto said to himself as he waited for the signal to start the fight.

"Begin!" Naruto heard Kakashi's voice shout.

Instantly, Ox rushed at Naruto, proving the blond's assumptions right. The older ANBU's right fist shot forward Naruto's face, but the blond easily moved his head to the right. Ox followed by a powerful roundhouse kick, under which Naruto ducked and rolled under Ox.

Once he was behind the ANBu agent, who didn't turn around yet, Naruto used Ox's back as a springboard and jumped a few meters back. When the blond landed, he looked to where he was previously standing and sighed in relief when he saw the tree which was broken in half.

Deciding to counter-attack, Naruto took out four Kunai and threw them. They landed in about three meters in front of Ox in a square. The older ANBU scoffed when he saw the four Kunai and rushed at the blond. "Can't you even throw Kunai right?" The brown-haired ANBU shouted.

Naruto quickly made a few hand seals, his hands were a blur to most of the ANBU, while Ox was still running at him. The blond ended his hand seals and called. **"Raiton: Raiden's Will!" **At the same moment that Ox entered the 'missed' four Kunai, lighting shot from Naruto's palm and connected with the four Kunai.

As lighting started to dance between the four projectiles, Ox tried to escape the square, only to be shocked by lighting. The brown-haired ANBU tried to use substitution, but he couldn't feel his Chakra.

"What have you done to me? Why can't I use my Chakra?" Ox shouted and tried to run out of the square only to be shocked once again.

"Each of the Kunai has a Seal on them. The two on my left are Chakra disruption Seals, which makes you unable to use and fell your Chakra. Those two on my right are Chakra absorption Seals, which will suck out you Chakra," Naruto said and walked slowly towards Ox.

The blond placed his Ninjato on Ox's shoulder, next to his neck. "Winner, Dragon!" Kakashi shouted and the blond could hear light applause in the background. Naruto stopped his own Jutsu and took the four Kunai and offered his hand to Ox, who shook it.

"Good match," Naruto said softly, getting only a grunt from the Ox-masked ANBU. The two walked over to where the rest of the squad was and heard the rest of them talking about how Naruto defeated an experienced ANBU member.

"Alright, alright, I think that it is time to change our normal patrol schedule now that we got a new member, don't you think?" Kakashi asked the other ANBU members. "Today's Hospital guard duty will take Crow and Dragon," Dog said getting to nods and the two ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**_Hospital, a few minutes later_**

The two ANBU took positions in the main lobby. They decided that they would take the north corner of the ceiling. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Naruto asked. "It has been a long time since we worked together, ne Shisui?" The blond asked quietly.

The crow-masked ANBU shook his head and Naruto was sure that he was grinning. "When did you come back?" Shisui asked in equal quit voice as they watched a civilian woman enter the lobby.

"Yesterday, somewhere at noon, but I was too tired to find either you or Itachi. So how has been the ANBU live, _Crow-Senpai_?" Naruto asked with a smirk, only to get hit in the shoulder by Shisui.

"Shut up, do not ever call me that again. If you want to give me some honorific, then Shisui-sama sounds the best," The dark-haired teen said, causing Naruto to snort.

"Do you know when Itachi is free to leave the UPF?" Naruto asked as he watched a nurse walk by. The older ANBU hummed for a few moments.

"If I am correct then he still has about one month, then he can leave," Shisui said with a nod. "He also said that he wishes to join ANBU," The Uchiha said, making Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Never thought he would join ANBU," Naruto said, but under his mask, he was grinning. 'Soon our team will be together again' He thought.

* * *

**Well, that it for this Chapter. This was the last one of the short one for the time.**

**I have been asked by a few people in PM if there is a chance to create a small Harem. 3 girls, Temari included.**

**So, I ask you, people, if you want me to make this a small harem story.**

**If yes, then you will decide one of the two other girls joining the Harem, because if you want a Harem then I might have a character for the third spot.**

**Please, if I will make this story a harem, then I won't take Hinata, Sakura or older woman to this Harem. The girls for Harem have to be about Naruto's age.**

**The reason I won't take Hinata or Sakura is that 1. there are many fictions with Hinata, 2. I don't like Sakura.**

**The reason why I am thinking about making this a Harem is that, no matter how you look at this, Temari won't be able to be the whole time in Konoha until she and Naruto will marry**

**Well, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ja Ne!**


	11. Contact

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu"**

_'Flashbacks/ memories'_

_**"Summon/Biju talking"**_

_**'Summon/ Biju thinking'**_

**Naruto of the Flash Step**

**Chapter 11: Contact**

* * *

One week.

Naruto had been in ANBU for one week and he already hated the Patrol duty. It was bearable when he was on it with someone like Kakashi, Shisui or Uzuki Yugao, whose code name was Cat.

Rest of the members either treated him like some academy student who can't do anything right or they were simply not talkative. So when Naruto's today's guard duty in the Hokage office ended, he was not happy.

He had spent the whole day with Ox, Lizard, and Bull watching the old man doing paperwork. The worst thing was that both Ox and Bull were of the not talkative group and Lizard deemed it too troublesome to talk with him.

Guess from which Clan comes.

Of course, this week he has trained almost non-stop. Either alone, with Shisui or with the whole squad to train teamwork and strategies.

As Naruto entered the locker room, he went over to where his squad lockers were. He was surprised to see Boar sitting there, obviously waiting for someone. The blond shrugged and walked over to his locker and opened it.

The sound of the locker being opened cut Boar from his thoughts and the brown-haired ANBU looked to Naruto. "Naruto-san, I was waiting for you," The Boar-masked ANBU said. Naruto looked over his shoulder while placing his mask in the locker, which was soon followed by his Ninjato.

"What can I do for you, Tenzo-Senpai?" The blond asked as he started to take off his grey vest.

Tenzo stood up and walked over to the blond. "I was wondering if you would like to spar, Mokuton only. It would be a nice experience to fight someone who has the Bloodline naturally," The black-eyed ANBU stated.

Naruto thought about this for a few moments until he decided that training session wouldn't be too bad. "Sure, why not. Lead the way," Naruto said while placing his vest and fore-arm protectors in his locker and closing it afterward.

The two ANBU agents soon found themselves in one of the indoor training ground in the HQ. It was a large room with dirt as ground, instead of the usual cobblestone used in the ANBU HQ. The room was illuminated by large lamps that were placed on the ceiling, while there were no windows on the grey walls surrounding the room.

The two walked to the middle of the room, five meters of distance between the two. Naruto looked over to his Senpai and nodded with a smirk. Once Tenzo saw Naruto nod, he took out a Kunai and threw it high into the air.

There was silence for a moment until the sound of Kunai hitting the ground was heard and both ANBU jumped back doing a sequence of hand seals.

**"Mokuton: Cutting Jutsu!" **Naruto shouted and a spear of a wood shot from his palms towards Tenzo who ended his hand seals and thrust his hand forward while shouting the Jutsu name.

**"Mokuton: Kings Guard!" **A thick and heavy-looking shield merged out from the brown-haired teen's hand and protected him from the spear. Before he could do anything, the one branch which Naruto shot at Tenzo multiplied into six another, shocking the other ANBU.

One of the branches was able to penetrate Tenzo's defense and it flew right at the brown-haired teen face. The only thing that saved him was his honed reflexes, but even then the branch was able to cut his cheek slightly, drawing blood.

Tenzo quickly canceled his Jutsu and jumped away, saving himself from the five spikes made of wood that shot from under him. As soon as Tenzo was in the air, he started doing his hand seals.

he extended his hand forward and called. **"Mokuton: Great Forest Jutsu!" **His hand changed into trees and extended towards Naruto. Usually, this technique wasn't used for attack, but Tenzo manipulated the wood so the end of the trees changed into spiky spear-like weapons.

A moment before the attack got to him, Naruto palmed the ground **"Mokuton: Wooden Locking Wall Jutsu!" **The Wood locked Naruto away from Tenzo's attack. As soon as Naruto felt that the Boar-masked ANBU stopped his technique, the blond started doing hand seals.

At the same moment Tenzo stopped his technique, he started going through hand seal but stopped when he felt the Chakra input that Naruto was releasing. The brown-haired Anbu knew that if he wanted to avoid the hospital, he had to block this.

**"Mokuton: Wood-Dragon Jutsu!" **Naruto shouted the name of his most powerful Mokuton Jutsu. The Wood that was used to protect him started to morph into a large Chinese dragon. The yellow, piercing eyes looking at its prey and with a powerful roar, the dragon shot towards Tenzo.

The brown-haired teen had just barely managed to hit the ground with his palm and shout out his Jutsu. **"Mokuton: Wooden Locking Wall Jutsu!" **And like previously with Naruto, wood formed around the older ANBU agent, just in time to protect him from the large form of the dragon.

Tenzo who was still behind the wall saw that cracks began to form on the Jutsu. Without any hesitation, the brunette knelt and started pumping Chakra into the wall, making it repair itself.

After about, a minute Tenzo felt that Naruto stopped his Jutsu, so the older ANBU decided to drop the wall. When Tenzo dropped his Jutsu he saw Naruto going through another string of Hand Seals, but before the blond could finish, they both heard a voice call to them.

"Tenzo, Naruto, we have a mission," They both turned to where the voice came and saw Yugao standing in the door with her hand folded over her chest. "Report tomorrow in the meeting room at 4 in the morning," She said and vanished in Shunshin.

"Well, I think that we should conserve our energy for the mission," Naruto said, gaining a nod from Tenzo. "Well, I will see you tomorrow, thank for the spar," Naruto said and also vanished in a puff of smoke, closely followed by Tenzo.

* * *

_**Next morning**_

The night went fast for the blond ANBU and we find him now awake at 2:45 in the morning. As soon as he woke up, he went to wash his face and teeth after which he took a shower.

When he was done, he went to his wardrobe and took out a white long-sleeved shirt, long black jeans, and a black jacket. After putting it on, he walked over to his nightstand and tied his black-colored Hitai-ate around his forehead.

Shortly after getting dressed, the blond went to the kitchen to prepared himself breakfast. While doing this, he thought about all he learned about his new mission.

'So, an A-Rank, possibly S-Rank, a mission to Land of Iron, huh?' He thought as he started to place his food on a plate. 'Whole Villages being found dead, missing patroling Samurai, unknow attacker' he continued while starting to eat. 'Team consisting of Dog, Crow, Cat, Dargon, Boar, Dog is the leader while Boar second-in-command' Were his last thought before he concentrated on the food.

After ten minutes, Naruto was done and ready. He walked over to the main door and after putting on his black ANBu shoes, he opened the door and walked outside. As soon as he walked out, a breeze flew over him, making him shiver.

Naruto quickly entered his house again and closed the door behind. "Damn, is it always this cold so early?" he muttered to himself. The blond walked over to a closet which was near the door and after searching for a moment, he found what he was looking for.

two minutes later, Naruto with his Jacket zipped up and a red scarf around his neck walked towards the secret entry of ANBU HQ. The walk has taken Naruto about 20 minutes since he was living in the Clan district and the entry to the HQ was hidden in the civilian part.

The blond walked through the empty street of the civilian side of the Village and stopped in front of one of the few 24/7 bars in Konoha. Of course, everyone could enter it and like every bar they could buy alcohol, food, and cigarettes, but only those who knew the secret code or phrase could enter the ANBU HQ.

To make sure that the code or phrase won't be found out, they change each week and on every Monday, the ANBU Captain had to inform his squad about the code through the seal on their shoulders. And to make sure that no one can guess the password, each ANBU squad chooses one member of their squad to act as the 'password creator' who creates the code when their squads time to give the new code is.

Wanna guess who is Squad Ro 'password creator'?

Naruto walked over to the bartender and took a sit in front of the man. "What can I get you, lad?" The old bald man asked the blond boy who sighed and muttered under his breath.

"Crimson eyes are better than white ones," Naruto said, causing the bartender to nod and turn around. The man poured Sake into a cup and placed it in front of Naruto.

"Here you go lad," The bald man said. Naruto nodded and took out a single piece of paper which looked like 250 Ryo and placed it on the table. Naruto drank the Sake, or more like normal water which was only used to look like Sake, while the man examined the piece of paper.

After a moment the man grunted and laid the money back on the counter. "Watch out lad, this is as strong as the Toad Boss Summon strikes," the man muttered absently while cleaning some cups.

Naruto nodded and stood up. 'So the password is Gamabunta, huh?' Of course, there is a secondary password given to you by the bartender. The blond walked to the toilet when he took the second last cabin and closed the door behind him. He then pushed second left brick which also happened to be the seventh from down.

As soon as he did this, he pushed Chakra into his tattoo on his left shoulder and tapped the door behind him twice. As soon as he did this, the wall in front of him started to move downwards, without making any sound.

Naruto entered the, what seemed like a black tunnel, which was lightened when the wall behind him closed. As soon this happened, Naruto started walking down the tunnel towards the ANBU HQ.

Of course, there is a quicker way to enter the HQ, but this included walking up the whole way to the Hokage's monument's top. Wait... he could have Shunshined there. Meh. He still has some time.

Soon a large, steeled door come in Naruto's line of vision. In front of the door were standing two ANBU guards. Without any words between them, Naruto took of the left sleeve of his jacket and lifted his shirt, showing his ANBU tattoo.

One of the guards pushed CHakra into his tattoo a Naruto's and both the guard's tattoo's started to glow a bit. One of the guards nodded to Naruto and opened the door for him. This was also another ability of the tattoo. When ANBU pushed Chakra into his own, all others agents nearby tattoo's would glow, showing that they were real things, not fakes.

The blond walked through one of the many lounges for ANBU which was a large room used for ANBU to rest before or after the mission. The blond couldn't help but smirk when he saw a Hawk, Lion, Monkey, and Snail masked ANBU in the room, complaining that they had to do the Hokage office guard duty again.

Naruto left the room and enter a long corridor with doors on left and right. The blond walked for a few moments until he stopped in front of the door with the sign for 'Ro'. The blond entered it and was surprised to see Shisui already in the locker room.

"Yo, Shisui," the blond greeted while walking over to his locker. Shisui gave Naruto a grin before starting to put on his arm guards.

"Hello, Naruto-Kohai," The Uchiha said with a grin only to get in the shoulder by Naruto. "Oi! You should show me some respect!" The Uchiha stated while putting on his vest. of course, his grin got wider when he saw Naruto's right eye twitch.

"Oh, shut up already and tell me something about the mission," The blond said whilst taking off his jacket and shirt.

Shisui strapped his Ninjato on his back as he started to explain their mission. "There have been large death count in the last three weeks in Iron country," Shisui said, confusing Naruto who put on his black ANBU shirt.

"Shouldn't be this like a C-Rank or a B-Rank mission. I mean bandits or some random missing-nin?" Naruto asked as he took off his black jeans. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Shisui shake his head.

"That's not it, in the mission request, Mifune, the Samurai General of Land of Iron, says that he has sent several units of trained Samurai to kill whoever does this. No one came back," Shisui said as he took out his crow mask and placed it the side of his face and used Chakra to hold it there.

"Hmm, were they able to recover at least one body?" the blond questioned curiously as he put on his black gloves on, soon followed by the arm guards.

Shisui closed his locker and sat on a bench next to the lockers. "Yeah, the report says that on one night, exactly when the clocktower started to ring at midnight, two bodies appeared a few meters in front of the main gate," The Uchiha said and watched as Naruto finished putting on the second arm guard.

The blond stayed quiet for a moment in which he put on his vest and tied the three pouches to his back. When he was about to grab his Ninjato, his hand froze in the air. "Have they any report about how the bodies looked?" Naruto finally asked and grabbed his Ninjato by the sheath.

The dark-haired teen nodded, even though Naruto couldn't see it, and closed his eyes. "Yeah, they say that one of the bodies, a Samurai, had several non-fatal injuries which looked like cuts from a sword, a big and thick sword," Shisui said as he opened his eyes and watched as Naruto reached for his mask after strapping a Kunai pouch on his right thigh.

"Sound like someone tortured the poor man before killing him," Naruto said and placed his mask on side of his face, the same way Shisui did.

The said Uchiha snorted. "Yeah, but the second person got worse of the two," The teen said as Naruto closed his locker and took a seat across him.

"Oh?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

The Uchiha shrugged. "I don't know about you, but being tortured with a sword is better than being used as a chewing toy by some animal with razor-sharp teeth, especially when you are a defenseless civilian or a major of the city in this case," Shisui said, causing the blond to wince.

The two spend some time talking until Tenzo came, soon followed by Yugao and Kakashi, who came about two minutes before four. The five ANBU then walked to one of the free lounges where Kakashi once more summarized the mission request.

Five minutes later the ANBU squad consisting of Captain Dog, Second in Command Boar, Cat, Crow, and Dragon were exiting the Village through the main gate, seeing how they had a perfectly straight line towards Land of Iron.

* * *

_**16 hours later**_

Squad Ro has been running for the whole day to enter Land of Iron as soon as possible. Only after this long-distance, have they decided to call it an end for today, seeing how Shisui, Naruto, and Yugao were very tired, but after running for so long at the pace that both Kakashi and Tezno had set up wasn't a huge surprise.

The group of five has decided to make a camp on one of the crowns of the huge trees, seeing how the whole being was surrounded by these trees. The four older ANBU were about to begin to eat their ration bars, well until they felt the smell of food.

Kakashi, Yugao, Tenzo, and Shisui turned to look at Naruto who was grinning at the bowl of ramen which was in front of him. Feeling the stares on him, Naruto looked over to his teammates only for his right eye to twitch when he saw the four hungry looks his teammates were giving him.

"Haven't you four prepared your food for the mission?" The blond asked rhetorically, knowing very well the answer. Seeing how his teammates were looking at him with somewhat pleading looks, the blond took out a single scroll from his pouch

With a sigh, Naruto unsealed another four scroll and gave them to his teammates who quickly unsealed the content only to grin when they saw four bowls of fresh, steaming, delicious ramen in front of them.

It didn't take too long for everyone to dig into their meals, which were followed by a bowl of rice with some Teriyaki Chicken. Soon the five ANBU sealed the bowls back and gave the seals back to Naruto. "Damn, Naruto, where did you get this? It was delicious!" Yugao exclaimed as she unsealed her sleeping bag.

The blond grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I have found something akin to a hobby in cooking, so I decided to make some proper food for us, because I knew that no of you would have anything to eat," The blond said as he placed his Ninjato next to his sleeping bag. His pouches soon followed as the blond flipped on his sleeping bag.

The blond lied there in silence with Tenzo on his left and Yugao on his right. Meanwhile, the three rested, Kakashi and Shisui went to check out the surrounding area. As the blond thought about the mission, a thought struck him.

"Ne, Yugao-Senpai," Naruto stated, making Yugao look at the young blond ANBU. "I was was wondering, wasn't there some law that made Ninja unable to enter the Land of Iron?" The blond asked.

"Yes, there is a law that was signed by all five Kage and the leader of Land of Iron that Land of Iron will stay neutral should any conflict would break out, but for this, they requested that Shinobi Nations leave Land of Iron alone," The purple-haired girl answered, confusing Naruto slightly.

"Then shouldn't we leave Land of Iron alone and let them handle this thing by themselves?" The blond asked as he took his mask and started to inspect the painting once again. This became a sort of habit to the blond, whenever he was thinking about something, he would inspect the mask.

His eyes turned to Yugao who giggled, making Naruto raise an eyebrow. "Because they don't want to get involved in wars, doesn't mean that they don't hire Ninjas sometimes, like now, because they need specialist which they lack," The Kenjutsu mistress answered gaining a nod of understanding from Naruto.

* * *

_**Next day, noon**_

The five Ninjas were running at a more relaxed pace today and after two hours they finally got to the border between the land of Fire and land of Iron. As the weather started to change from the sunny and warm country into the cold and cloudy weather where the snows rain the whole year.

When the squad saw five Samurai waiting for them they slowed down and walked towards them. At half of the way towards the Samurai, everyone heard a puff of smoke and they turned to where the sound came from.

Behind the ANBU, Naruto was standing with a scroll in his left hand and a red scarf in the right one. Everyone looked puzzled at him when he put the scroll away and started to tie the scarf around his neck. Naruto looked at his teammates and blinked in confusion, but one could see it because of the porcelain mask.

"What?" Naruto asked when he saw the four ANBU looking at him. Tenzo was about to tell something, but Kakashi beat him to it.

"No, nothing Dragon," Kakashi said turning around and walking towards the Samurai. The four others ANBU followed and when Kakashi got close enough to Shisui, he whispered. "So, you haven't told him that these shirts can be warmed up by a little bit of Chakra?" The dog-masked ANBU asked.

Crow chuckled in embarrassed and scratched his mask, where his right cheek would be. "Nope, kinda forgot," The Uchiha answered quietly and Kakashi swore that he could see Shisui grinning under his mask.

"Well, he could read the instructions. Oh, well," The silver-haired ANBU muttered with a grin. The five ANBU soon met with the five Samurai who asked who they were and after Kakashi showed them the mission scroll, the squad was let go.

Kakashi decided that running now towards the capital of Land of Iron would be easier than it would be at night when the snows heavier.

During the next two and a half hour, nothing happened. The group was running in silence to come to the capital as fast as possible. After arriving, they were ushered into a castle were they met Mifune in his office.

"Hmm, so you five are the one who Hokage-dono send?" Mifune asked as he leaned back in his seat, watching the squad of ANBU sitting in front of him.

"Yes. If it is possible, we have some questions that might help us," Kakashi stated, he was decided to be the speaker of the group. Mifune nodded his head and motioned the dog-masked ANBU to ask the questions.

"Do you know which Villages were attacked first?" Kakashi asked. Mifune stayed quit for a few moments until he nodded and placed a scroll from his desk. The scroll was the map of Land of Iron with every Village on it.

Mifune pointed at aa Village that was in the north of the land. "Yes, this was the first Village that we lost the contract with," Mifune said and pointed at the ocean that was a little above the Village.

"The only problem is that the only way to get to the Village is to pass many border patrols by which we are constantly informed about everything. The only way that they could get there unseen is either some underground or from the ocean, which we also patrol with ships," The General said and looked at the ANBU, only to see that Tenzo was taking notes.

"That is surely unsettling. Can you show us which Villages were already destroyed and in which order?" Kakashi requested as he said Tezno to take notes on this as well.

Mifune pointed at the first Village and then moved right, at east. "These three Villages were destroyed in three days," he then trailed his finger even further to the right. "This one followed next," He then pointed at one Village that was at the north coast. "This Village was destroyed yesterday. When we heard that someone is destroying our Villages, we send a messenger to notify all Villages evacuation. He died before he could say anything," The old Samurai said.

The six persons were in silence, the only sound was the pencil writing in a small notepad. "What about Hazaomi Village?" Asked a voice. All turned towards the voice and saw that it was Naruto who asked.

Mifune looked at the map and indeed the Hazaomi Village, that was on the right side of the first Village wasn't reported to be destroyed. "Yes, this is the only Village that is still intact in the north. We tried to send messengers by no one was able to reach the Village, not a Samurai or a Messenger bird," Mifune answered.

"If you would have to guess then how long will it take for Hazaomi to be attacked?" Kakashi asked as he started to formulate a plan of action. The old general took out another scroll from his desk and showed it to the silver-haired ANBU.

"If our calculations are correct then the attacker needs a week to reoccupy before the attacks. At least that is what happened between the first and second Village, which was confirmed between fourth and fifth Village," Mifune said gaining a nod from Kakashi.

"But..." The ANBU turned to look back at Mifune who closed his eyes for a moment. "That might be because of the larger than usual amount of Samurai in the first Village. And if we are correct then when the fourth Village has been attacked, a group of about twenty Samurai was right there," He said.

"So you think that they need this one week to regroup and rest after a fight?" Kakashi asked and got a nod from Mifune. "Is there a chance that your Samurai got in their way today?" The silver-haired man questioned and this time the general shook his head.

"No, I am sure that we had no Samurai in this Village in the past three days," The old Samurai state. Kakashi was quiet for a moment until he nodded to Mifune.

"Thank you for answering, I think that I have a plan for now," The dog-masked ANBU said and turned to his teammates. "We will do the following, we will rest for two hours and then we will continue," Kakashi said and turned to Mifune. "I hope you don't mind?" the silver-haired ANBU asked.

"Not in the least, I have already prepared a room for you if you planned to stay overnight," The Samurai said and Kakashi turned back to his team.

"If we go at Chunin-speed then we should arrive at Hazaomi before the sun goes down," The Captain said and got four nods in response. "then let's get some rest,"

* * *

_**Four hours later, Hazaomi**_

The trip to the Village has taken around two hours for the ANBU squad since they weren't rushing there as fast as they did to Land of Iron. The team was now walking up a small hill after which was their destination with Kakashi leading the group. Behind him were Naruto on the left, Yugao in the middle and Shisui on the right. Behind the three was Tenzo, watching their backs.

Suddenly the group abruptly stopped when Kakashi froze in mid-step. "Something wrong, Taicho?" Yugao asked as she looked at their captain, who only pointed forward. Being curious, the other four ANBU broke from the formation and gasped when they saw what waited for them behind the hill.

About a kilometer from the Hill, the Hazaomi Village burning houses illuminated the night sky. As the squad watched they couldn't help but have only one thought, which Shisui abruptly voiced. "I-Impossible, The Uchiha muttered as they watched as one of the higher buildings collapsed to the ground and exploded in a show of fire

Kakashi suddenly jerked and looked over his shoulder to his teammates. "Let's go, maybe we are not too late!" Dog shouted and started to run towards the burning Village, closely followed by his team.

As the team neared the Village, they heard screams from various directions. Not even looking at his team, Kakashi started to give orders. "Team A, check out the screams on left, Team B, check the screams on the right. I will see if there is anyone alive in the center of the Village!" Kakashi barked and the ANBU squad took their respective part of Village.

Naruto and Tenzo rushed as fast as possible towards where they heard a loud cry of pain. As they neared, they saw a wooden house which hasn't been lit on fire yet. The two nodded to each other and Tenzo rushed through the door while Nauro jumped through the window.

It didn't take longer than a second to see what was happening inside and without waiting for any second, Naruto made four quick hand seals and crimson lighting started to run around his right hand. **"Suzaku!" **The blond ANBU shouted as his right hand cut cleanly through the attacker's torso, destroying the heart in a second.

The blond heard a roar on his left and out of the corner of his vision, he saw a beast jump at him with a bared fang. Before the beast could try to bite the blond it was cut in two by Tenzo who used Chakra to make his Ninjato's cutting power stronger.

Now that Naruto couldn't see or sense any danger nearby, he looked around. He was standing in a living room with a corpse at his feet. Two or three meters to his left was lying another corpse, a male and next to the man was lying a corpse of a woman. Both of them looked to be in early 30.

The blond looked if there was someone else in the room and was shocked when he saw a girl near his age sitting on her knees and looking at the adults' bodies with wide eyes. Naruto turned to Tenzo, who already was looking at the blond, and nodded to the older man.

Seeing this, Tenzo nodded back and walked out of the rooming house to try and sense if there are any more survivors. Naruto walked to the girl and shook her by her shoulder after seeing that she was still alive and he couldn't see any wound on her.

"Hey there," Naruto said as softly as he could. The girl hollow eyes traveled slowly to Naruto and then her gaze slowly moved to where the attacker was. Before Naruto could react, the girl leaped forward and hugged the blond fiercely, as if her life depended on it.

The blond placed his right hand on her back and started to rub her back while whispering soothing words to her. After a minute, Naruto pulled back of the hug and looked at the girl. Now that he had a good look on her, he couldn't help but think that in a few years she would be really beautiful.

The girl had pale skin, gray eyes, and shaggy black hair that reached her. Her attire consisted of a simple knee-length white dress, a light cardigan, and brown boots. "So, what is your name?" Naruto asked as he started to lift the girl to her feet.

She was hesitant for a moment and answered first when she was on her feet. "M-Mikasa... Ackerman Mikasa," She said quietly while Naruto wiped her tears away. The blond nodded and started to lead her outside.

'I shouldn't be doing this' Naruto told himself. "Well, my name is Namikaze Naruto, nice to meet you, Mikasa-chan," He said and ushered her to go outside. When they exited the house, Naruto looked back at Mikasa. "Well, I must take you away from here, because it will be dangerous here in a moment," Naruto stated.

Mikasa's red and puffy eyes widened as she hugged him once more. "No! Please don't leave me!" She pleaded. Naruto lifted her chin so he could look into her gray eyes.

"Don't worry, I will meet you later, okay?" He asked and the girl slowly nodded. Naruto made a single hand seal and a Shadow Clone puffed into existence next to him. "Alright, Mikasa-chan, my Clone here will take you away for now," Naruto said as he pulled back from the girl.

The Clone walked over to Mikasa and lifted her in bridal style and as he was about to Shunshin away, Mikasa shouted. "Wait! C-Can I please see your face?" She asked quietly while Naruto sighed in hid mind.

'I really shouldn't be doing this' He said to himself and pulled the Dragon mask off so Mikasa could see his face. The blond gave her a soft smile and with a wave, the Clone used Shunshin to disappear. As soon as the replica got away, Naruto placed his mask back and turned to look at the roof of the house and saw Boar.

"I have checked the right side of the Village, no one is left alive," Tenzo commented and Naruto nodded with a sigh. The blond jumped then at the roof to stand next to Tenzo.

"Let's head to Dog. I am sure that Team B has already finished," The blond prodigy stated and the two Shunshined toward the center of the Village. The two Mokuton users arrived in the middle of the Village which turned out to be a large marketplace, but every stand has been burned and collapsed or was on its way to do so.

When they looked around, they saw Kakashi standing with Team B a few meters away from eleven persons. They quickly made their way towards their squad. Kakashi looked at them from the corner of his eye and muttered. "Perfect timing," and his attention turned back to the eleven persons.

When Naruto looked at them now, he saw that five of the persons looked identically. Each of them was an adult male with tan skin and average high. They all were bald and had pitch-black eyes.

They had no shirts on, only shoulder places made of black metal. They all were wearing dark brown pants and had shin guards made of black metal as well. They all had a pair of simple brown boots.

What shocked Naruto was that each of them had a long bone sticking out from each of their forearms, which were formed like spears and were long enough to extend further than their hands. Another thing was their faces or more exactly their mouths.

Each of them had a disturbing grin on their face, but the worst thing was their teeth or more exactly the razor-sharp bones that replaced the teeth. But let's not forget about this one bone that stuck out of their head and looked like it could cut off ahead without any problem.

His eyes then turned to another five persons or in this case beasts. Each of those... 'Bone Man' had a beast on their right side that looked like a wolf. The problem with the beats was that they all were made of bones... and were bigger than him.

The blond esteemed that if the beast would stand on their hinder legs than the beast would be at least two meters and a half high. As Naruto looked to the beast face, he saw that it looked like a normal's wolfs. The only differences were that it also had bones instead of teeth and that the eyes of the beast were full crimson, no pupil or sclera. behind each of the Beasts were long tails made of purely sharp bones.

Naruto assumed that the only weak point of the beast is the face or the neck, which also looked unprotected by the bones. The young ANBU's eyes then wandered to the last person of the group and Naruto unconsciously moved his hand towards his Kunai holster.

This man was huge. He was easily two and a half meters high and his large muscles were displayed because he hands no shirt on himself. He also had no shoulder plates, instead, he had five sharp bones steaking out of his shoulders. Naruto saw that the man didn't have bones sticking out of his forearms, instead, he had a forearm protector made of bones. On each of his cheek were three red circles painted next to each other in a line.

He was wearing black shorts and once again he had no shin guards, but he had a layer of bones protecting his shins. Naruto saw something picking over the man's right and left the shoulder and on closer inspection, Naruto saw that it was handles of swords, made of bone.

The man also had a large grin on his face with bones on in the place of his teeth. What unsettled Naruto, even more, was the man's eyes burned a very light shade of blue but his irised moved like a fire.

The Dragon-masked ANBU didn't catch up what Kakashi and the 'big man' were talking about, but Naruto was sure as hell that it didn't go right because the five Bone man and beast rushed at squad Ro while the big man stood back and watched.

Naruto jumped back as a beast tried to bite him and while he was mid-air he took out his Ninjato and blocked a swipe at his head by the Bone man. Naruto ducked when the man tried to slash him with his other hand and launched a sweeping kick at the man, but had t quickly retreat his foot and jumped back to his feet when the Bone man jumped up and the beast tried to bite Naruto's leg off.

Dragon quickly made a hand seal and appeared fifteen meters away from his two opponents. The blond swallowed hard and prepared for the fight because he was sure that it wouldn't be easy and his teammates wouldn't be able to help him this time.

* * *

_**With Shisui**_

The Uchiha activated his Sharingan and thanks to it was able to predict what his opponent would do. Crow saw the Bone man jump into the air and try to pierce Shisui with both of his blades.

Luckily for Shisui, the man was high enough for the Uchiha to roll under his feet. As soon as he finished his roll, he saw the beast jumping at him with its maw open. Shisui moved forward at an amazing speed and was able to catch the beast by the neck and the two hinder legs.

He was about to break the neck of the beast, but he saw of the corner of his eye that Bone man was running at him with a right wide sweep. Deciding to use the man, Shisui threw the beast at the Bone man's already outstretched hand.

The young Uchiha narrowed his eyes when he saw that the Bone man's blade didn't even leave a scratch on the beast bones-armor. The Uchiha made several hand seals at neck-breaking speed and jumped high into the air.

**"Katon: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!" **He shouted while a horse-sized head of a Chinese dragon flew at the two 'Bone fighters'. Suddenly a large explosion occurred and pushed Shisui to use body replacement to avoid getting hit.

The Uchiha replaced himself with leftovers of a stand and hid behind another stand that was still big enough to hide him. He peaked over the stand and his eyes widened when the beast sniffed the air twice and then turned to where the Uchiha was.

Before Shisui could do anything, the Bone man opened his eyes and a large quantity of orange fire erupted from his mouth and flew at the black-haired teen.

* * *

_**With Tenzo**_

When he saw the Bone fighters rush at his squad, he wasted no time and started making a sequence of hand seals. he ended with the snake seal and root erupted from the ground and started to attack the Bone man and his beast.

Tenzo's two enemies weren't destroying the roots fast enough, making them unable to engage Tenzo, but at the same time, the Boar-masked ANBU agent knew that prolonged use of this Jutsu would drain his Chakra reserves too fast, making him useless later in the fight.

He hoped that he would have enough Chakra to analyze the Bone fighters fighting style so that he would be prepared to fight them. An even better version was that the Bone man or his beast would do a mistake, enabling Tenzo to catch them in the binding of his Jutsu.

If the second option would come true, those roots would be almost unbreakable and would suck out the Bone man's Chakra out until Tenzo let him, which he wouldn't do, or until he dropped dead because of the lack of Chakra.

Of course, the Boar-masked ANBu knew that it was only wishful thinking and sooner or later he would have to engage the Bone fighter and his beast in a real fight.

Oh, well, even ANBU were allowed to dream.

* * *

_**With Yugao**_

The purple-haired woman was engaging the Bone man in a heated and dangerous Kenjutsu battle. She used her Ninjato to block a left swing then moved her head to the side to avoid a thurst by the Bone man's other hand.

She slashed at the Bone man's outstretched hand, trying to cut through it, but the man surprised her by catching her blade in his hand. Yugao tried to push Chakra into her Ninjato, but she was unable to do it.

Her eyes widened and she jumped back without her sword, avoiding the beasts large fangs. The ANBU agents made a few hand seals and exhaled a water bullet.** "Suiton: Water bullet Jutsu!" **Three orbs of water flew at the Bone man who was able to jump over the first one and then move his body in the air to avoid getting hit.

Fortunately for the Cat-masked ANBU, the Bone man was unable to dodge in his position and the third water bullet hit him dead on, sending him back a few meters, crashing into the rests of a stand.

Yugao was about to make another seal sequence but had to sidestep as the beast came flying at her. Seeing an opening, Yugao sent a roundhouse kick at the beast torso but gasped when he feet connected with the bone armor.

She backflipped when the beast lunged at her legs. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she saw the beast's maw flying at her. Yugao decided to use the beast's momentum against it and she redirected the beast behind her with her right hand.

She then used substitution with a rumble that was lying next to her sword. In the same moment, she gripped her Ninjato, she hand to roll to the side to avoid an attack from the Bone man.

'Their teamwork is superb, I need to separate them' She thought and substituted once more when the beast came jumping at her from behind.

* * *

_**With Kakashi**_

When the silver-haired ANBU saw the Bone men and beasts attack his teammates, he quickly reached for his Kunai holster and took out of the throwing knives while leaning forward to meet his two opponents.

Kakashi's Kunai met the Bone man's bone-sword in a display of sparks which illuminated the night's sky. The ANBU moved his head backward to avoid a slash from his opponent's second blade.

Dog's hand shot out to the outstretched hand and with a quick twist, he placed the Bone man's hand under his armpit in a joint lock. Kakashi's Kunai flew forward the Bone man's face and as he was about to kill the man, Kakashi's sixth sense started to scream at him.

The silver-haired ANBU placed his feet behind the Bone man's and with a pull, the two changed their places. In the same instant the two changed places, the beast's fangs dig hard into the Bone man's right shoulder.

"RAAAGG!" The Bone man roared but was silenced when Kakashi plucked his Kunai into the man's throat. The ANBU quickly leaped back and made several hand seals and the palmed the ground.

**"Doton: Swamp of the Underground Jutsu!" **Kakashi said and the ground in front of him turned into a deep swamp which made for the beast impossible to move. The ANBU made another set of hand seals and shouted. **"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" **

The orb of fire ignited the swamp, making it explode into a large inferno which burned the Bone man's body and the beast in seconds. Kakashi looked over to his teammates and was about to rush when he had to substitute himself with a brick.

From where he appeared, he watched wide-eyed as the brick was sliced perfectly in two by one of the 'Big man's' swords. The blue-eyed man then looked at where Kakashi was and pointed his sword at the ANBU.

'Well, if his earlier attack was any indication then I hope that the rest of my team will finish quickly' The silver-haired ANBU thought as he took out his own Ninjato and prepared for a hard battle.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was fighting the duo for about two minutes by now and neither he or the Bone duo was able to land a decent shot. The young ANBU was only able to land a few cuts on the Bone man and beast while they in return were able to nick his left shoulder slightly, making it bleed. Besides this, Naruto had a few cuts here or there but was still able to fight at his top.

The Blond blocked another double over-head attack by the Bone man and tried to kick the man into his gut with his left foot. Unfortunately, five short spiky bones came flying at his kicking leg from the leg.

Not wanting to get injured, Naruto pushed with his right foot and jumped high enough to avoid getting an injury. While his foot was in mid-air, Naruto forgot that the Bone man was still next to him, waiting for such an opportunity.

When Naruto was in the air, he had no way of dodging the incoming attack from the Bone man's right blade, because he already used his Ninjato to block the left blade. In the last second, before the blade would cut into his temple, Naruto's left palm shot out and was able to redirect the attack to his chest.

While he was redirecting the attack, he bent his torso backward so the cut would be shallow. Luckily for the blond ANBU, the Bone man's blade only grazed his vest, leaving a minor cut in it.

As Naruto's feet touched the ground, the blond made a single hand seal with his left hand. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu," **he muttered and three clones puffed into existence next to him. Two of them instantly pointed their Ninjato's at the Bone man and rushed at him, while the original and one of the clones jumped back.

Naruto nodded to his Clone who nodded back and rushed at the Beast with his Ninjato. The copy jumped into the air and launched an over-head slash with the blade which was blocked by the beasts sharp tail.

The beast then lunged at the replica with its jaw open and as it was about to kill it, the Clone used the handle of his Ninjato to hit the beast into its the chin, knocking it back to the ground. Before the beast could stand up, roots shot out of the ground, ensnaring the beast and disabling it of moving.

The Clone then sliced the beasts head cleanly of by the neck down and turned to its creator. Naruto nodded to his Clone and it puffed away. The Blond ANBU then turned back to the Bone man just in time to see the man kill his second Clone by slicing its head off.

"Alright, only one left," Dragon muttered under his breath.

* * *

_**With Shisui**_

The Uchiha ducked under the Bone man's right slash, blocked the beast's tail with Kunai which was in his right left hand and parried the Bone man's thrust with his Ninjato which was in the other hand and launched a Chakra-enhanced Kick towards the Bone mna's torso.

Shisui grinned when he heard at least three ribs break from the kick as the man flew away. He then sidestepped the beast which tired to catch his throat and slashed with his Ninjato at the beast's throat.

Crow overestimated the beast's speed and instead of the cutting the neck, he cut at the beasts jaw, making the beast roar as blood splattered under its head. The Uchiha pushed his Chakra into his blade and with a quick sweep of Ninjato the beast lost all four of its limbs.

Shisui rushed at the Bone man as he knew that it was only a meter of seconds before the beast would die out of Blood loss. Besides, without its limbs, the beast was useless in battle.

The Uchiha made several hand seals while he was running and took a deep breath. he then took out five Kunai with explosive tags and threw them at the Bone man while exhaling. **"Futon: Gale Force Jutsu!" **A sphere of air shot from his mouth and made the Kunai fly even faster, almost too fast for an eye to see.

The Bone man, who just got up from the ruined stand saw the incoming projectiles and started to generate fire in his throat. With a roar fire shot from his mouth, but this was also the time that Shisui shot his Futon Jutsu.

Thanks to the wind, the fire from Bone man was twice bigger and as it connected with the Kunai, the five explosive tags detonated not two meters from the Bone man. Shisui had to cover his eyes as the raging fire swallowed the Bone man, leaving no trace that he was even there.

"try to survive this, bitch," He muttered to himself with a grin under his mask. Suddenly an explosion on his left gained his attention and when he looked over there, he saw Kakashi being kicked out of the smoke, while his arms were in an X-guards.

Seeing his Captain crash into a collapsed stand, Shisui was sure that he was in for a fight of his life. Not wasting any time, he Shunshined over to Kakashi to support his Captain.

* * *

_**With Tenzo**_

It turned out that dreams sometimes came true. The Bone man Tezno was fighting made a large mistake and the ANBU was able to capitalize on it, catching the Bone man with his almost unbreakable roots, he turned his attention back to the beast.

The brown-haired ANBU took out his Ninjato and rushed at the beast and made a diagonal slash at the best which jumped back and shot out six short bones at Boar, who quickly moved his blade to block them.

One of the blades was able to overcome Tenzo's defense and dig into the ANBU's left thigh, making him grunt. Tenzo slashed at the beast once more and when it jumped back, he quickly took the bone out and threw it at the beast.

The projectile bounced off the beast's armor while it rushed at Tenzo from his right and jumped at his shoulder. The ANBU used his forearm guard and placed it between the beast jaw, blocking the attack.

Unfortunately for Tenzo, some of the beast's fangs were longer than the rest and they dug into his flesh. Using the opportunity, the ANBU caught the beast by its neck with his left hand and with a quick twist, the beast dropped to the ground dead.

Tenzo sighed and took out bandages from one of his pouches and started to tie them around his thigh first. When he did that, he started to bandage his right forearm, but before he could tie it, a blade shot from his chest, making him gasp in pain.

He looked over his shoulder while blood started to escape from his mouth. What he saw made his eyes widen. The Bone man was able to destroy his roots and sneak on him while he was occupied. 'Damn' he thought and closed his eyes.

The Bone man roared in triumph when it felt Tenzo to limp. The triumph was short-lived when a Ninjato erupted from its heart, killing it instantly. "Yare, yare, I love mud clones," Tenzo said as he watched the killed Tenzo to turn into mud. "I think that Captain and Crow could use a hand," he muttered to himself.

* * *

_**With Yugao**_

The Kenjutsu mistress smirked under her mask as she watched as the light of life vanished from the beast's eyes. She turned around and prepared for the third or maybe fourth round against the Bone man.

While Yugao had only minor cuts and a small scratch on her mask, exactly under her right eye, the Bone man had many cuts around his body, a large gash on his left thigh, his left eye was missing and blood was pouring from his left eye socket, his right blade was destroyed and his right ear was missing.

The purple-haired ANBU didn't know how the Bone man was still able to fight, but she placed it under his genes or something. She shrugged and prepared to finish the fight because she saw Tenzo rushing to where Kakashi was, meaning that the Captain could need some help.

Cat rushed at the Bone man and blocked his left swing with her Ninjato and blocked his roundhouse kick with her knee. She jumped up and delivered a snap kick to his chin, making him stumble back.

Seeing the opening, Yugao thrust her blade forward and it reached the target perfectly. She kicked the Bone man's body off her blade and wiped the blood on his pants. She took a deep breath and Shunshined away.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto jumped kneed the Bone man into the gut and when he doubled over, the blond jumped over the bone man back and took out a Kunai. He thurst his Kunai in the back of the Bone man's head, but Naruto's opponent was able to catch the blond's wrist and kick him away.

Naruto rolled on the group after he was kicked away. As he slowly rose to his feet he observed as the Bone man reached for a Kunai which as lodged in the man's left shoulder.

The blond ANBU was able to cut off the Boen man's blades, but shortly after this, his opponent kicked his Nijato away. Since then the two has been in a taijutsu fight, which was going slowly, but if the injuries were any indication, then Naruto had an edge.

The Dragon-masked agent's an only serious injury was the gas at the side of his left arm. Of course, it would heal, but not soon. Sometime after Naruto has awakened Mokuton he has observed that his healing factor didn't rise like it did on the day he had awakened his bloodline.

Kakashi has guessed that if Naruto would want to keep his healing, he would have to learn how to gather Natural Chakra, but they decided to learn this at a later date when Naruto was older.

Coming back, the Bone man had a hole from Kunai in his left shoulder, making him unable to use it. Naruto was also able to make a deep slash at the man's right collarbone, but despite this, the Bone man was able to use his right arm.

Suddenly Naruto used his left forearm to block a spinning kick from the Bone man's left foot. Naruto tried to hit the man in the back of his head, but the Bone man dropped down and placed his good hand on the ground.

He kicked up with his right foot and launched a raising kick to Naruto's chin. The Blond was able to bring his arms in an X-guard, but the force of the kick was still able to send him in the air.

The Bone man wasted no time and jumped after Naruto, who smirked under his mask and made a single hand seal with his left hand. **"Mokuton: Great Forest Jutsu!" **Naruto's right hand turned into spikes made of wood and impaled the Bone man who was unable to pivot himself in the air to avoid the counterattack.

Naruto fell to the ground and panted slightly while his hand turned back to normal. The blond smirk got slightly bigger as he watched as the Bone man's body fell to the ground lifeless.

The blond straightened his back and sighed. As he was about to go help his team, he heard a shout from behind. "Watch out!" He turned around just in time to catch Tenzo. Naruto skidded two meters back and then helped the older ANBU to his feet.

"Are you alright, Senpai?" Naruto asked as he watched Tenzo to take deep breaths.

"Could be better. Let's go, Dragon," Boar said and the two rushed towards the center of the marketplace. When the two ANBU appeared n the battlefield, Kakashi sent a pulse of Chakra through his tattoo to signalize to regroup.

Crown, Cat, and Dog used Shunshin to appear next to their to two teammates, each of them was breathing hard. "What's the situation, Captain?" Naruto asked as he took out a Kunai.

Kakashi took a deep breath. "He is fast, very fast and strong too. His aim is amazing and from what I managed to see, he can shot out Fire from his mouth and limps. Stay focused the whole time," He said and then jumped behind the four other ANBU. "Manevour B2," He commanded.

"Hai!" The four ANBU started doing hand seals at a rapid pace and Tenzo was the first who finished.

He palmed the ground and shouted. **"Doton: Mud Dragon Jutsu!" **A large brown dragon rose in front of the brown-haired ANBU. Next, to him, Shisui finished his hand seals and took a deep breath.

**"Katon: Great Fire Dragon Jutsu!" **He shouted and breathed out a large orb of fire that took the form of a Chinese dragon. The Uchiha was followed by Yugao.

**"Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!" **She spat out a large volume of water that took the form of a Dragon. Not a second later Naruto also finished his hand seals.

**"Raiton: Great Thunder Dragon Jutsu!" **He cried out and from his palms came out white lighting that took the form of a large dragon. The four Jutsu then flew at their opponent. Jutsu before the four Jutsu hit, the four ANBU shouted out in unison.

**"Collaboration Jutsu: The Four Elemental Disaster!" **The four Dragons merged into one which was at least five times bigger than the four dragons and had gold-yellowish color.

The Jutsu exploded upon coming in contact with something. The explosion pushed the four ANBU, who had to cover their faces with their arms, back as they used Chakra to keep them from being thrown away.

When the explosion ceased and the dust started to flying away, they all heard a voice that froze them on the spot. **"Jigokuhi-Shiki: Inferno Cage,"** the voice was gruff and cold, despite this, the four ANBU could hear the hate behind it.

When the dust completely vanished, the four ANBU could see a square made of crimson flames around were their opponent. The fire dissipated, showing that their enemy didn't have even a scratch on them.

Frustrated, Shisui shouted out. "What the fuck are you!?" Of course, he didn't think that their opponent would answer, so naturally, they all were surprised to hear the cold and ruthless voice again.

"My name is Jaraka, master of the Jigoku-Shiki, the Hellfire style and a proud Takaran," He said as pointed at the four ANBU. "And your killer," He stated as he opened his mouth and let the four ANBU see fire brewing in his throat.

Suddenly he closed his mouth and turned around. "Agh!" Kakashi shouted as Jaraka caught his wrist in which hand he was holding a Kunai since his Ninjato lied broken somewhere. Kakashi took out a second Kuani in his right hand and tried to slash at Jaraka's throat, but the larger man caught his wrist again.

Kakashi pumped Chakra into his feet and jumped up, his feet sailing towards Jakara's chin. The red-eyed man let go of Kakashi at the last second and jumped back to avoid getting his jaw being broken.

The silver-haired ANBU landed in a crouch and made four quick hand seals. **"Raiton: Eletroducing Wave!"** He shouted and made a horizontal slash with his right hand. Blue arc of lighting flew at the Bone man, who jumped into the air to avoid getting electrocuted, but this was only a diversion.

**"Suiton: Water Bullet Barrage Jutsu!" **The Hellfire user heard three voices call out in unison. He looked over his shoulder and saw naruto, Tenzo, and Cat shotting large amounts of the small, sharp orb of water at him.

Jaraka pivoted himself in the air to face those three ANBU and send a punch towards them.** "Jigokuhi-Shinku: Ethernal Flameball,"** Orange fire shot from his fist towards the ANBU, destroying every water bullet on its way.

The three ANBU ceased their Jutsu and jumped away as the Ball was about to hit them. As soon as they landed away from the danger, they saw Shisui engage Jaraga in a Taijutsu battle.

Shisui slashed at the red-eyed man with the Kunai in his right hand, but Jaraka stepped back and avoided the attack. Shisui turned around and sent a spinning kick at the man's head, but he was able to catch Shisui's feet and threw him to the side.

As soon as Shisui was out of the way, he disappeared and the three ANBU had to scatter as Jaraka appeared next to their last position. He kicked the ground, creating a large crater and looked around. Seeing no one, he decided to attack the nearest ANBU.

Jaraka sent a punch at Yamato and shouted. **"Jigokuhi-Shinku: Ethernal Flameball," **The ANBU saw the orb of fire coming at him and made several hand seals.

**"Doton: Mud Wall Jutsu!" **He stomped the ground hard with his left foot and a thick wall rose in front of him. He braced himself for the explosion, but he didn't expect his wall to explode so easily. The explosion sent Yamato flying away until he was stopped by a large pillar made of stone.

Jaraka who was walking toward the brown-haired ANBU was also sent flying when Cat delivered a jumping spinning kick to his temple. The Takaran jumped back to his feet just in time to avoid getting his head cut off by Kakashi's Chidori.

The silver-haired ANBU tried to slash at Jaraka with his Jutsu, but the large man avoided every thurst and swipe that the ANBU did. Kakashi made a forward thrust and Jaraka sidestepped it, but Dog was suddenly enveloped in smoke and Crow jumped out of it with a kick to the man's temple.

Jaraka caught Shisui's right feet and the Uchiha placed his right hand on the bigger man's forearm. Suddenly Shisui's left feet shot out in an Ax-kick as he pivoted his body in the air.

Unfortunately, Jaraka was able to catch the second kick as well. Unbeknown to the Takaran, the black-haired Ninja smirked under his mask as he knew that he played his part in the plan perfectly.

Jarakan's sense of danger suddenly started to scream at him and the Bone man looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto running toward him with his Jutsu aimed at Jarakan's heart. The Takaran let go of the Uchiha and pushed him back and in the last second, he pivoted his torso to the right.

**"Suzaku!" **Naruto's hand-cut straight the Takaran's shoulder making the man roar out in pain as his blood splattered on the white snow. before Naruto could move, Jaraka moved forward, letting Naruto's hand free, but before the blond could retreat, the Takaran caught him by his forearm.

With deadly precision, the Jigokuhi user took one of his blades and impaled Naruto in the right shoulder, making the boy cry out in agony, but he was silenced when the large man delivered a brutal uppercut unch to the blond's gut, with such force that Naruto coughed up blood and lost the air from his lungs.

The red-eyed man watched in small satisfaction as blood streamed from under Naruto's mask. He then let go of the blond's forearm and hit the ANBU in his face with such force that Naruto was sent flying ten meters away and the right eye and right side of the forehead of the mask were destroyed.

The blond rolled through the ground until he stopped about fifteen meters away from the fight. He watched as Yugoa's right elbow was broken in half, while blood flowed from a wound above his right eye, made by a sharp part of the destroyed mask.

Kakashi threw five Shuriken which made a circle around Jaraka and tied him with Ninja wire, but the Takaran shrugged it off and destroyed the bidings. he disappeared and punched Dog using his good hand with a hook, which stunned the ANBU enough for the following attack.

The red-eyed man delivered a back kick to Kakashi's torso, which sent the ANBU skidding back until he was caught by Shisui. Jaraka was about to rush at the two, but his six circles on his face suddenly pulsed.

"I guess that it's enough time for now," He said and snapped his fingers using his good hand. Suddenly a rift opened behind him, the middle was pitch black while the outline was deep blue with white spots.

"Wait!" Kakashi shouted out as he regained his breath. Seeing that his enemy stopped, Kakashi asked. "What do you want with the Land of Iron?" The silver-haired ANBU asked as the Takaran looked at him over his shoulder.

"What _I _want doesn't matter, it's our leader's orders that matters. And it is not the only Land of Iron that he wants. He wants and will annihilate the whole elemental nations!" He said proudly and raised his hand.

"Don't you think that it is a bit far fetched?" Shisui asked as he saw Jaraka's eyes to narrow.

"No, this was only a scout party, our army county in thousands! I am one of the five generals of the armies and our leader is strong enough to defeat us all without any problem! There is nobody alive to stop him and soon the elemental nations will burn as the blood of its inhabitants will paint this very ground!" He shouted and turned around. "Ja Ne, Ninjas," He said and stepped into the void which vanished with him.

"Oh, damn lord, how good it's over," Shisui muttered and fell to the ground and took deep breaths. Kakashi who still stood wide-eyed at Jaraka's claim swallowed.

"No, it won't be over for a long time. Come, let's treat the others," Dog said and Shisui slowly raised to his feet. Kakashi went trying to help Yugao with her elbow, while Shisui and Tenzo, who wasn't too injured, rushed to patch Naruto up.

It took the group fifteen minutes to heal Naruto and Yugao enough for them to be able to move on their own. The group was now walking toward the hill that they come from as the Hazaomi Village still burned behind them, but now there was less fire and smoke visible.

Squad Ro came upon the hill and saw that Mikasa was sitting on a stump of a tree, alone. The blond ANBU, who didn't have his mask on, since it was destroyed walked towards the young girl and crouched in front of her so he was on her eye level.

"Mikasa-chan, we are back, do you know where my Clone went?" The blond asked as the girl's hollow eyes moved towards him.

"He suddenly disappeared before we got to the hill. I decided to come here," She said quietly, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"Mika-" The blond was cut by the girl, whose emotionless eyes looked at him.

"Naruto-san, where... should I go from here? It's cold, there is no place for me to go anymore," She muttered quickly, but all of the ANBU heard her. Naruto untied his scarf, which to everyone surprise wasn't scratched even in the tiniest bit, and tied it around the black-haired girl's neck.

"You can have this, it's warm after all, right," Naruto said with a smile. He then extended his hand and looked her into eyes, which were wide from surprise. "You can come live with me," He said and motioned her to take his hand. "Let's go home, our home," He said.

Everyone watched as tears gathered in the young girl's eyes as she reached out for the hand and when she caught it, Naruto squeezed it. "Okay, let's go home," She said as tears flowed from her eyes.

* * *

**Wow! That is the longest Chapter that I have ever written and I must say, I am quite proud of myself.  
**

**So, like you might have noticed, I changed naruto's original Jutsu from 'Shuiroken' to 'Suzaku', it seems better for me.**

**I hope you liked this Chapter, if yes you think that I could have done something different, please write it in the review and I will try to do it better next time.**

**Sorry if Mikasa will seem like OCC but yeah, it's the fun in fanfiction, that some things simply change!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Ja Ne!**


	12. Changes

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu"**

_'Flashbacks/ memories'_

_**"Summon/Biju talking"**_

_**'Summon/ Biju thinking'**_

**Naruto of the Flash Step**

**Chapter 12: Changes**

* * *

_**Four days later, Council Chamber**_

While the Hokage was the supreme commander of the Village, there were also times when he called the Council to ask for their opinion. The Council itself was formed by the Clan Heads, high-level and respected Ninjas like the ANBU commander, Jonin commander, and top ANBU and Jonin of the Village.

The chamber was a square room, with the Hokage's desk being in front of the wall opposite of the door. On the Hokage's left was a long desk for the Jonin and ANBU. On the Hokage's right was also a long desk, but this was for the Clan heads.

In front of the Hokage was a clear space for anyone who isn't on the Council to stand or sit, depending on who the person was.

At this very moment, the Council Chamber was full. On Hiruzen's right was Nara Shikaku, followed by Akimichi Choza, Yamanaka Inoichi, Namikaze Naruto, Hyuga Hiashi, Senju Tsunade, Aburame Shibi, Inuzuka Tsume, Uchiha Fugaku, and Kurama Murakumo.

On the Hokage's left was sitting Jirayia, followed by the ANBU commander Shadow, Hatake Kakashi, Boar, Shiranui Genma, Uchiha Shisui, Morino Ibiki, Might Guy, Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu and Shimura Danzo.

The Council was talking about the discoveries made by squad Ro on their recent mission to Land of Iron. The Sandaime has asked the council about ideas what to do with the enemy lurking so close to their Village and Land and there have been many ideas.

"Naruto-kun, tell me, what would you do?" Hiruzen abruptly asked. Suddenly everyone was quiet as they all wanted to know what the young prodigy would say. The blond was quiet for a moment until he looked at the Hokage, right into the old man's eyes.

"If I would have to make the call, I would do the same as Land of Iron has done. Evacuate every Village in Land of Fire to Konoha until we have dealt with the threat of Takarans," Naruto said, causing a few mutters to go around the chamber.

Shikaku, who had a scroll in front of him, turned to the Hokage. "I must say that it would be impossible. There is no enough place and food for the whole Land of Fire to survive, even the half won't do," The Nara said as he looked to the Hokage, who nodded his head and turned to Naruto.

The blond stood up and walked over to the clear space in the Chamber. "That I know, but please, can someone tell me what a farmer does when has too many cows on his farm, but doesn't want to kill or sell any of them?" The blond asked and looked around the Chamber.

"He makes more place for them by creating another layer of a fence around them," Danzo said as he and everyone looked at the blond, waiting for him to continue. The blond then looked at SHikaku, who ha wide eyes.

"I see that you have already understood my plan, Shikaku-san," Naruto said and walked to the middle fo the Chamber and made a single hand seal. Roots started to come out of the ground and made a table with a model of Konoha.

"I propose that we create another wall around Konoha in which all of the immigrants would live," Naruto said and Koharu stood up quickly.

"Are you crazy? This wall has protected us for years and you just want to create another one around it?" She almost shouted in outrage. the blond ANBU meanwhile looked at her with indifference.

"Yes, besides I am not the only one who thought it would be a good idea to create another layer of walls around Konoha," Naruto said and took out a book from his pouch. "My Tou-san also thought that it would be a great idea," The boy said.

"Are there any reasons written in there?" Shadow asked as he leaned back with his hands crossed.

"Yes, as my Tou-san says, 'The only reason that those old walls hadn't been destroyed yet, is because any enemy army wasn't able to come this deep into the Fire country. In the first war, it was because no Hidden Village had known where Konoha lied, in the second war the three Sannin defended our borders enough to make an army unable to come towards Konoha. In the third war, I was able to destroy Iwa's army before it got too close to the wall.' That what he has written here," Naruto said and placed the notebook in his pouch back.

"Hm, let's say that we go with this plan, tell me where would the walls be and how would you build them?" Asked Hiashi as he watched the blondes every move with his pearl-like eyes.

The blond walked to the model and made a circle around Konoha, which started by the Hokage monument and ended on the other side of it. As he did this, walls of root started to create them in the touched area. He then divided the large are three parts.

"My Tou-san has sketched this. We would build the large Wall around Konoha and divide it into three parts. The one on the west would be called Karanes, the one on the east would be Trost and the one in the south would be Shiganshina. I have no idea where he took these name from," The blond muttered the last part under his breath, but everyone in the Chamber heard it and most of the present people chuckled at this.

"Well, back to the map, Tou-san proposed that we would build gates to each of the 'districts' which would connect to Konoha, but only the Shiganshina would have a gate that would allow anyone out of the walls," Naruto said and then made a circle on the Hokage mountain.

"He also had planned to create another wall here, the most protected place since no one will be able to come from south, west or east. The only way to attack it would be to run up the large waterfall, which only a few people can currently do," The blond said and looked at the council.

"But had not Shisui said that the Takarans can use Chakra?" Asked Guy, who was uncharacteristic serious. Naruto nodded once and leaned on the model.

"Yes, but he has also said that they use more Chakra then necessary for those Jutsus of theirs, which tells us that their Chakra control is bad and without almost perfect Chakra control they won't be able to run up the waterfall," the ANBU explained and Guy nodded in understanding.

"I would place nobles and Daymio inside these walls since they are most valuable of person's who are too weak to defend themselves. In the original Konoha, I would suggest that most Ninjas are placed and no outsiders are allowed inside without any good reason and permission of the Hokage. In the outer wall, I would suggest having the outsiders live while Shinobi patrol and guard the walls," Naruto said and nodded to the Hokage.

"Thank you for considering my decision, Hokage-sama," Naruto said and bowed to his leader and took his between Hiashi and Inoichi again. Everyone awaited Hiruzen's reaction while the man had asked himself the pros and cons of this arrangement.

"Tell me, Naruto-kun, what would happen with those walls after the crisis is over?" The old man finally asked.

"From the Intel given to us by Tsunade-san, Konoha is still producing the most children in the elemental nations. From this intel, if there will be no war or a disaster like the Kyubi attack for the next ten years, Konoha will have the same problem as here. Either way, one day we will have to gain more place for the next generations to live and this is the perfect occasion to ensure that in years Konoha won't have a problem with overpopulation," Naruto said as he read the information given to the council by Tsunade.

"Well, then how do you propose to build those Walls?" Sandaime asked and Naruto took out two different Seals. "Seals?" Hiruzen asked, but Naruto shook his head.

"I propose that we have the outsiders come to Konoha as soon as possible, but I know that there is not enough time or space to create the walls before they will come here," ANruto said and once again walked to the model which was still in the middle of the Chamber.

"If you will give me time to tomorrow midnight, I will be able to create enough place for us to create the walls," Naruto said as he showed on the model the places which would need to be cleared.

"And how would you do this?" Murakumo asked as he looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"What most don't understand is that Mokuton isn't the ability to create plants out of nothing. Mokuton gives the user the full control of _all _plants, whether it is a tree or a seed. It is also the reason why Mokuton is harder to use in Land of Iron and almost impossible to use in Land of Wind. So, I will simply make those three change into seeds and then move those seeds underground to a location that won't interfere with the wall," The blond said.

"Then what are those seals?" Choza asked as he looked at those two pieces of papers.

"Ah, yes. You see, no matter what we do, we will unable to finish those Walls before the immigrants come to Konoha, so I designed a seal that will create a temporary 'Wall' in the place where the real one should be. This will guarantee that nothing will happen to the immigrants if Takaran's should decide to attack them," naruto said as he showed one of the seals to the others people in the chamber.

"Is there a way to have them going the whole time?" Fugaku asked, but to everyone disappointment, the blond shook his head with an annoyed expression.

"No, the reason is that the Seal takes Chakra from the user and mold it in the designed thing. We have decided that if the idea with Walls goes through, then I will supply Chakra for the Walls, because with my huge reserves and perfect Chakra control I will be able to withhold it the longest," Tsunade said getting a few nods from the others.

"What is the second Seal for?" Inoichi asked as he looked at the seal in NAruto's hand with interest.

"Well, I have thought that if we will want to have this wall build as fast as possible then we will need people who can use Doton Chakra, so I and Jiraiya-Sensei have made this Seal that changes one's Chakra into Doton Chakra. With this many, more people will be able to work on the wall, which will speed the process up," The blond said.

"How many of those seals will you able to supply us with?" Shikaku asked and Naruto gave them all a proud smile.

"I and Jiraiya-Sensei have made a ton of Water Clones that can make those Seals. It also helps that this Seal isn't too complicated, so it is easy to make. I say that by the time I have cleared out the area for the outer wall, I will have at least thousand of those seals ready," Naruto said and smirked at the awestruck expressions of everyone besides Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Well it helps that we have already made almost four hundred of them," He said and rubbed back of his head with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks while everyone in the room face-faulted.

"There is still one thing that we haven't discussed," Fugaku said as he looked at the model. "Where will they live?" At this everyone once again turned to Naruto for the answer.

"When I have cleared the way for you to build the Wall, I will start with building houses together with Boar-Senpai while the rest of our forces will build the walls. Meanwhile, the outsiders can sleep in tents since the weather is nice," Naruto said and got a nod of approval from Hiruzen.

"How long would it take for you to build these houses?" Asked Genma as he chewed on his Senbon.

"Alone, a few months. With Boar, between three and five months. With a group of builders who will build houses with us, top two months," Naruto said. The Sandaime then stood up and looked at the council.

"Is there anyone who is against this?" He asked and only Koharu raised her hand. "Very well, we will start the construction of the Walls in two days, when Naruto-kun will made room for us. Now, did Minato-kun named those Walls?" Hiruzen asked with a smirk and everyone turned to the blond who muttered under his breath.

"Of course this Baka did this," He muttered and sighed. "He called the Outer Wall the 'Wall Maria', The inner Wall 'Wall Rose' and the Upper wall the 'Wall Sina', what stupid names, couldn't he think of anything better?" He asked rhetorically and a few of the councilman and woman chuckled.

"Very well then, this meeting is adjourned. We will meet tomorrow while Naruto-kun creates us enough place for the Wall to be built," Hiruzen said and people started to walk out of the Chamber.

* * *

_**Outside the Chamber **_

As soon as Naruto exited the chamber, Shisui and Kakashi caught up to him. "Oh man, it seems that you have so much work to do and I hoped that we could spar today or go to train," Shisui said as he leaned on the blond's shoulder and gave him a grin.

"Nah, it is like three hours of work," Naruto said, making Shisui stumble in his walk as he looked at the blond with wide eyes.

"What do you mean it is only three hours of work!?" Shisui shouted as he watched as Kakashi read his book while walking next to Naruto. The blond looked over his shoulder and gave the Uchiha a smirk filled with amusement.

"As I said, it is only about three hours, but I have a mission with Kakashi-Nii tonight," Naruto said with a grimace, letting Shisui know what type of mission it is. 'Guard duty tonight' was what Naruto meant. "But I will have a Wood Clone clean the area," Naruto said as his smirk came back.

"You can do this?" The Uchiha asked as he caught up to the two other ANBU. The blond nodded and opened the door of the Hokage mansion.

"Yup, from the small experiments I have made, I know that Wood Clones can easily use Mokuton then any other type of the Clone, even Shadow Clones," The blond said as he sighed and stretched his back.

"How is Mikasa doing?" Kakashi asked as looked at the blond from the corner of his eye. Naruto sighed and put his hand in his black ANBU pants.

"Well, Inoichi-san says that she is doing like every veteran Shinobi after seeing their family killed," Naruto answered. Kakashi and Shisui looked at each other and then back to Naruto.

"She is trying to burry her emotions under a mask of indifference," Kakashi said matter of factly and naruto nodded.

"Yeah, she does. Inoichi-san is trying to help her with it, but he says that if he is unable to do it on their next meeting, then there is nothing he can do to help her. He said that she will need time to sort those things herself," The blond ANBU said. The trio started to walk upwards on the stairs leading towards the Hokage Monument.

"So, what was that I was hearing from Kakashi about you and Mikasa sleeping together?" Shisui asked and grinned when he saw naruto turn his head to the side to hide his blush.

"Shut up, idiot! It is not my fault that she is too afraid to go to sleep alone and I have to sleep with her, otherwise, she would drop dead from lack of sleep," The blond said and then turned to the silver-haired Ninja. "And what about the promise that you won't tell anyone about it, you pervert?!" Naruto shouted and pointed at Kakashi, who gave the younger boy an eye-smile.

"I have promised nothing," he said and then lightly hit the blond on top of his head. "And don't call me a pervert again. Because I like to read a great novel which contains some sexual themes doesn't mean that I am a pervert," he added and started giggling as he read his orange book.

"Are you kidding? 'Some sexual themes'? This whole book is smut!" Naruto shouted and his right eyebrow twitched when he saw Kakashi wave him off. 'I will show you, you pervert. Once I finished my book you are gonna beg me to sign every copy you are gonna buy!' The blond told himself in his mind.

* * *

_**Hokage Office**_

Hiruzen was looking at his ANBU Commander, who was sitting in front of him in his office. As soon as the two entered the office, Shadow has sent all the ANBU out and used a silencing seal to make sure that no one overheard what they were about to discuss.

Hiruzen leaned back in his seat and lit his pipe. "Well? I think that an ANBU commander has a lot of work to do. What can I do for you?" The old man asked and looked at the special mask made for the commander.

Unlike every other ANBU who had mask resembling some sort of animal or mythical creature, Shadow's mask was completely black. Add to it the pitch-black ANBU cloak and the fact that Shadow had it the whole time on, he looked like a shadow.

"We both know that we are at a large disadvantage in this war. You know this, I know this, Minato knew this. This is also the reason he let all those notes for Naruto to find so easily," The voice was distorted by a special seal in the mask, designed by Minato himself. Hiruzen puffed the smoke out and nodded with a grimace.

"That I know. What I need and want to know is what are you gonna do this? I am sure that you and Minato-kun had at least one back-up plan if they would be able to come here again," Sarutobi said and closed his eyes with a sigh. "I am too old for this shit, I think the time where I choose my successor is nearing fast," He said and opened his eyes.

"Well then, what is the plan that you two came up with?" Hiruzen asked as he took another drag from his pipe. Shadow stood up and walked up to the large window behind the Sandaime Hokage.

"Minato knew that if they come back we will have to evacuate the whole land of fire to Konoha, otherwise everyone who is outside this walls will be killed. With this in mind, he decided that if we will have so many more persons living in Konoha, there will be many talented children, who we will train and create another squad of ANBU. A special force, you might say," Shadow said and then looked back at Hiruzen.

"But it will take years to train them to the level that they can fight Takaran's!" Hiruzen stated, but his ANBU commander shook his head and sighed.

"Normally? You would be right, but we are talking about Minato here," Shadow said and chuckled. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the black-masked ANBU and breathed out another cloud of smoke.

"So? What did Minato-kun do this time?" The Profesor asked and Shadow shook his head.

"He created, as he dubbed it, 'the great time-dimensional training machine room Seal'," The Cloaked ANBU said, causing Hiruzen to laugh at the name. It was well known that the Yondaime Hokage was as bad at naming techniques as Jiraiya was with ladies.

"So what does the 'the great time-dimensional training machine room Seal' does?" Hiruzen asked as he wrote this name in a small note pad. At this, Shadow stopped chuckling and looked even more serious than before.

"Basically what this idiot made, allows maximally twenty-one people to train faster. The time that flows in the room is slower than outside. One year outside are three years inside," Shadow said and leaned against the window. Hiruzen looked at him for a moment and then slowly blinked.

"Huh?" he asked and looked at the Commander who sighed.

"There are two problems with it. First, it took Minato, me and Jiraiya years to **_write_** this seal and we all are seal masters. The second is that once the seal is activated, it will work for two years without stopping and on the last day it will destroy itself. We don't know why it simply does," Shadow said and walked back to his seat.

"I see," Hiruzen said and sighed while rubbing his temples. "So? What is the next phase of your plan?" The Sandaime asked and took a drag from his pipe.

"We wait. When every Village is evacuated to Konoha, I will look for candidates that will be able to go through the training regimen and take them in. In two weeks, we will begin their two years training," The commander said simply and watched Hiruzen for a reaction.

"Are you sure that simply twenty-one men and women will be enough to create this elite force?" Hiruzen asked and the ANBU shook his head.

"No, no men or women, I will choose twenty children who are the most promising and the one spot will be for tutors that will teach them. Besides, I think that I might have already three persons that will be a good choice for the squad," The ANBU said and turned to leave.

"Wait, why do you want to take children?" Hiruzen asked and the ANBU answered, not turning around.

"It is easier to mold children who are at level zero then a Shinobi who already has some habits," With this, Shadow left the Hokage to his thoughts.

"I am too old for this shit," He muttered and leaned back in his seat.

* * *

_**Three weeks later, Konoha academy**_

Shadow was standing in front of twenty children who will be molded into soldiers. Most of them probably won't come back from the war with Takara's and those who will come back will either be heroes or only shells of what they were before.

But that is fine. That was a price that Shadow was willing to pay if it meant that Konoha would be safe.

The ANBU commander watched at the faces of the kids in front of him. Some were nervous, some were confident and some were simply prepared for what was awaiting them. Shadow cleared his throat and took out a small notepad.

"As you all know, for the next two years you all will be spending time in a specially designed seal. You all will be pushed to your limits and beyond them to make you all as strong as possible in the next two years. Some of you will come out as a new person, stronger, wiser and alive. The others will come out as losers, weak and still as useless kids as they were before," Shadow said and almost everyone in the group swallowed.

"Well, let's not waste time. I will now read your tutors that will make sure that you will come out strong or die trying," Shadow said and started reading out.

"Ninjutsu: Hatake Kakashi,  
Taijutsu: Might Guy,  
Genjutsu: Uchiha Itachi,  
Shurikenjutsu: Namikaze Naruto,  
Kenjutsu: Uchiha Shisui,  
Physical conditioning: Tenzo,"

"Now, I will read out your names so you don't waste time asking for such details there,"

"Inuzuka Hana,  
Uchiha Itachi,  
Uchiha Shisui,  
Namikaze Naruto,  
Sora,  
Umino Iruka,  
Ackerman Mikasa,  
Jeager Eren,  
Arlert Armin,  
Braun Reiner,  
Hoover Bertolt,  
Leonhart Annie,  
Kirstein Jean,  
Bott Marco,  
Springer Connie,  
Blouse Sasha,  
Lenz Krista,  
Ymir,  
Mina Carolina,  
And finally Wagner Thomas,"

"If any of you wish to leave, this is the last chance. Once you enter the room, there is no going back," Shadow warned and before anyone could say anything, he nodded and urged them to enter a white room.

'Let's see how many of you will be able to survive this, but if there is one thing that I am sure of, it is that anyone who will come out of there will be strong, stronger then what they normally could become' Shadow said to himself and nodded to himself.

"They are the next generation that will keep Konoha save from_ them_" He muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Next Chapter finished! Well, I am gonna say it once here. There will be probably many more parts from other Anime/Mangas, but I don't care since this is my story and I can do whatever I want!**

**The next chapter will be a two-year time skip and their training will be showed in flashbacks.**

**Anyone can guess who Shadow is?**

**Thanks for reading, Ja Ne!**


	13. Promise

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu"**

_'Flashbacks/ memories'_

_**"Summon/Biju talking"**_

_**'Summon/ Biju thinking'**_

**Naruto of the Flash Step**

**Chapter 13: Promise**

* * *

_**2 years later**_

Again they all were here, standing like they did exactly two years ago. In front of them, Shadow was appraising them all and was a bit surprised that all twenty of them has passed and survived the training.

As he watched their faces, he saw that all of them have changed, well all but three. Naruto, Shisui and Itachi were still they normal selves, but that was because the three of them have already seen the reality of this world.

It was a common thing for a Ninja to change after their first real battle because it doesn't matter if you are a Genin or a Jonin. After you see and participate in your first battle where you have to kill, people and comrades die around you, you always change.

Well, they would see soon enough, for now, it was time to congratulate and tell them about their incoming work. Shadow cleared his throat and all twenty of them went silent in a moment.

"I won't waste time telling you how proud I am that all of you have survived or something like that. I will now read out you Name, codename, give you your mask and then tell which position you got out of the twenty of you, but only the top five," The ANBU commander said and Armin raised his hand.

"What o you mean by position, sir?" Armin asked and Shadow sighed.

"Maybe you knew or not, you were all getting 'marks' during your training, I will now read your codename, so listen up!" The commander said and all of the new recruited ANBU straightened their backs.

"Uchiha Shisui, codename Crow, first,  
Namikaze Naruto, codename Dragon, second,  
Uchiha Itachi, codename Weasel, third,  
Ackerman Mikasa, codename Tiger, fourth,  
Braun Reiner, codename Rhino, fifth," Shadow said and gave the last three their mask since Naruto and Shisui already theirs.

"Alright, the order that I will read now doesn't mean yous standing. Inuzuka Hana: Wolverine, Sora: Monkey, Jeager Eren: Lion, Hoover Bertolt: Moose, Umino Iruka: Dolphin, Leonhart Annie: Wolf, Kirstein Jean: Fish, Bott Marco: Hamster, Springer Connie: Ant, Blouse Sasha: Panda, Lenz Krista: Fox, Arlert Armin: Pigeon, Ymir: Shark, Carolina Mina: Octopus and finally Wagner Thomas: Hippo," Shadow said and watched as all of the ANBU recruits held their masks.

"With this done, there is only one thing left to do. We need to choose a Captain of this squad. Also, because it is the biggest ANBU squad in history, I think that we might choose three Vice-Captains, just in case," Shadow said and sat on the teacher desk. He watched as the twenty ANBU waited for something until Iruka raised his hand.

"I nominate Shisui for the position of Captain. He is not only the strongest of us but also has the most experience," the scarred Ninja said and Shadow to the named Uchiha.

"Crow, do you accept?" Shadow asked and Shisui knelt and nodded.

"Yes, I accept," The ANBU commander nodded and then his eyes turned back to the recruits.

"Then as the Captain of the new formed Squad Omega, choose two Vice-Captains, who will be second in command should you be unable to do your job," Shadow said and the Uchiha nodded. He turned around watched the twenty ANBU, even though he already knew who he wanted to choose.

"I choose Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Itachi as my Fuku-Taicho," The newly names Captain said and the commander turned to the two ANBU who was already kneeling.

"So I take that you both accept?" He asked and the two nodded.

"Hai!" They answered and stood up. SHadow then turned to Shisui and gave him a folder with many papers.

"inside here you will find everything you need to know. I advise that you show your squad your new training ground, locker room and your lounge. Inside this folder, you will also find about everything that happened in those two last years. Good luck, Crow-Taicho," Shadow said and saluted to the young ANBU, who saluted back.

"Alright, everyone, meet me at the Hokage monument," Shisui said vanishing in a puff of smoke, followed by the rest of his squad.

* * *

**_20 minutes later, Squad Omega Lounge_**

The twenty soldiers were seated in their private lounge, which next to their locker room. The lounges in ANBU were mostly used to simply spent time and relax, but sometimes they were used as meeting for squads, to discuss ANBU related things.

"As you all know, the battlefield is very different than any training simulation we could do. So, to avoid misunderstandings during the fights, we will divide this squad into three teams," Shisui said and started to write on a blackboard that was in the room.

"Team One or Crow-Buntai will consist of me, Annie, Sasha, Hana, Armin, and Mina," Shisui said and wrote the names and before he could continue, he was interrupted by Naruto, who was pointing an accusing finger at him.

"OI! How is that fair that your team consists only of chicks?" Naruto asked and Shisui gave him a deadpan expression. Mikasa, who was sitting next to Naruto nudged him in the ribs and he looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"Naruto-Fuku-Taicho, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not a girl?" Armin said and the other blond looked at him with a lost expression.

Naruto blinked once. "Huh, I forgot," He said with an embarrassed blush while he rubbed back of his head.

"And how many times did I told you not to call me a chick?" Hana asked with narrowed eyes. Naruto chuckled nervously, but before they could continue their usual banter, Shisui coughed into his fist, getting everyone's attention back.

"As I was saying, Team two or Dragon-Buntai will consist of Naruto, Mikasa, Connie, Marco, Jean, Iruka, and Sasha. The last team is Team three or Weasel-Buntai and consists of Itachi, Reiner, Eren, Thomas, Sora, Bertholt and Ymir," The newly appointed Captain said and after writing these names, he sat down on a large sofa, next to Jean.

"Ne, Taicho, didn't commander give you reports about what was happening for the last two years?" Reiner asked and Shisui nodded.

"Yes, he did and from what I saw, it doesn't look too bad," Shisui answered and then turned to the blond. "And I said that you don't have to be so strict when talking with me, Shisui is enough, after all, we are friends.

"What does it say, Shisui?" Itachi asked as he leaned forward, wanting to know what is the situation in Konoha.

"If the reports are right, then Takarans have started to build small bases around the elemental nations. When this information got to the Hokage, he made a few changes about how Konoha's Ninjas work. The regular forces do normally missions in an out of the Village, while ANBU squads are dispatched to patrol the forest around Konoha," Shisui said and then looked at his comrades.

"ANBU's second objective is destroying those bases and killing all Takaran's met in Land of Fire. Knowing this, I assume that it is only a matter of time before our squad will be sent out of the Village to fight with Takaran's," The oldest member of the Squad said and most of the others swallowed.

Now that we are talking about ages, not including Shisui, Hana, Iruka, and Itachi, everyone in this squad is nine years old. Even though they spent six years old in the room, their bodies only grew two years older.

So most of the squad Omega is a fourteen-year-old in a body of nine-year-old. Shisui's and Iruka's bodies were fourteen years old, while Itachi's is eleven years old.

"So, what do we do now?" Connie asked and everyone turned their attention to Shisui who hummed and shrugged.

"Dunno, we might as well spent the weekend resting. Go visit your family or friends. We will meet here on Monday at noon," The Uchiha said and stood up. 'Yep, being a Captain is surely very hard, you earned yourself an extra-large serving of Dango, Shisui-sama' The Uchiha told himself in his thoughts.

As every of the ANBU was leaving their lounge, Naruto and Mikasa were walking toward their home. "Ne, Mikasa-chan, wanna get some Ramen before we go home?" The blond asked as the Ramen stand came into view.

She nodded and they changed their course towards the Ramen stand.

* * *

_**Three days later,**__** Tuesday**__**,**__** Squad Omega training ground**_

Once the squad came back from their minor holidays, they spent the whole Monday in their teams creating and training various maneuvers, which they could use against Takarans.

They just finished their hand-to-hand combat training, which was queued after physical conditioning that they all did together. Now they all were sitting in the Lounge and eating a lunch that Naruto had his clones bring.

As the group was happily chatting and eating, suddenly they all felt a slight pinching on their shoulder, that held their tattoos. The room was silent in an instant because all of them were taught that the pinching on tattoo was a sight that the ANBU commander has a message for every ANBU.

'Every ANBU in the near of Konoha prepare for battle, code Red, Konoha is being invaded by Takarans. Every ANBU Captain in the near of Konoha report to my office for instruction this instant.' The voice of their commander told them in their minds, thanks to the tattoo.

Before anyone could ask, Shisui disappeared, leaving the rest of his squad without further instructions. Before the newly recruited ANBU could start to panic, they all heard a voice that everyone in this room came to hear at least once in their training trip.

"Oi, calm down," they all turned to look at Naruto who was looking at them, his arms folded in front of him. This was the site of Naruto that came out in battles or when he was acting as the Clan Head of the Namikaze Clan and while he was their instructor.

It was a part of him that was always calm, was able to form plans in seconds, never hesitated and they all came to respect this part of Naruto. When they heard him say those words, all of their panics vanished, as they knew that Naruto always knew what to do when something goes wrong.

"You all heard commander, Konoha is invaded and Taicho is currently getting to know the finer details. There are two choices we have. One, we panic and achieve nothing or we start to prepare for our first official mission. Now, what will you all choose?" The blond stated and everyone knew that the last question didn't need to be answered.

They all were being trained for this for six years. They were ready to give their all for Konoha and their families. They all steeled their resolves and everyone walked to the locker room, leaving only Naruto and Itachi in the room. The blond looked at his friend of the corner of his eye.

"You froze," Naruto stated matter of factly. The Uchiha's eyes widened when he heard this statement and soon he clenched his eyes shut and balled his hands in a fist.

"Sorry, I just-" Itachi tried to explain, but Naruto placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.

The blond sighed and Itachi opened his eyes. "I know, you are afraid that something will happen to Sasuke or the rest of your family. There is no shame to be frozen when it happens for the first time," The blond said, but the Uchiha still shook his head, disappointment at himself visible in Itachi's eyes.

"Still, I am now a Fuku-Taicho, I shouldn't have frozen, besides I am older then you and you still were able to take care of the situation without losing your cool," The Sharingan user said and Naruto sighed.

The blond then hit Itachi over the head and grinned at the Uchiha. "Stop your whining or Krista might hear you," The blond said and the older boy started to blush while trying to explain that he didn't know what Naruto meant. "Besides your team will need you and you can't die yet. You have yet to achieve your dream, remember our promise?" The blond asked.

Itachi's eyes widened when he remembered a particular night during their training program.

* * *

_The group of twenty-one was camping at a hill that overlooked a lake tonight. It was one of the better abilities of the seal they used, it could alter where they were. One moment they could be in the deserts of Suna and the other they could be climbing a hill in Land of Iron._

_The training group was having a day off today, so they decided to go to sleep earlier to conserve some strength for tomorrow's Taijutsu training with Guy. Itachi was sitting on a bench made by Naruto next to a campfire, which was a few meters away from the house also created by Naruto._

_The said blond was sitting across the campfire with a sleeping Mikasa's head on his shoulder. The two were alone since the rest of the trainees were sleeping soundly in the wooden house._

_The reason why Itachi wasn't sleeping was that he wanted to think alone, but it appeared that naruto had the same idea, cause the Uchiha could see that Naruto wasn't particularly focusing on the outside world._

_Without any noise, Itachi took out a single Shuriken and flung it at Naruto with deadly precision. A second before the throwing star hit Naruto, the blond caught it with his index and middle finger._

_"Ne, Itachi, now that I think about it, even though we have been on the same team for some time, I never asked about your dream," Naruto said as his eyes focused on the older Uchiha. Naruto threw the weapon back to Itachi put it back in his pouch and sighed._

_"My dream, huh?" The young Uchiha muttered under his breath "I think that it would be protecting the Village and my family," Itachi answered and leaned back. Naruto raised an eyebrow and hummed._

_"This is a bit vague. No bigger goal that will be connected with it?" Naruto asked as his eyes turned to the fire, which illuminated the dark area since it was pretty late._

_"A bigger goal?" The Uchiha question quietly as he watched the fire dance in the dark. The blond who was sitting across him nodded and smiled slightly._

_"Yeah, something bigger. How do you want to protect them? Staying in ANBU? That won't do it," The blond muttered and watched out of the er of his eyes as Itachi's eyes widened slightly._

_"How come?" The Uchiha asked and the blond looked at the Uchiha._

_"If you join the ANBU then you are promising to do **anything** to protect your Village. If it would come to this, what would you choose, your family or the Village? Because as an ANBU you won't have a choice," Naruto said and looked back at the fire._

_"What... what would you choose, if you had the choice?" Itachi asked and shifted his gaze to the duo in front of him. Naruto smiled sadly and looked at Mikasa._

_"Unlike you, when the time to decide comes, the people close to me will be strong enough to protect themselves, be it by their strength or political power. So my choice would be the Village because I wouldn't have to worry that the decisions I make will affect those close to me," Naruto said and looked at Itachi._

_"The people close to you, on the other hand, will need someone to protect them. In the end, it is all about the choices we make. What I say might be completely wrong, because of the choices I will make in the future, but if there is one thing that I am sure about, it's that is is the best choice to plan and prepare for the worst," NAruto said and sighed._

_Itachi looked at his comrade with wide eyes, until he nodded and made sure to remember this for the future. "So, what would you propose for me to do to protect my family and Village?" Itachi asked and the blond hummed for a few moments._

_"Become the Hokage," Naruto said abruptly, his voice filled with conviction. Itachi's head stapped upward as he looked at Naruto as if he was crazy. "What? If you become the Hokage, you will be the one in the lead, meaning you will the one who gets to choose. And if your choices are right, then you will be able to protect your family and Village," Naruto said and shrugged. "But again, it is your choice," The blond added._

_"But wasn't your dream to surpass your father?" Itachi asked and Naruto nodded. "Then why do you propose that I should become the Hokage, I will be a threat to your dreams," Itachi said and Naruto shrugged once more._

_"I have never said in what aspect I want to surpass my dad. It might be as a leader, as a fighter. I might be simply richer or more known than him. I haven't decided yet. I was never able to imagine myself in the Hokage robes," Naruto said._

_The two spent some time in silence as Itachi reflected on everything that he heard an learned today. Suddenly Itachi's eyes steeled and he looked at the blond, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow._

_"I have made my choice," Itachi said and stood up. "I will become the first Uchiha to get the title of Hokage, it's my choice," Itachi said and placed his right fist over his heart. "And promise to you," Naruto chuckled slightly and then sighed._

_"Well then, as a friend I promise to help you accomplish your dream and then become your guard, it's my choice,"_

* * *

Itachi's eyes focused on Naruto's grinning face and the Uchiha nodded. A smirk crept on the Sharingan user's face and the two fist-bumped. "You better don't die as well, I will need someone on my level to protect me," Itachi said.

They nodded to the other and went to the locker room to prepare for their first official mission as the squad Omega.

Five minutes later every member of squad Omega was sitting in the lounge in their ANBU gear, there were only two exceptions. The first was Mikasa who still had her red scarf tied around her neck and the second was Naruto, who instead only one Ninjato, had a second one, placed next to the first one. They all had their mask either in their hand or lying next to them on the sofas.

Suddenly a burst of smoke signaled that Shisui came back from the Captain meeting and everyone was dying to know what was happening. The Uchiha took of his Crow mask and walked over to the blackboard.

"Liste up, everyone! We don't have too much time," he said and started to scribble on the blackboard. "From the information gained by our scouts, a large army of about five hundred Takarans is currently on their way towards Konoha's south district, Shiganshina," Shisui said. Armin, Eren, Krista, and Thomas gasped when they heard that the district was about to be attacked.

Ymir was also from Shiganshina, but since she was an orphan, she didn't have anyone to worry about, while Krista might have been an orphan as well, but she did care about all the people in the district.

Reiner, Annie, Bertholt, Connie and Sora were from Trost district, while Jean, Sasha, Marco, and Mina were from Karanes district. The only ones coming from Konoha were Naruto, Shisui, Itachi, Iruka, Hana, and Mikasa since she lived with Naruto.

"There is only one objective in this mission. Kill as many Takarans as possible. Remember, use teamwork and don't get separated from your team," Shisui said and made a quick sketch of Konoha. "Team one will be supporting our forces at the right part side of the wall, while team two will help to protect the gate. Team three will be sent on the left side of the wall to eliminate every Takaran coming from this side," Shisui said and turned back to his squad.

"Are there any questions?" Shisui asked and Sasha raised her hand.

"How many Ninjas will Konoha deploy to protect the gate?" Sasha asked and Shisui sighed. Everyone turned to the Captain who looked them in their eyes.

"I won't lie to you. Konoha will send only five hundred Ninjas, ANBU squads included. The reason for it is because it is the first time that Takarans will fight as a larger unit and it is a perfect chance for us to observe how they fight," Shisui stated. Eren stood up and glared at his Captain.

"So you will use us and citizen of Shiganshina district as cannon fodder so you can learn how to fight against Takarans?!" Eren shouted and everyone was silent for a moment until Shisui sighed.

"You have to understand that I didn't decide this. It was Commander's proposition and I am just following orders," The Uchiha said and they all turned around when they heard a voice whisper something.

"What was that, Jean?" Connie asked as everyone waited for the teenager's answer. He looked at them all with wide eyes that showed just how scared he is. Jean shouted and pointed at Shisui.

"Then why should we fight if we know that we will still die?! No matter how skilled we might be, we will be overwhelmed since Takarans are stronger than regular Ninjas!" Jean shouted and everyone was silent as they tried to find an answer.

"Becuase otherwise this fear that holds your heart now will also hold hearts of those close to you," Everyone turned and looked at Naruto who had his eyes closed and arms folded in front of his chest.

"What?" Jean asked quietly. The blond opened his eyes and stood up, placing his mask on.

"If you choose not to fight, then Takrans will destroy every single district, killing everyone in their path, including your families. Tell me, do you want them to feel what you feel now?" Naruto asked and started to walk towards the door.

"Will you run away as spineless cowards and let the Takarans kill your friends and families? Or will you fight and do it easier for the next Ninjas of Konoha to defend our home, families, and friends?" Naruto caught the knob of the door and looked over his shoulder.

"Jean, it is your choice and whether you choose to fight or not, you will have to carry the consequences till the end of your days, so I advise you to choose wisely," Naruto said and left the room.

The room was silent for a second before Mikasa stood up and rushed to catch up to Naruto. Marco stood up next and looked at the others assigned in his team. "I am not sure if my choice is right, but I would rather die fighting than die and be remembered as a spineless coward," Marco said and followed Mikasa.

Shisui and Itachi stood up and looked at the others. "As Naruto said, it is your choice, but remember that the consequences will eventually catch up to you," Itachi said and looked at his team.

Eren looked pumped up, Reiner looked convinced, Bertholt was ready to follow Reiners steps. Sora nodded to Itachi, showing that he wasn't afraid, while Ymir looked more annoyed than afraid. the only one who didn't look perfectly sure was Thomas.

"Let's go, we have a mission to do," The young Uchiha said and his team followed him outside. Shisui looked at his team and nodded to them with a smile. And Team one left with only Armin and Mina looking nervous.

Connie, Jean, Iruka, and Sasha were left alone in the Lounge. "Ne, guys, what do we do?" Connie asked and looked at his comrades. Sahsa gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. She suddenly stood up and started to leave the room.

"Damnit! That stupid idiot and his stupid speeches about choices!" Sasha shouted as she left the room, the same directions that Naruto, Mikasa, and Marco did.

Iruka looked at Connie and hey both nodded to each other with grim, but determined expressions. They turned to Jean and saw that he was staring at his hands with an unreadable expression.

"Come on, Iruka, otherwise they will leave without us," Connie said and they started to leave the room. Before they left, Connie stopped and looked at the only one left in the room. "Jean, when we started our training program, I was always thinking about you as a person in which I could always trust, but it turned out that you were simply a spineless coward," Connie said and the two left the room.

Once Jean was alone in the room, he clenched his fists and closed his eyes as tight as h could. 'Why? Why am I so afraid? No one else was as afraid as I. Am I the only spineless coward in our squad? Damn it!'

* * *

_**Hokage Monument,**_

Mikasa, Naruto, and Marco were standing on the Yondaime's head and watching as the people of Konoha spent their day normally, not even knowing how close the enemy is and what dangers awaits them over the walls.

In Naruto's opinion, it was sad, that those people were so ignorant. After all, ignorance killed the Shinobi, as the old saying says. naruto turned his head slightly to the left and watched as Iruka and Connie came running towards them.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at those two. "You sure took your sweet time," Naruto said with a slight smirk and leaned against one of the large spikes that represented his father's hair.

"Sorry, Fuku-Taicho, but I had to say something to Jean," Connie said and Naruto nodded.

"Let's go then, better we don't waste time," naruto said and as he was about to Shunshin away, Sasha caught his shoulder. "What is it?" He asked.

"Someone is coming from the HQ," She said and soon they saw Jean sprinting towards them, at his full speed. He waved his hand to them, a gesture that asked them to wait.

"So, you came, Jean," Naruto stated and looked at his subordinate with a small triumphal smirk. Jean huffed for a second before hitting Naruto in the shoulder.

"Shut up, idiot," I cam only because I don't want to be the only spineless coward in our squad, besides, if Connie was able to come, then I should have no problems," Jean said and the said blond nodded.

"Yeah," The Ant-masked ANBU said before he turned to Jean. "Hey, what do you mean, horseface?!" Connie shouted, but before they could continue, they turned to Naruto who coughed in his hand to gain their attention.

"I think it is time to go," Naruto said and the rest of the team nodded. With this, they all vanished in puffs of smoke.

* * *

**The next Chapter complete!**

**With this Chapter, we hit the 50K word mark, thanks to everyone supporting me writing this story.**

**Thanks for reading, Ja Ne!**


	14. Battle for Shinganshina Pt1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Jutsu"**

_'Flashbacks/ memories'_

_**"Summon/Biju talking"**_

_**'Summon/ Biju thinking'**_

**Naruto of the Flash Step**

**Chapter 14: Battle for Shiganshina Pt.1**

* * *

Naruto and his team stood on wall Maria, right above the Gate and looked at the large clearing in front of them. Ever since the Villager across from Land of Fire came to Konoha, the forest around the Hidden Village has been receding and thus a large area devoid of any trees were created around Konoha.

But this was fine for them, thanks to this, they would be able to see their enemies before they could get too close to the gates of Shiganshina District. The blond looked over the other people who were standing above the Gate.

Most of them were around the age of sixteen and were Chunin. The blond could see some Genin who were sent out here and Naruto knew that most of the Genin wouldn't survive this battle.

Normally, the higher-ups wouldn't send Genin fresh out of the academy to defend the gates of Konoha, but this was different. Most of the Genin here coming from the Shinganshina district and wanted to defend their families.

Of course, the people who came from outside Konoha were allowed into Ninja and civilians academies, but they couldn't live inside wall Rose until they reached the Rank of Chunin and only when they became Jonin could their family also come to the inner Wall.

The rest of the Genin who didn't come from Shiganshina were simply stationed here before to deliver supplies and patrol the streets. As Naruto looked around more, he saw a group of Jonin preparing themselves for the battle.

While Naruto couldn't see the ANBU sent here to protect the Wall, he could sense them in the trees. The only reason why he could sense them was thanks to the Tattoo they all had.

The Dragon-masked ANBU knew that most of the ANBU's objective was to take out as many Takarans in a surprise attack as possible. They also have set many traps that would hopefully deal with damage to the enemy's numbers.

The blond looked over his shoulder and looked at all those Ninjas who were standing on rooftops and waiting for the signal to attack. Of course, no all of the forces were stationed on the Wall, some were still in the Village, while a small unit of ANBU was making a big circle around the army and would launch a surprise attack from behind.

The blond's gaze then shifted to all the civilians who were standing on the streets with their families. Every family had gotten a sealing scroll which they used to seal all their most needed and costly belongings.

Thye all were ready to evacuate, should Takarans be able to get through the defenses of Konoha. The civilians would go to the Inner Wall from where they would be divided into two groups. On would go to Trost while the second would go to the Karanes.

The ANBU's head snapped towards the place which would soon become a battlefield as he heard the explosions, which were the first line of traps. He took a glance at his team to see their reactions.

Mikasa who was standing right next to him, on his right, awaited for the battle to begin calmly. He could see that her body wasn't tensed or couldn't feel that her breathing became faster. Even though she looked and acted calm, the blond knew that she was very nervous inside, even slightly afraid. Afraid that someone she became close with will die in this battle.

Connie and Sasha were trembling and sweating slightly. They both were extremely nervous and afraid. But who could blame them, they were about to enter and fight the first time for their lives against an opponent who wouldn't think twice about killing them.

Both Jean and Marco were taking deep, calming breaths. Jean had already unsheathed his Ninjato and the blade was shaking in his hands as the boy tried to calm himself down. Marco had a better time, as he only was nervous, but didn't shake or sweat like the others. He was simply afraid that he would do something wrong, he wasn't afraid of dying.

Naruto looked at Iruka and saw the dolphin-masked ANBU didn't shake or sweat, his breathing was normal and he didn't show that he was nervous. He didn't show any emotions. If Naruto would have guessed, it was because he was so afraid, that his body shut down.

The blond sighed as he knew that he had to help them or they would die the moment they stepped on the battlefield. Naruto took a deep breath and sighed once more. "Calm down," He said to his team and suddenly they all calmed slightly.

The blond looked at everyone from his team as they turned to look at him, even Iruka's body turned to the side slightly. "Don't worry, I won't let any of my comrades die. I promise that I will bring all of you back alive," The blond said and watched as Jean's hands stopped to shake.

Iruka sighed and his body relaxed slightly. Connie and Sasha looked at each other and nodded. Marco looked more confident of himself and even though Naruto couldn't see it, the blond knew that Mikasa was smiling at him.

"Remember what we have been taught our whole training course?" Naruto asked and they all nodded and answered in Unison.

"Konoha's Ninjas always fight as one, win as one and die as one," They all said and they all knew that the blond was grinning under his mask.

"Forget about the last one for today, because no one from my team is dying in today's battle," Dragon said and turned back to the battlefield. "Remember all that what we have been taught, individually and as a unit. Remember this all and tonight we will be celebrating our first successful mission as Squad Omega!"

Explosions roared in the background of Naruto's speech and soon enough the ANBU squad that was supposed to launch a surprise attack at their enemies appeared on the wall, shocking everyone.

"What happened?" Naruto questioned as he walked over to Captain of one of the squads. The ANBU Captain, the Rat, turned to Naruto and then back to the battlefield. Everyone on the walls waited for the report.

"Our traps worked perfectly, taking down many of Takarans, the problem lies withing this, that they knew where we were hiding, so we had to pull out or fight against the army and die," Rat said and Naruto tsked.

"Do you know how many are coming this way?" Dragon asked and Rat nodded.

"Around two hundred of Takarans ae going to attack the Gate, while hundred-fifty will attack the left side of the wall, with another hundred-fifty attacking the right side of the Wall," Rat said and an Eagle-masked ANBU shouted to Rat.

"Taicho! They are coming and will be here in about three minutes!" Eagle shouted and Sasha turned to Naruto.

"What will we do now, Fuku-Taicho?" She asked, her voice filled with fear. Dragon sighed and looked at his squad.

"We will do what I told you before, we are gonna fight, win and then go celebrate our victory!" Naruto said with such convictions that everyone, which was everyone on the wall, believed in his word and they all roared in approval.

"Rat-Taicho, I will get us the advantage in this battle," Naruto stated and prepared himself. The Rat-masked ANBU looked at the younger ANBU with a raised eyebrow and asked his concern.

"Simply, I am gonna rush them, kill as many as I can without getting injured and come back," Naruto said and looked at his squad, while Rat started to sputter that the blond would die if he would do something like this.

"I will be right back, don't do anything stupid, alright?" He asked, looking at Connie and Sasha who looked slightly embarrassed. Naruto turned back to the field but was stopped when Mikasa hugged him from behind.

"Please, don't die, promise me that you won't die," She requested quickly, only so that Naruto could hear her. The blond turned around and hugged her back while whispering.

"I promise, I won't die," He promised and pulled back. The blond walked to the edge of the wall and saw the Takarans coming out of the forest. He looked back at his squad and gave them a wave before jumping down from the wall.

Everyone on the Wall who hear the blond's crazy plan, watched as he landed on the earth and straightened his back. He crossed his hands in an X and took a deep breath. 'Guy, thanks for giving me this scroll and helping me to learn this.' The blond thought.

Energy started to build around Naruto as the very earth he was standing on started to break and debris that no longer could hold to the rest of the earth flew upward and turned into dust. Everyone on the wall was stunned by his show of power and the energy was still raising.

Then they all heard him saying the name of the technique. **"Hachimon Tonko: Gate of Opening, Kai!"** A green Vapor formed around Naruto and intensive when he opened the next gate. **"Gate of Healing, Kai!"** The blond unsheathed his two Ninjato and used his Dototn Chakra, which he gained from Mokuton, to make the swords weight almost nothing.

Suddenly Naruto vanished and on the place where he was, was left only a cloud of dust. Everyone's eyes turned to the large army of Takarans as they all saw the first line of them being cut down at extreme speed. Blood and limbs flew around everywhere as Naruo left only death and destruction in his wake.

Naruto slashed with his left Ninjato at a Takaran's neck, cutting it off. He turned around, kicked a Takaran, jumped back and cut off another head. He spun a whole circle, killing and maiming another five Takrarans.

He cut another Takaran in half then rolled back and cut a Takaran's both legs off. Jumping up, he landed on one of his enemies and cut his head off and used his body as a springboard. He landed in front of another Takaran and cut off his forearm and then both legs.

Dragon made a backflip and landed behind yet another Takaran and quickly cut the head off. He moved his head to the side and cut off a Takaran's arm with which he tried to kill Naruto. The blond blocked a kick to his face and cut off the leg of the attacker.

With a quick slash, he killed the next two Takarans and disappeared. He appeared back on the Wall, the two gates already closed as he panted slightly. He threw the blood away from his two Ninjato and sheathed them back.

Everyone who witnessed the attack couldn't believe their eyes. Naruto was able to cut down at least fifteen Takarans in about thirty seconds and not get any injuries besides two small, one on his left biceps and one on his right side.

To say that everyone was speechless was an understatement. The most shocking thing was that the blond didn't get even a drop of Takarans on himself, besides his blades.

The Rat shook his head and used Chakra to make his voice louder, so everyone could hear him, even those withing the walls. "**Prepare your strongest, long-ranged Jutsu!" **He shouted and everyone started doing hand seals. The Takarans got closer and closer, but Rat didn't allow them to use their Jutsu. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" Rat shouted.

The Takarans were almost on the gate when Rat shouted with all the power he held. **"Fire!" **His voice carried for everyone to hear. As soon as he shouted this, everyone on the Wall, Genin, Chunin, Jonin, ANBU, shot their strongest long-ranged Jutsu at the incoming enemies.

All those Jutsu flew and started to cut through the ranks of their enemies. Explosions occurred down on the field, Takarans lost their lives, debris was sent flying everywhere. Blood and bodies painted the field in front of them.

As soon as the last Jutsu hit, everyone heard rat's voice again. **"Charge!" **He shouted and the Gates opened, allowing every Shinobi from inside to rush at their enemies. Everyone who was on the wall started to run it down to meet their enemies on the battlefield.

As soon as the battle began, the lives were lost on both sides. Unexperienced Ninjas who seek glory and fame rushed at Takarans alone and lost their lives at the beginning of the battle. The older and experienced grouped up and started to fight for their Village.

Dragon-Buntai ran together in one of their formations, cutting through the enemies like a hot knife through butter. Naruto and Mikasa took the front, with the girl being on the right side. On Naruto's left behind ran Jean, behind who ran Sasha, they guarded their left flank.

On Mikasa's right behind ran Iruka, with Connie being behind the Dolphin-masked ANBU, they protect the right flank. The rear was guarded by Marco who made sure that no attack from behind cam at them.

This formation didn't last long, because the Takarans saw how quickly and easily the group dispatched their enemies. Dragon-Buntai became targeted and they had to change their tactics.

The blond ANBU made four hand seals with his left hand, but this weren't hand seals for Jutsu, those hand seals were used to quickly communicate between ANBU. The blond took out his two Ninjato and ran at a Takaran who had his back to the blond.

Naruto cut the Takaran at the waist in half and blocked another Takran's attack with both of his swords. Mikasa came from behind Naruto and cut the Takaran's arms off. Dragon thurst his left Ninjato and killed his enemy.

Connie sidestepped a Takaran's thrust and ducked under a followed slash. He pushed Chakra into his Ninjato to cut off the Takaran's left leg but he had to roll back as another Takaran came and tried to kill him.

The Ant-masked ANBU jumped into the air and made quick hand seals set. **"Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" **He spat out five small fireballs that made the two Takarans jump ut of the way, but as soon as they landed, their heads were cut off by Sasha and Jean.

Jean quickly took out five Kunai and threw them to his left, killing a Takaran that was about to kill Iruka from behind. The Dolphin-masked ANBU parried a thrust with his Ninjato and made a diagonal cut, that killed his opponent.

Marco moved his head to the side as the blade of his opponent missed his head. The black-haired ANBU caught the Takaran's extended hand and broke the elbow with a quick twist. He parried the second blade with his Ninjato and elbowed the Takaran in his face.

Marco dropped down and cut the Takaran's legs off. He rolled to the side and jumped over Iruka's shoulder and blocked a slash from Takaran. He used all his power and pushed the Takaran's blades up and launched a back kick to his enemy's gut, who doubled over.

Marco didn't miss the chance and quickly thrust his Ninjato in the Takaran's head, killing him. He looked around and saw that his team has regrouped. He jumped back and landed next to his four teammates. "Four incoming," Sasha warned and not a second later four Takarans attacked the group. Iruka ducked under a kick and cut the Takara's second leg off.

His opponent was able to land on one of his hands and pivot himself in the air so that he kick Iruka in the mask. The brown-haired Ninja had no time o block and was kicked away.

Jean shot out a bolt of lightning from his palms at the Takaran attacking him, but his opponent dodged it and jumped into the air. The Takaran opened his mouth and fire shot out from it, but luckily Jean was able to jump back.

The explosion shot out a few sharp debris, which flew at the Fish-masked ANBU. Jean was able to put his hand up to block the debris with his forearms guards, but one of the small stones was able to cut his on his shoulder, making it bleed slightly.

Sasha parried another thrust from her opponent and ducked under a follow-up kick. she launched a raising-kick to the Takaran's chin an sent his flying far away for her to make three-hand seals. **"Suiton: Ripping torrent Jutsu!"** Water spiraled in her right palm and she sent it towards her opponent, hitting him in his chest and making a fist-sized hole in it.

Iruka ducked under a slash from the Takaran and Connie jumped over his teammates back, launching a roundhouse kick to their opponent's face. The Takaran stumbled back and blocked a diagonal slash from Connie and used his second blade to attack the ANBU.

Iruka tried to block the thrust, but he had to jump out of the way as another Takaran shot a fireball at the dolphin-masked ANBU. Connie looked with wide eyes as the blade came towards his face in slow motion. As the blade was about to cut straight into Connie's face, the limb fell, followed by the other hand and then the head.

Ant fell on the ground as he watched Naruto extend a free hand to help him. He took it and quickly raised to his feet. "Thanks, Fuku-Taicho," Connie said and Naruto nodded back and vanished on the battlefield.

The shaved boy shook his head and rushed to help Iruka who used a Suiton Jutsu to block another fireball sent at him. Connie quickly appeared behind the Takaran and with a precise slash, he cut the Takaran's head off.

Marco jumped back as a Takaran tried to cut him with a double thrust. As soon as he landed he made several hand seals and took a deep breath. **"Futon: Vacuum Sphere Jutsu!" **He breathed out several small bullets that killed the Takaran attacking him.

Mikasa blocked a slash, ducked under a kick, rolled back, jumped into the air, slashed off two head, parried a thrust, cut off another head. threw five Kunai, getting three kills from them, blocked another slash and cut off two arms.

She was destroying the Takarans as Minato did with Ninjas from Iwa. Well, maybe that was a bit too much praise, but the only people who were killing faster and more than her were Naruto and Rat.

As she thought about the blond, she started to pick her speed up. She wanted to show him that she had changed, that she no longer was the useless, powerless girl she was when they first met.

She wanted him to see how much she changed, so she could stand proudly next to him. She jumped over a Takran, killed one that was before her, turned around and cut the second one in half.

She made several hand seals and palmed the ground. Lighting shot from her hand and went through the ground and shocked four more Takarans that were rushing at her. She jumped out of the way as a large fireball exploded to her left, unluckily she wasn't fast enough and Mikasa was caught in the explosion.

She skidded and rolled across the battlefield, dirting herself with blood and dirt that was all around this place. Her head hurt and her vision was blurry as she tried to stand up, but she fell back to her knees.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a Takaran rush at her and then she noticed that her Ninjato was missing. She took out a single Kunai in her right hand since she couldn't lift her left hand.

Mikasa's vision returned to normal and she saw that it wasn't a single Takaran, there were three of them who were running at her. She gritted her teeth and rose to her feet. Lion prepared herself for a fight, but as the three jumped at her, Naruto appeared in front of her.

With a quick motion, his left Ninjato cut off the head of one of them. His right quickly followed and he thrust it in the second's heart. naruto let go off his right Ninjato, turned around, took Mikasa's Kunai and then threw it over his shoulder at the third, hitting perfectly into his throat.

"Are you all right, Mikasa-chan?" He asked and picked her up. She nodded mutely as she thought that once again she had to be saved by him. For a moment she doubted that she had any progress, that she was still a useless burden, but his next words destroyed those thoughts.

"You are doing great, Lion, you have become strong, very strong," He said and picked up his Ninjato. "Let's go, we will talk once we win this battle," He said and she nodded. The feeling in her left arm slowly returned and she saw that a female Chunin used Medical Ninjutsu to heal her arm.

Upon the wall, Shadow was standing and watching the battle from behind his black mask. Currently, Konoha's forces were having the advantage and thanks to Naruto's team, other ANBU squads and, all the Jonin, less Konoha's Ninjas were dying than he anticipated.

He watched as Mikasa cut through the enemy's ranks until three Takarans shot out fireballs together, which created a largen than the normal orb of fire. Shadow looked into the reports given to him by his Shadow Clones and nodded.

The right side of Wall Maria didn't even have a scratch yet. Shisui's team together with the rest of their forces were successfully defending the right side of the Wall. They have been also attacked by Takarans with no of their beasts. It was strange, however, since all the beasts attacked the left side of the Wall, where Itachi and his team were.

The left side of the Wall was still holding, but they were having the largest amount of casualties since the beasts are more unpredictable than Takarans and it made it harder to kill them. Even so, if the things continued, then the Shiganshina district would survive to see another day.

His thoughts were interrupted as a bloodcurdling roar was heard through the whole battlefield, gaining the attention of every Ninja in the vicinity. Most of the fights sustained as even Takarans turned to see what made this awful sound.

There, away from the battlefield stood a single person, no, a monster, looking at every human with hungering gaze. The thing looked like a Takaran, but it was five meters tall and was bulking with muscles in addition to his ash-grey skin.

Shadow observed the beast look at his comrades as he would be watching prey. Suddenly it shot forward the Ninjas, faster than Shadow's eyes could follow and started cutting through the ranks faster than Namikaze Minato did in the Third Shinobi War.

'At this rate, they all will be dead in a couple of minutes.' The ANBU-commander realized as he watched the carnage, rooted in place by fear.

A demon has appeared and turned the tables around.


End file.
